Intelligently Stupid
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: "It needs a mother!" "This is the most dangerous predator on the face of the Earth!" "It lacks empathy; emotions. He's only a prototype!" He was the most dangerous weapon on the planet. But, what if all he wanted...was a family? Or the spitirual successor to Terrifyingly Beautiful that everyone's been waiting for! Rated T for violence and swearing Constructive criticism is welcome!
1. The Return

**A/N: Minor Spoilers from Fallen Kingdom!**

 **The Return**

All he knew was destruction. All he knew was pain. All he knew was to kill targets. He was created to be the ultimate war machine. But, what if he didn't want to be a war machine? What if he wanted a family? What if all he wanted...was a friend?

The Indoraptor, a monster genetically created by Doctor Henry Wu when told to construct a chiseled down Indominus Rex that could work out in the military. He was the world's most lethal weapon. He was mixed with the genes from the Indominus Rex and a Velociraptor. Wu had made him a prototype, but Mills decided to try and sell him. But, everything went to hell when Owen and Claire let loose a Stygimoloch to wreak havoc at the auction. The Indoraptor was only confused by all the commotion and wondered what was happening. All that the Indoraptor could do was roar as all hell es breaking loose. Humans running around rampant, scared of the spiked-dome of the charging dinosaur. However, he made eye contact with a man who looked like he was trying to save him. There was a bit of hope in the Indoraptor's eyes when he looked at the man; sincerely hoping that there was a chance he could be let loose. But, all he saw the man do was pull a lever to stop the cage from moving and then running out of the room. The Indoraptor had lost all hope when he saw the man leave. All he wanted was a friend. Why could he just get that?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Owen was in pursuit of Mills as he left the Indoraptor alone. His eyes were set on the target that was making a hasty retreat. Owen had told Claire and Maisie to head downstairs to make sure all the dinosaurs were okay. He was sprinting throughout the corridors; making sure that Mills didn't get away. He had to pay for what he had done.

Claire and Maisie arrived downstairs and met up with Zia, Franklin, and Blue. There were two mangled corpses in the floor that Blue had dealt with after being released by Zia.

"Are you three okay?" Claire asked.

Zia and Franklin nodded their heads while Blue ran out of the lab to go in pursuit of Owen.

"Yeah, Blue just saves us from some guys that were trying to kill us," Zia replied.

"How are the dinosaurs?"

"They're all fine. Some got taken out to be shipped after being bought. But, they haven't left the perimeter yet. If we call the authorities and have them come here, there's a big chance to stop the dinosaurs from leaving the estate."

Claire looked down at Maisie. "Where's the closest phone?"

Maisie looked up at Claire. "In my grandfather's room."

"I'll go and call the authorities, Maisie, you stay here with Zia and Franklin. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

The little girl nodded her head and walked over to the other two.

As Claire turned around and began to walk out, Franklin walked up next to her and said, "I'm going with you."

Claire simply nodded her head and the two went up to Lockwood's room to find the phone.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He had finally gotten out. His opportunity came when some stupid human tried to tranq him and steal one of his teeth. He killed the target with ease. But, the foolish human left the door to the cage open; and he stepped out and looked around. He saw one of the humans who had tried to get rid of him. He narrowed his sights and began to charge for the human, but was stopped by two doors getting in the way. He snarled at letting the target get away, but would try to get his chance later. But, he soon heard the doors open up again and turns around. There the human was, standing; cowering I fear of the monster before him. In the blink of an eye he was devoured by the monster. The remaining humans were spared by the hybrid; who went on in pursuit of the man that abandoned him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Claire and Franklin reached the exhibit hall of the manor, about to walk up the stairs to reach Lockwood's room, when they heard footsteps nearby. They turned their heads and both their eyes widened in horror of what was standing on the other side of the room. It was the Indoraptor, and he looked a little hungry.

"Run," Claire said as she and Franklin dashed up the stairs.

The Indoraptor gave a roar before charging towards the stairs. It lunges at the two and grabbed onto the bars; making Franklin fall down and scream. Claire yelped but kept moving up. Franklin wiggles up past the hybrid and bolted behind Claire; using every ounce of adrenaline that he had left to survive. The two didn't exactly know where Lockwood's room was, so they began opening doors, trying to see which one Lockwood was in. They began to pick up the pace the more they heard the Indoraptor struggle with the stairs. Claire opened one of the doors and found Lockwood, who was dead.

"Franklin, in here!" she yelled out.

The tech wiz ran for the room; turning his head to see the Indoraptor hot in his tail. He hit it into fourth gear and flew into the room; slamming the door behind him and immediately pushing a drawer in front of it.

Claire looked around the room and located a phone on the right side of Lockwood's bed. She went over to it and picked it up; dialing 911 without hesitation.

"Nine One One what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"Yes, my name is Claire Dearing and I'm here at the Lockwood estate where there is a dinosaur problem here. There have already been several casualties; including Lockwood. Please, send help!"

"All right ma'am, we've already dispatched some troops. They will be there shortly."

Claire hung up immediately and went over to help Franklin. She pushed against the drawer with Franklin with all her might. They were both no match for the Indoraptor; but the were holding up for the time being. Soon after, the pushing from the other side of the door stopped. Claire and Franklin looked at each other before slowly backing away from the door.

"Think it gave up?" Franklin asked.

Claire shook her head. "There's no way it would give up."

Then, they noticed that there was a looming silence for a couple of seconds, before that silence was broken by the sound of rain outside. Flashes of lighting came through the window; followed by rumbles of thunder.

"I've got a bad feeling Claire," Franklin said.

"So do I," she replied.

It was pouring rain outside; and it drained out any outside noise. Claire and Franklin felt uncomfortable enough and then moved the drawer. Claire slowly reached for the doorknob and then twisted it. She opened it and, to her and Franklin's surprise, the hybrid was gone.

Claire looked back at Franklin. "I guess it did give up."

Then, the Indoraptor came crashing through the window; pieces of shattered glass flying everywhere, along with some pebbles and splinters. Franklin and Claire screamed before running out of the room; their next destination being the lab and dinosaur hangar downstairs. The two stopped at the stairs, which had been completely destroyed by the hybrid when it was coming up.

"Now what?" Franklin asked.

Claire looked around. "Those stairs!"

She pointed at the flight of stairs across the room. Her and Franklin then ran for it; the hybrid hot in their tail, giving a shrilling roar, making them run even faster. They practically threw themselves down the stairs as they fled from the monster chasing them.

They reached the floor and then headed to the elevator which was on the side of the room that they were at before going down the stairs. They reached the elevator and Claire saw that it needed a passcode.

"We're gonna die," said Franklin; hearing the roar from the Indoraptor as it tried going down the stairs; only to fail.

"Seven-three-three-seven!" yelled a familiar voice from far off.

Claire and Franklin scanned quickly and saw Maisie. She quickly closed the door and began to descend back to the hangar; leaving Claire and Franklin to survive.

"Claire, it's the passcode! Seven-three-three-seven! Punch it in!" yelled Franklin.

Claire did as Franklin said and pushed in the code. The code worked and the elevator doors opened. As they stepped inside, they saw the Indoraptor jump down from the top floor. Franklin quickly pressed the lowest button and the doors began to close. The hybrid roared and charged for the elevator. Claire and Franklin backed up all the way and then closed their eyes; praying for the doors to close before the hybrid reached them. The footsteps grew louder and louder; a roar soon following. However, their prayers were answered and the doors closed before the hybrid could reach them. The two let out a sigh of relief and Franklin slid down to the floor.

"Is it over?" he asked.

Claire shook her head. "Far from it."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Owen had reached the outside of the manor and found Mills trying to get into a car with a suitcase; most likely filled with some DNA from other dinosaurs. Owen ran for the man and tackled him to the ground. A desperate struggle ensued as Mills actually put up a pretty good fight with Owen. But, Owen got the upper hand and knocked Mills out with ease. He grabbed the suitcase and then dragged Mills along with him. Here was no way her just going to leave Mills all alone. The man needed to pay for what he had done.

Owen heard sirens in the distance. He then decided to leave Mills alone with the suitcase. He sat Mills up in front of his car, and put the suitcase next to him. The police arrived at the estate; as did an ambulance and a fire truck. Then, Blue ran out; surprising Owen.

"Blue, no! Go back into the mansion!" Owen ordered.

The velociraptor snarled at Owen and snapped her jaws at him. No way was she going to leave Alpha alone.

The police stepped out of their cars with their guns held up, aiming at Blue.

"No! Everyone, please! Lower your weapons!" Owen commanded.

The officers remained to hold their guns up, simply stepping closer to the duo.

"Blue, don't move a damn muscle."

The velociraptor simply shifted her weight around on her legs, letting out a few breaths and growls.

"Officers, please. I'm begging you, put the weapons down. We're not the bad guys. My name is Owen Grady; the man who helped save Jurassic World three years ago. This raptor is tamed. But, she doesn't respond well under this kind of pressure. Please, lower your weapons."

The officers looked at Owen for a few seconds before lowering their weapons. Owen let out a sigh of relief; but the relaxation was short lived as the Indoraptor stepped out and attacked a policeman. The other officers began to shoot at it; only to no effect. The Indoraptor was bulletproof. It truly was a weapon of destruction. Owen didn't know what to do, but he knew that he simply couldn't let another person die. He called out towards the dinosaur hybrid.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The hybrid's head shot over to Owen, locking its eye on him. The Indoraptor began to slowly approach the animal behaviorist; but Blue stepped up and snarled at the hybrid. The two animals them began to roar and snark at each other. Owen knew that they were talking. If only he knew what they were saying.

The Indoraptor was saying at how it wasn't going to hurt the human, since the human was his friend. Blue asked how. The hybrid said that it saved him from going back to darkness even though it abandoned him. Blue wondered what that meant. She asked the hybrid if it truly meant no harm. The Indoraptor reassured Blue that it truly meant no harm.

Blue stepped back and let the hybrid approach Owen. Owen looked at his best girl and wondered what she had told the Indoraptor.

"Blue?" he asked with slight concern.

Blue barked at him, telling him everything was okay.

The hybrid lowered its face and met eyes with Owen. The monster simply stood in front of him. It observed everything. His features, his body heat, his scent. It wanted to know everything about it's new friend.

"Is...Is the Indoraptor...like Alice?" Owen asked.

Blue tilted her head. She had no idea what Alpha was talking about. All she understood was Alice.

"Is it...understood?" Owen asked.

Blue barked and then ran back into the house; leaving a very confused Owen and am intrigued Indoraptor.

"Um, can you...understand me?"

The hybrid locked eyes with Owen again, engaging in his words.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said to himself, "Uh, well my name is Owen. And that was Blue, my best girl. I just want to tell you that...it's okay."

The Indoraptor tilted his head. What could he mean by that? Did he mean by all the killing he did? Those people clearly deserved it.

"Everything's going to be all right. I'm going to be your new friend, and so will a few other people who want to help you."

The hybrid was intrigued by Owen's words and growled.

"But, to do all that, you need to go back into the mansion. The people out here are very scared of you. You need to go back into the mansion and wait for me there, okay?"

The hybrid looked back at the frightened policemen and then back at Owen. It stood up y'all and slowly walked back into the house.

Owen let out a huge sigh of relief. He had saved the world...again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After about thirty minutes, Owen, Blue and the Indoraptor were on their way to the basement of the manor where the lab and the other dinosaurs were. The police took Mills into custody and would place him in jail while everything was sorted out. Owen felt a little uncomfortable with the Indoraptor so pressed up against him. It was like the dinosaur thought that he was the father. Owen watched as the hybrid sniffed him again.

'Man, it really wants to know what I smell like,' he thought.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Owen and the two dinosaurs stepped out; with Blue tuning off and the Indoraptor simply stepping out and staying in front of the elevator.

Owen went up to meet up with everyone else. He saw Claire holding Maisie tightly and walked over to them.

"Everyone okay?" he asked as he saw Franklin and Zia, too.

Everyone nodded their heads and Owen hugged Claire and Maisie saying that it was all over.

"Mills was arrested and police are going to investigate the estate for the next few weeks as he goes to court. Oh, and Claire, I saved the world again, if you get what I mean," said Owen.

Claire arched an eyebrow and then saw a tail flicker outside, with a low bark following.

"You've got to kidding me," she said.

Owen shook his head. "Misunderstood and wanted a friend."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zia asked.

"Owen found a way to make the Indoraptor...nice."

Franklin widened his eyes and said, "There's no way that thing is nice. It almost killed me and Claire!"

"Maybe it wasn't trying to kill you guys. Maybe it was just trying to make you guys it's friends."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"You didn't think it was stupid when he did that with Alice," said Claire.

Franklin was going to say something, but he knew that what Claire had said was true.

"Fine. Just, make sure it doesn't try killing anyone or thing down here."

"Anyway," said Zia, "What now? Do the dinosaurs die? Do they ship them somewhere?"

Claire looked at Zia and said, "We need to find them a safe haven. These are the last eleven species of living dinosaurs left on the planet. We need to ensure that they remain safe and away from humans."

"Might I suggest Sorna?" Franklin asked.

"No, Sorna is too dangerous for them."

"What? Claire, they're dinosaurs. They'll be fine. Sorna makes the most sense anyways. It is a biological preserve after all."

"Look," said Owen, "we'll handle that when the time comes. Right now, let's make sure all the dinosaurs are all right and take a damn breather."

Everyone nodded their heads and Franklin began to fiddle with the computer. He scrolled through all the species that were taken off the island and noticed something interesting.

"Um...you guys? How many species were taken off the island?" he asked.

"Eleven, why?" Zia asked.

"Well, uh, here it says twelve."

Claire arched an eyebrow. "What's the last one?"

"Indominus Rex."

Claire and Owen looked at each other with wide eyes. There was no way. Mills, Wheatley, or even Wu has mentioned bringing the Indominus back from the island, considering that they could simply be made again since they were hybrids.

"Where are they?" Owen asked.

Then, everyone jumped at hearing a familiar shrill roar, followed by a roar from the Indoraptor. Owen and Claire began to run towards the stairs, racing down them and following the sound. They came to a corridor with a dead end, a cage at said end. The Indoraptor was standing in front of it. Owen and Claire slowly approached it. They both couldn't believe that they were here; that she was here. They looked inside the cage and saw them. They saw Don and Josiah bundled up in a corner. Then, from the other side of the cage; they saw her.

It was...Alice.

 **A/N: Turtles! I'm back! Fallen Kingdom gave me inspiration! First of all the movie is awesome! The plot was meh, but the action and dinosaurs were lit af! Anyway, hope you guys are ready! This is a sequel to Terrifyingly Beautiful! The ties to the stories will be made in the following chapters. Hope you guys are ready for his roller coaster!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	2. The Dino Expert & Tech Geek

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback so far! I'm glad you're all excited for this wild ride! Anyway, on with the show!**

Owen and Claire stood in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Indominus were all alive and well. Why didn't Mills or Wheatley tell them about it? Did they think that they wouldn't figure it out? Especially since the Indoraptor is part Velociraptor and part Indominus Rex. But, the reason they were so surprised was because they had heard that the Indominus Rex had died out in between the two years since Jurassic World's closing. They were very relieved to see that they were alive and well.

"Alice?" Owen asked.

The Indominus crooned at Owen, stepping closer to the bars of the cage. Owen walked past the Indoraptor and put his hand through the bars; running his hand along the snow white scales of Alice's snout. It had been too long for the both of them.

"They're alive," said Claire, smiling as she stepped up to the bars of the cage and put her hand through.

Alice moved her head over to Claire's hand. Claire didn't even bother wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek. This was a very touching, family moment for all of them.

Alice felt at home with Owen and Claire in front of her. Two years was way too much time away from them. But, she was happy that they found each other again. The Indominus moved along the hands of both humans, but kept her eyes on the stranger behind them. It looked like Alice, but smaller and darker, with a gold stripe running along its sides. It wasn't attacking the humans, so Alice assumed that it could be friendly. Alice crooned at the humans, telling them that she missed them so much and that she was happy to be home.

"Hey, I don't mean to break your little family reunion," said Zia, "But, we kind of need to figure out what the hell's gonna happen with the dinosaurs and our whole situation."

Owen and Claire turned around, nodding their heads. Claire began to walk back; while Owen stayed behind for a couple of seconds.

"I'll be right back," he said, "Promise."

Alice nodded her head. She totally knew Owen would be back.

Owen walked back to where everyone else was and listened to when Claire began to speak.

"Okay," she began, "so, we have a couple of problems that we have to solve over the next couple of weeks. First, we're going to have to deal with the government about placing the dinosaurs somewhere else. Then, we have to deal with Mills' trial and then also handle companies that might try to get their hands on the dinosaurs."

"How do we even start?" Franklin asked.

"I don't know. But we'll figure something out."

-x-x-x-x-x-

A couple of weeks later, the Dinosaur Protection Group, with the help of Masrani Global and InGen, were placed in the Lockwood estate to take care of the dinosaurs until they found them a safe haven to live. Claire made a bunch of calls to various people to see if they could work for her until they returned the dinosaurs safely to a haven. Mills was arrested and taken to trial, and was sentenced to life in prison. Now, Claire and the others were just doing their best to keep the dinosaurs safe and sound.

Claire and Owen arrived at the hangar and began to walk over to where Franklin was in the computer room.

"So, explain to me how this is all working out," Owen asked.

"Well, over two years I had to pay out eight hundred million dollars due to damages, injuries and a bunch of hospital bills since I became the CEO of Masrani. I paid those out quickly thanks to Jurassic World surviving for about one more year before closing down. Now, with the complete backing of Masrani and InGen, we're able to keep the dinosaurs healthy and safe with the latest tech. Any purchases towards moving the dinosaurs is coming from both companies; which is why the government put us in charge of all of it. In the meantime, the Dinosaur Protection Group is keeping an eye on the dinosaurs and is keeping officials updated. I needed to make some calls to a couple of old friends to work here for a little while until we are able to move the dinosaurs," said Claire.

"Interesting. So, who'd you call and hire back?"

"Most people I called said no but there were a couple that said that they'd be fine working with me and dinosaurs once again."

"Okay. Who?"

"Lowery's on his way; he should be arriving tomorrow morning. Vivian said she wanted to try different things in her life, so she's not coming back. James said he'd try his best to come back, but he got caught up with some business with his family back home. Your sister works already at Masrani Global, so I wasn't going to bring her back, but I did give her the option. Ryan, well, I couldn't find him. As for the kids; only one of them said yes."

"Really? Who?"

"He recently graduated with a bachelor's in paleo-biology to work as one of our dinosaur experts and to help Zia out in the veterinarian department."

Owen eyes widened at the realization of who Claire was referring to.

"No way," he said.

"You better believe it Uncle Owen," said a familiar voice from behind.

Owen turned around and saw his nephew: Ian Grady, standing in front of him. Ian hadn't changed much in the past two years. He still sported the same brown hair. He still had those electric blue eyes, and the same lightly tanned skin. His outfit was a whole other story. Ian was sporting a draping long sleeved open front men's cardigan, with a white shirt underneath that had a dark silhouette of the T-Rex's face in the center; along with black jeans and brown boots. Ian also had the raptor resonating chamber necklace that was given to him as a gift for his nineteenth birthday two years ago. Basically, he was in fine shape.

Ian walked up and gave his uncle a hug, with Owen staring at Ian for a second before hugging him back.

"I've missed you over these past two years," said Ian, "And I totally forgive you for not making it to my graduation."

Owen nodded his head and asked, "Claire hired you to be one of our dino experts?"

Ian nodded his head. "I finally got my life to start going in a good direction."

Owen smiled at his nephew. "Good to know Little Man."

Ian chuckled and then Claire said, "Thanks again for coming Ian."

"Of course Claire. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this."

Claire nodded at Ian. "Follow us. I'll introduce you to Franklin and Zia."

Ian followed the two up some stairs until they arrived in the computer room that over looked a good majority of the hangar. They entered the room and saw Zia and Franklin looking at some of the screens that were focused on dinosaurs in their cages.

"Zia, Franklin, is like you to meet one of your new co-workers. This is Ian Grady, Owen's nephew and our new dino expert. Ian, this is Franklin Webb and Zia Rodriguez. Zia, Ian will also be assisting you in taking care of the dinosaurs," said Claire.

Zia and Franklin shook Ian's hand.

"Wow, looks like hotness runs in the family, huh?" Zia asked.

Ian rolled his eyes. "I get it from my mom. I get my stupidity from my uncle."

Zia laughed and Ian chuckled. Owen gently punched Ian in the shoulder and then said, "Anyway, let's move on to something else."

"So, Ian, Zia will fill you up on everything with the dinosaurs here while Owen and I go out and make some public statements."

Ian nodded at Claire and watched as she and Owen left the room. He turned around and said, "So, what's the deal with the dinos?"

"Well, this computer has all their records. Feel free to look through them when you can. Right now, I've got to go and check up on one of the stegosaurs. Franklin, make sure not to bore the new kid."

Franklin rolled his eyes as Zia walked out the room. "Yeah? Well don't, uh, kill the stegosaur!"

Ian chuckled. "Wow, you really know how to burn someone back."

Franklin huffed as Ian sat next to him. The boy began to scroll through the files of all the dinosaurs; Franklin simply watching him as he did his work.

"So, uh, you're related to Owen, huh?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ian asked.

"No just...your uncle's one wild guy."

"He sure is. But that's why I love him."

Franklin simply pressed his lips and watched as Ian's eyes read all the files with such interest and passion. Ian looked over at Franklin and asked, "Uh, do you like something you see?"

Franklin turned his head back, simply blushing and then shaking his head. "Sorry. I'm socially awkward with people."

"Oh. That's fine. I know a guy who is just like you. Except he's not so much of a loser; no offense."

Franklin nodded his head. "None taken."

Ian smiled and then continued to read through the files.

An awkward silence loomed over the two for about five minutes until Ian spoke up.

"So, what is it you do Franklin?" he asked.

"Me? Oh, well, I used to work IT at Jurassic World. But, as you know, it closed down and then a volcano blew it up. I worked the social media aspect of the DPG. And now, I'm still running it while working some of the tech here. Claire said that some guy is going to come in to help. I don't know his name, but she said he was a real help during the Indominus Incident."

Ian's eyes lit up and he put a huge smile on his face at knowing who Franklin was talking about.

"His name is Lowery Cruthers. He's just like you, except he dealt with more Control stuff."

"Oh, well, all right. That's cool I guess. So, what made you want to become a dinosaur expert?"

"Living in Jurassic World for about two years. I've always loved dinosaurs since I was a little kid and loved learning about them. When Uncle Owen became an animal behaviorist, I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but I wanted to do something medical. But, dinosaurs came into the equation when I moved to Jurassic World...and accidentally imprinted on an Indominus Rex: Dom. I studied online while on Nublar, but when it closed down, I was able to go to university and study for the last two years. I filled my schedules with nineteen to twenty credits cause I wanted to graduate on time. And I did, and now I'm here."

"...Cool."

Ian smiled at Franklin and then continued to scroll through the dinosaurs; and stopped when he stumbled upon the Indominus Rex files.

"Wait, are the Indominus actually here?" he asked.

Franklin nodded his head.

"Where are they?"

"When you go down the flight of stairs, go to back end of the hangar, opposite the big metal doors in the front and turn left. The Indoraptor should still be standing in front of them. But, don't worry about him. He's actually nice now."

"He? The Indoraptor is a he?"

"Yeah."

"And he doesn't even have a name yet?"

"No, everyone's been calling him Indo the past couple of weeks, but Claire and Owen have said they would like to give him an actual name."

Ian nodded his head slowly. "Interesting. Well, I'm going to go down to the Indominus. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

Franklin nodded his head and watched as Ian bolted out of the room to get to the Indominus, making the IT wiz arch en eyebrow.

Ian flew down the flight of stairs and raced to where Franklin said the Indominus were. He came to a halt at seeing the Indoraptor, standing in front of iron bars; which most likely had the Indominus on the other side. He began to slowly approach. He knew Franklin said that the Indoraptor was nice, but he couldn't take any chances around a new hybrid; let alone the most lethal weapon on the planet. He gently walked past the hybrid, admiring every scale on him. Ian was infatuated with how the Indoraptor looked. Ian was stopped by the Indoraptor before almost running into the iron bars of the cage. Ian blinked a couple of times and then realized what had happened. He thanked the hybrid and proceeded to look into the cage.

His eyes almost watered at seeing who was inside. It was Alice, Josiah and Dom. Josiah and Don were bundled up in a corner while Alice was staring at Ian from the other side of the cage.

"Hey Alice, do you remember me?" Ian asked.

Alice nodded her head with a croon as she approached the bars and put her arm through the bars, wrapping her hand around him and then moving her snout close to snuggle the human. Alice grew a deep appreciation and love for Ian since he was the one that normally took care of Dom. She had hoped that Ian would return, hopefully to care for Dom from now on. Ian pressed his face against the hybrids scales and then she placed him back down onto the floor. Alice turned around and barked at Dom and Josiah, waking them up in the process. Alice told Dom that there was someone very special here to see him. Dom lifted his head and opened his eyes. He turned to look at who Alice was talking about and immediately got up to his feet. It was Ian! Dom barked for joy and then charged at the human. However, Dom was stopped by the iron bars when his head collided into one and he landed on his bottom. He shook his head a bit and then walked up to the bars. He stuck his head out and Ian reached out and petted the young Indominus. Dom trilled from happiness and moved his head along the hand of Ian. Ian smiled and fought back the tears. There was no other animal on the planet that could replace Dom, and Ian was sure glad he was able to reunite with his Indominus child.

"How are you Dom?" Ian asked.

Dom simply crooned in response, telling Ian that he was fine.

"Jesus you've gotten big since the last time I saw you. You must be like, ten feet tall."

Ian turned for a moment to look at the Indoraptor and then looked back at Dom.

"Hm, you're kind of just like him over there."

Dom looked over at the Indoraptor and tilted his head in curiosity. Who was he? What was he doing just standing there? Has he moved at all? He looked frozen.

"Hey Josiah," called out Ian with a wave of his hand.

The bigger male Indominus exhaled in response to the boy and gave a flick of his tail. Ian smiled and then said, "Well, I've gotta go look around and stuff. I'll be back later. I'm so glad to see you all alive and well. See you around you three!"

Ian began to walk away from the Indominus as he waved at them as well. He stopped in his tracks as he watched the Indoraptor simply stand in front of the cage; like some kind of robot that was shut down in front of the cage.

"Uh, Hey, Indo?" Ian called out.

The hybrid slowly turned its head to look at the human, it's head tilted in question.

"Um, why don't you come with me? I know that it's confusing to see your relatives, but I think you could use a bit of moving around and God knows if you've eaten."

The Indoraptor slowly stood up onto its hind legs, reaching the ten feet that it was. The hybrid and Dom surely did look similar, in height and length at least. Ian watched as the hybrid treaded over to him and then he led the hybrid to an empty cage, where the hybrid obliged to go inside and simply sat there. Ian was a little creeped out, but decided to go in search of food for the hybrid. He didn't know when he had last eaten, so he was just taking a guess at it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Owen and Claire arrived early at the hangar and decided to catch up with Alice and the other Indominus. As Claire filled the Indominus on the last two years, Owen walked over to the cage where the Indoraptor was located. He looked and saw the hybrid sleeping on the floor. He listened as it breathed in and out, watching as its chest inflated and deflated. The lethal hybrid looked so docile in its current state, Owen found it hard to believe that it was the most lethal weapon on the planet. Owen would never have thought that such a hybrid wouldn't have gone on a killing spree like Alice did. It only killed two people: Wheatley and Eversol. The policeman was attacked by him but survived.

Owen was more surprise by the change of heart that the hybrid went through. Well, it wasn't exactly a change of heart. The Indoraptor wanted a friend from the start and only killed bad guys; like Alice. However, it didn't create a mass chaos; like Alice did three years ago. Owen knew that he, along with everyone else, would have to form bonds with the Indoraptor and try to break it down; making him trust them.

An hour later, the hangar was booming with the DPG. People moving around, feeding dinosaurs, taking health reports for Zia and observing behaviors to report back to Owen. Ian was inspecting some of the dinosaurs for signs of any foreign illnesses. He didn't want them spreading something that humans weren't able to handle. Owen was still standing in front of the Indoraptor's cage; simply watching as the hybrid continued to sleep, totally failing to be disturbed by the noise going on. Owen was brought out from his state when he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw Claire in the distance, with a familiar face standing next to her.

"Well if it isn't Lowery Cruthers," he said as the two approached him.

Lowery was still the same looking Lowery from two years ago. The geek had a wide smile on his face, due to seeing his friends again.

"Hey Dinosaur Man," he said with a chuckle.

"How've you been?"

"I've been good. Universal didn't treat me all too well over the past two years. Quit as soon as Claire offered me the job here."

"Interesting."

"Well, Lowery," began Claire, "let me take you to where you'll be working. And, I'll introduce you to Franklin."

"Uh, Claire, there's probably two people who you should show Lowery first."

Claire arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Owen deadpanned. Could she really not tell who Owen was talking about?

"Oh! Right. Lowery follow me. There's two people who will be very excited to see you."

Lowery nodded his head and waved goodbye to Owen as he followed Claire. They came upon a cage containing a Baryonyx.

"Uh, Claire, why did you bring me to the Baryonyx's cage?" Lowery asked, sensing some kind of prank was about to happen.

"Hold on. Ian!" Claire called out.

"Yes, ma'am?" Ian asked as he stepped out from underneath the Baryonyx.

Ian's eyes locked onto the man next to Claire. His eyes lit up and a wide grin came on his face.

"Lowery!" he yelled out of joy; running up to the man and tackling him in a hug.

Lowery chuckled and hugged Ian back. The two hadn't seen each other in two years, but kept in touch. Lowery and Ian clicked the moment they met. They bonded for the time Ian was on the island and over time built up a strong friendship. Lowery considers Ian his best friend, regardless of their age difference.

"What's up Ian?" Lowery asked.

"Well, graduated from college and I'm working here with the DPG as their dino expert and I also help out with their local vet."

"Radical."

"Yeah, right now I was just checking up on Felix and making sure he was all right."

Lowery smiled. "Nice to see you've done something with your life."

Claire was touched by the reunion of the two, but she wanted Lowery to reunite with Alice; since the hybrid truly loved the human.

"Well, Ian we will leave you to your work. You and Lowery will have time to chat. Keep up the good work Ian."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lowery and Claire walked away from Felix's cage and walked over to the Indominus cage, where Lowery couldn't see anything at the moment.

"So, who's in this cage? Alexis? Vivian? Maybe Casey?" Lowery asked.

Claire shook her head. "Someone who truly loves you Lowery."

Lowery arched an eyebrow, but jumped at feeling a hand wrap around him. He looked up and saw Alice in the cage. She pressed Lowery up to her snout as much as she could through the bars. She crooned and warbled, grateful that Lowery was alive and well and back in her life.

"Alice, wow. It's so good to see you again!" he said as he hugged the snout of the hybrid.

Claire smiled at the reunion and watched as Alice's eyes seemed to water.

"Wow Lowery, you're making her cry. That's very rare to do."

Lowery looked at Alice and said, "You don't have to cry anymore Alice. Your uncle Lowery is here to keep you safe and informed."

Alice smiled at Lowery and then set him down.

"Well, Lowery will be back later Alice. I just need to show him around a bit more before having him settle down and work," said Claire.

Alice nodded her head and watched as the two humans walked away and out of sight. She walked back to her corner and lied down; closing her eyes, with a smile on her face. Now she was truly home...

 **A/N: Turtles! Ian and Lowery have returned! Points to whoever finds the many Easter eggs from Terrifyingly Beautiful! Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this story so far! The story only gets better from here! Let me know what you think of it so far! I'm open to constructive criticisms! Don't be afraid. Stay tuned and come back for more!**

 **Oh and updates won't be this fast! XD I'm just very pumped for this story that I just needed to upload this ASAP! I appreciate your patience with future chapters!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	3. The Indomitable Thief

**The Indomitable Thief**

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. He was simply lost. He doesn't remember anything from his past. His first memory was killing the two men. He was an empty canvas, waiting to be painted. He didn't want to be bad; a lethal weapon. He wanted to be good; at least with what his instincts could provide him. He hated feeling so lost and empty. He hated being a lethal weapon. He also hated that no one had taken time to try to talk with him over the past couple of weeks. Only Owen and Claire occasionally showed up and simply stared at him, but it wasn't enough for him. He did start taking a liking to the boy who calls himself Ian. Ian continuously checked up on him; making sure he had food and a clean cage. The Indoraptor grew more fond of the boy, and appreciated his help and care. But, he mostly wanted to get to know more about Owen and Claire; and the relative Alice. He was so curious about her and the other Indominus that were in that cage. She looked like she could be his mother. It's one thing he wish he had after he was born: a mother. He lacked motherly care and felt like that contributed to his wild instinct and building up as a weapon rather than an animal with a mind of its own. He wanted to do so many things. But he just couldn't communicate them like he wanted to.

The Indoraptor was disturbed from his thoughts when the gate to his cage opened and Ian showed up with a wide, warm, and welcoming smile.

"Hey Indo," he said, "How are you feeling today Buddy?"

The Indoraptor chittered in response, thanking Ian for his kindness and saying that he was fine.

"That's good to hear. I brought you some food so that you can stay healthy. Your cage still seems clean, so that's good; won't have to clean it in maybe another day or so. All right well, I have to do medical check ups today, since the medical records of most of the dinosaurs here were destroyed on the island. Yours, however, simply needs to be updated. So, I'm gonna need a blood sample. Sure hope you're not afraid of needles."

- **x-x-x-x-x-**

Claire and Owen were called up by Lowery and Franklin into the computer room. They were told that they needed to be informed of some important things.

"What is it you guys?" Claire asked.

"Well, Franklin and I have been looking into the media to keep up with the news, and we've been scouting for a new place for the dinos to live on. What we came across, well, we have our work cut out for all of us here," Lowery responded.

Claire arched an eyebrow while Owen crossed his arms. "All right."

"Well, first off, all the beaches in the world have closed because the ocean is infested with one great, big Mosasaurus. Ariel is out eating swimmers and is killing fish populations rapidly. Soon, all fish are going to go extinct and then the fish market will crash. Anyway, second: we were running scans on all locales for the dinosaurs. We stumbled upon the four remaining islands of the Cinco Muertes. Nublar is blown up. Sorna is a no go due to it also sitting on an active volcano. And, recent InGen reports have stated that the Spinosaurus has practically wiped out almost all species on the island, excluding the massive herbivores. The safe haven candidates consist of the remaining four islands: Isla Muerta, Matanceros, Tacaño, and Pena. All we need is the green light from both InGen and Masrani as well as government approval to inspect the islands to deem them safe for the dinosaurs to live on. And finally: James called us yesterday and told us that his raptor pack and Delta and Echo were taken to one of those islands. He doesn't know which one specifically. But, all dinosaurs auctioned off and shipped were dropped off at one of the islands. We know that they're alone out there, but we need to find them before the raptors and allosaurus eat the herbivores," said Franklin, catching his breath after that mouthful of information.

Claire and Owen took a few seconds to let all the information sink into their brains. Talk about a mouthful.

"Wow," said Claire, "Okay. I'll work on getting the approval for inspection of the islands. Owen, call James back and try to see what else you can find out. Lowery and Franklin, keep looking into the remaining islands. Local stories, myths, legends, anything that might indicate the dinosaurs being on any of them."

Lowery and Franklin nodded their heads. Owen pulled out his phone and dialed James' number. Claire walked out the computer room, phone in hand, already dialing a senator for help. They all had some work to do.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Why do you want to give him a name?" Zia asked, "it's been like, three weeks, I think he's used to Indo by now."

"A name deepens a bond between human and animal Zia. Naming the Indoraptor would just get him to trust us more," retorted Ian.

"But, he's like the most surprisingly docile dinosaur ever. He's even more calm than some of the herbivores here. He's fine."

"He's been in that cage for a few days now and hasn't done anything but stay in the same position unless we move him around while cleaning or when he's eating. There's not much else he does."

"What do you want him to do? Ride a tricycle and juggle? He's a dinosaur Ian not an orphan."

"Okay. Wouldn't you like to name a dinosaur if you got the chance? You don't do it very often, you know? I named Dom and was fine with him being the only dinosaur I ever gave a name. But, naming the Indoraptor? That's just a whole other level. We're talking about naming and building trust with the most lethal weapon on the planet. You can't tell me that doesn't sound just a little badass."

"Ian, I was in the Marines, there were lambs that were more badass naming than the Indoraptor."

Ian rolled his eyes. "You're surprisingly a big spoilsport for someone who seemed badass when I met her."

"Hey, I am badass, okay? Just, naming a hybrid when it already has a name seems a little...redundant."

"Right well, I just think naming him would give us something from him than just blank stares and sitting on his ass like a potato."

Zia chuckled and then ran a stethoscope across the Stygimoloch's chest, listening to his slightly fast heartbeat.

"Look, how about you focus on your job rather than naming the Indoraptor?" she asked as she removed the stethoscope.

Ian sighed. "I've already ran all the reports. The only dinosaur's biology I have to study is the Indoraptor's. If I'm going to be with him the next few days, naming him would definitely be a factor in studying his biology."

Zia arched an eyebrow. "How do naming a dinosaur and studying its biology correlate?"

"I don't know. But, they do."

Zia scoffed with a chuckle and waved Ian off. "Look, if you're not going to work by obsessing over a name, then just go do something else."

"Fine. I shall and will."

Ian turned around and left Zia to do her work; walking up to the computer room where Owen was with Franklin.

"Okay, so, we've got a problem," he said, sitting down in a chair next to Franklin.

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"We need to give the Indoraptor a name."

Owen deadpanned. "I thought it was an actual problem."

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Wait," said Franklin, "Indo isn't his name?"

Owen arched an eyebrow at Franklin. "Why would that be his name?"

"I don't know. I didn't know people named dinosaurs."

"You know, it's definitely hard to believe that you worked at Jurassic World given that every dinosaur had a name."

Franklin deadpanned. "I wasn't a name giver."

Ian chuckled. "Right. Uncle Owen, he needs a proper name."

Owen sighed. "Ian, I don't mean to sound rude, but there are some more important matters to handle than naming the Indoraptor."

Ian watched as Owen walked out of the room. Franklin stared at him for a couple of seconds before asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just. I guess not being on the island and working at the park for two years really changed both Owen and Claire. They haven't been attentive to any of the dinosaurs here since I got here; even Blue and Alice. They just seem to be more focused on other things than the dinosaurs. I understand that there are problems to solve, but bonding and getting closer with the dinosaurs would maybe given them a bigger drive. It's like they forgot their motives and purposes for the DPG and the fate of all the dinosaurs. I mean, no one here has taken the time to try to bond with the Indoraptor. He's been sitting there on his ass, watching people just go by and not even acknowledge him. What was the point of him changing his heart if we're gonna treat him like an empty space anyway?"

Franklin didn't know what to say at first. He gathered his thoughts before replying.

"Well, I mean, I can understand why you would say Claire and Owen seemed to have lost their ways. As for the Indoraptor stuff, maybe people are still scared of him."

"But why? We all see he's clearly not going to hurt anyone."

"Look, I don't know. Why don't you try bonding with him?"

"I am. Everyday. I talk to him everyday for a couple of minutes. I'm making an effort; why haven't Owen or Claire?"

Franklin sighed. "They're busier than usual. Maybe after a few more days they'll get back to normal."

"Maybe you're right."

Franklin slowly patted Ian's shoulder.

"Man, you really are awkward with people, huh?" Ian asked, smile wide on his face.

Franklin chuckled. "Shut up."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, Claire and Owen got together with Franklin, Zia, Lowery, and Ian to discuss what was going on.

"Okay everyone," said Claire, "so, InGen sent out a team to hunt down the Mosasaurus. They're hunting it via tracker and hope to capture her soon. Lowery, Franklin, what have you two found?"

"Well, turns out that Isla Sorna isn't sitting on a volcano. That story was made up by people so that visitors wouldn't wander off onto it and be eaten and attacked by the dinosaurs living there. We can put the dinosaurs there," said Franklin.

"Can we go over and see for ourselves?" Claire asked.

"We're trying to see if the government will give us a green light."

"How soon can we expect an answer?"

"Soon enough," said Lowery.

"Owen? What about James?"

"He's on his way. He'll be here by tomorrow."

"Good. Now, Ian, Owen brought it up to me yesterday. Have you come up with a name for the indoraptor?"

"Sure did."

"Drop it."

"...Gideon."

Nobody said anything for about a minute.

"That sounds...nice," said Zia.

Ian looked at Zia and stuck out his tongue. "Look who's turned around with the naming."

Zia shrugged her shoulders.

"It does sound nice," said Lowery, "It means 'Destroyer' in Hebrew."

"Yup. I chose it because he was originally meant to be a destroyer."

"Interesting," said Claire, "It's settled then. The Indoraptor's new name from here on is going to be Gideon. Gideon the Indoraptor."

Everyone nodded their heads and then dispersed to continue doing more work; Ian going to the Indoraptor's cage and telling the hybrid about his new name.

Ian stepped in front of the cage of the Indoraptor and stared at the hybrid, who seemed like he was in a trance. He seemed hypnotized almost. Ian simply concluded that the dinosaur was lost in deep thought.

 _'Kill. Kill them all. These humans aren't your friends, they are your enemies. You must kill them for what they did to you. They must pay for their sins.'_

The Indoraptor shook his head from the thoughts. This little wild side of his had been bothering him for years now. It always told him to do what he was meant to do: kill. But, the Indoraptor always seemed to listen to that little voice in his head that would tell him to not listen to the wild side. The hybrid had always wondered when the wild side came to be, but he simply assumed it came by the time he was created.

He was created to be a monster; a weapon. He was mistreated, neglected by those who created him. He was experimented on, abused, and tortured. All he knew was pain and suffering. He didn't know what to do to try and defend himself, so he just let the pain continue. His wild side always told him to simply kill them all, but the little voice in his head always seemed to calm him down.

He was a monster; an abomination. Created by scientists who felt like they could play God and get away with it. He was a disaster waiting to be unleashed.

He was a mistake.

He didn't have anyone there for him while growing up. He didn't have a father. He didn't have a mother. He wasn't raised with role models; simply relying on the instinctive traits of the animals he was mixed with.

 _'They don't truly care for you. How can someone love a monster? An abomination? You are the Indomitable Thief. Who can love a thief?'_

Was it all true, though? Could he be loved? Could he find friends? People to care about him? He didn't really have friends at the moment. Only Zia and Ian, who would consistently check up on him and treat him like a prince of some kind.

"Hey Indo," began Ian, interrupting the heinous thoughts of the hybrid, "So, we got a new name for you."

The Indoraptor lifted its head; fully intrigued with the new name that would be bestowed upon him. He was honestly expecting the worse. However, what he heard, actually sounded...pleasant.

"Gideon. Your name is going to be Gideon. Gideon the Indoraptor."

Gideon blinked a few times, letting the name register in his brain. He enjoyed how it sounded. It was very fitting in his mind. Gideon let out a pleased croon.

"Glad you like it," said Ian with a smile, "Well, I gotta go check up on Felix again. I'll be back to check up on you in a few minutes, okay?"

Gideon watched as Ian walked away.

'He's the one you must kill first. He doesn't truly care about you. He's forced to worry about you. He doesn't want anything to do with you.'

Gideon growled deeply at his Wild Side. He really hated how much it had developed over the years. Gideon didn't want to kill Ian. He was one of Gideon's only friends! How can he kill a friend?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Please Zia," said Ian, "I'm just asking for one date. No strings attached. Just two people hanging out over coffee or beer or whatever."

Zia rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Look, I'm very flattered that you want to take me out on a date. But first, there's an age difference between us."

"Zia, I'm not trying to make you my girlfriend. I literally just want to hang out. You're the one calling it a date. I'm not a sleepy douchebag. I would totally call you back if after the date."

Zia laughed. "Cute. But, I'm sorry. I'm not rejecting you because I don't want to go out with you Ian."

"Then why are you rejecting me?"

Zia sighed. This topic was kind of awkward to talk about sometimes. "Because...I'm not into men."

Ian blinked a few times before saying, "Oh. Oh. If I was a true douchebag, I would say that it's super hot and ask for a threesome. But, I'm just gonna say that that's hot and I totally support you."

Zia smiled. "Thanks."

"But wait, since you're this way. Why can't we go out? You know I won't do anything stupid. I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm still recovering from a break up. I literally just want to hang out and get to know you better."

Zia sighed again; seeing that Ian wasn't going to stop until she accepted. "Okay. Fine. One date. But I'm not going back to your apartment afterwards."

Ian scoffed. "Relax. We can go back to your apartment afterwards."

Zia laughed and then gently pushed Ian. He was a funny one; and Zia loved his wit.

 **A/N: Turtles! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! So, before some of you criticize me, this is a fun fact: Zia is canonically lesbian. You can look it up. The actress said they cut out a scene where Zia came out. So, yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I can't believe some of you thought I had forgotten about the raptor packs. Did you really think I was going to just write them out? XD Anyway, stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	4. The Empathy

**The Empathy**

Gideon looked around; watching as people walked by him, not uttering a greeting to him. He knew that things like that only enticed his Wild Side. The hybrid shook his head. He hated that his Wild Side was so easily triggered. He knew that he was technically empty inside, but the Wild Side was the closest thing he had to any type of emotion.

He was created as a prototype. He wasn't ready for anything except for some combat. Wu didn't give him the necessary amount of raptor DNA (specifically Blue's) to make sure he had any type of emotions. He lacked empathy; compassion. He was filled with hatred. He lacked love, sadness, happiness, etc. He was an empty machine, waiting to be activated to do his job. The only thing filling that void was the Wild Side from his Indominus genes.

Everyday since his creation, he couldn't feel anything. All he knew was to kill. He didn't know anything else. He began to question his own existence. He didn't feel like he needed to exist. His being was useless. He didn't need to be here. He didn't deserve to be where he currently was. But, life apparently thought otherwise.

Gideon blinked a couple of times before remembering that there were three other hybrids here. One of them, the smaller one, looked almost identical to Gideon. He thought that it might be his brother, but he also looked like the two bigger hybrids in the cage. He wanted to talk with them; to know them better. Maybe they could be a family to him. But, all he did was stare at them for a long time; simply observing their looks and their docility. They were surprisingly calm for hybrids.

The Indoraptor was taken from his thoughts when he heard someone approach his cage. It was a little girl. It was the little girl he tried grabbing when she was backing up to his cage. She seemed scared. But Gideon understood. He tried attacking her; how could she not be scared of him? The two simply locked eyes with one another; not blinking.

"Maisie?" Claire asked as she walked into Gideon's view, "What are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted to see how the dinosaurs were doing before leaving," she said.

"Leaving? Maisie, you're leaving?"

The little girl looked at Claire and nodded her head. "I'm leaving to go and live with Iris for a while."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

Maisie nodded her head. "I'm sure. I think I've had my fair share of dinosaurs for a little while."

Claire smiled lightly. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Maisie smiled and hugged Claire; Gideon simply blinking and letting out a warble. The duo turned to look at the hybrid and Maisie said, "Even though you scared me and tried to kill me. I forgive you, Gideon."

The dinosaur blinked again. He didn't know how to feel about that; mostly because he couldn't really feel at all.

"Well, I'm going to go and say goodbye to Owen. Goodbye Claire. Bye Gideon," said Maisie as she waved her hand; walking away to go and find Owen.

Claire simply watched as the little girl got farther and left her view. Claire turned her attention to the hybrid in the cage; smiling a wide smile. It seemed like she had some kind of good news.

"Well Gideon, I've got some good news," she said.

The hybrid lifted his head a little higher interest peaked at what the woman had to say.

"So, we got turned down when trying to get the green light to survey Isla Sorna, but it was considered unsafe for the dinosaurs. But, Benjamin Lockwood, along with he help of Masrani Global, was able to buy an island, which they call the Sanctuary, to put the dinosaurs on. All that we need is to go and charter it to deem it safe."

Gideon blinked. Did the lady think he knew what the heck she was talking about? Gideon simply crooned.

Claire smiled and nodded her head at Gideon. "Well, I'll come by and see you later."

The woman waved her hand as she walked away; out of Gideon's sight. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he did understand that it was good news. He was going to be out of the cage soon. Hopefully, he would be able to meet up with the other hybrids.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So when are we leaving for the charting thing?" Ian asked as he inspected Dom's mouth.

"Claire said in a week. It's not going to be just a small group," replied Lowery, "Masrani and InGen are sending soldiers with us to keep us safe in case if there are any dangers."

"The island is supposed to be empty, isn't it?"

Lowery nodded. "That's what Claire said. But, she, along with the government, just wanted to be sure."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Ian pulled out a small, jutting tooth, making Dom squeal in pain; shaking his head vigorously, only to stop when Ian started rubbing the back of Dom's head with his thumb; something he used to do when Dom was a baby.

"I know it hurts Dom, but you'll thank me when your older and bigger."

The small Indominus thrusted his head into Ian's shoulder, making him laugh.

"Well, Dom, you're good. Josiah, you're good, too. Alice, it's your turn now."

The infamous female Indominus walked over to Ian, placing her head in front of him; slowly opening her mouth, revealing her jagged teeth. Ian felt bad that the vets of Jurassic World didn't help Alice have a straight jaw due to her teeth. But, he assumed that maybe he could help[ adjust it better by pulling out some of the really badly placed ones. He began inspecting her teeth as both he and Lowery began to talk once again.

"So, what do you think's going to happen once they move the dinosaurs to the island?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we'll just leave them there and then find jobs and live our lives," Lowery replied.

Ian stopped his work for a moment to look at Lowery with an arched eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're meant to leave them alone. They don't need us once they're wild."

Ian pressed his lips together while letting out a sigh. "I guess you're right."

Ian got back to work on Alice and began to pull on a small, jagged tooth. Alice winced a bit, but she was used to getting her teeth pulled since Reggie used to do it when the park was still open.

"Ian, come on. Don't get bummed out now. I understand how you feel. I would want to keep working with the dinosaurs, too. But, they don't need out supervision once we let them loose. There's no park; no projects to use as an excuse to stick around."

Ian shook his head. "No, I'm not going to get bummed out. I just forgot that there wasn't a park. We're _actually_ letting them go free."

Lowery slowly nodded his head. "I know."

"I sure hope we at least get to visit."

Lowery scoffed lightly. "There's a dream."

"Wha-Come on. You don't think they'll let at least all of us working here visit once in a while?"

"Ian, once again, we're setting them free to live without humans; including visits."

Ian pouted as he stepped away from Alice's mouth; patting her snout to let her know she could close it.

"Well, we'll see what happens. I mean, do you think you could live without seeing Alice again?" he asked as he rubbed the snow white snout.

Lowery looked at Alice; staring deep into her scarlet eyes. He could see a glint of sadness in them. He sighed; walking up to the hybrid and hugging the snout.

"I can't. But…it's just how it has to be," he muffled into the scales.

Ian patted Lowery on the shoulder. "Maybe not. Maybe there's a chance that we can see them occasionally."

"Look, I admire your optimism, Ian. But, you have to have some pessimism."

Ian gave Lowery a joking look. He knew when to be real and when to joke around. This was an all to real situation.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, we were able to find all archives related to the dinosaurs on the computer. We've been letting Ian look over them, but he decided to emphasize more on studying Gideon. Anyway, he discovered stuff that he wanted to tell us," said Zia to everyone in the room.

Everyone's eyes then turned to Ian. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before speaking.

"So, uh, turns out that Gideon lacks something that they were going to put into the next type of Indoraptor," he said.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"He lacks… _empathy_ ; _emotions_. He was literally created to be a killing machine and nothing else. He only knows how to kill. He doesn't know any better."

Claire turned her head to look at Owen, who was simply processing the information.

"Now, that's not to say that there isn't some kind of way to teach him to be empathetic."

"Ian," began Zia, "I don't think you an teach the most lethal weapon in the world emotions."

"Well, Alice was a killing machine before she had a change of heart and became very loving and kind."

Nobody argued with him there.

"Anyway, was I was going to get at, is that we all need to put in effort into forming bonds with Gideon. He didn't go crazy and kill more people because he wants friends. So, lets start being friends to him, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. That's all on my part."

Claire nodded her head at Ian and stepped up. "Thank you Ian. Well, next week is when we go to charter the Sanctuary. Please, be prepared for anything."

"Claire," Lowery said, "if that island is supposed to be empty, then why do we have to prepare for anything?"

"I don't know Lowery. But, given how crazy everything has been in the past, I wouldn't just throw caution to the wind."

"Fine mom."

Claire rolled her eyes. "We'll be splitting up into four groups. We'll cover the four sectors of the island. I'll go more into detail as we get closer to the date. Let's keep working hard and keeping the dinosaurs safe and healthy."

Everyone soon dispersed, except for Ian and Owen. Ian stared at his uncle; noting how weird his uncle looked. He had been worried about both Owen and Claire for days now. But, he saw that Claire had improved; with Owen remaining in his weird state. Ian stepped up to Owen and asked him, "Uncle Owen, are you okay?"

Owen looked at his nephew and said, "Yeah. Why do you ask Ian?"

"It's just…you seem a little distant lately."

"What? Ian, I'm fine."

"Owen, you know that you can tell your nephew anything."

Owen chuckled. "I know, but there's nothing to tell Ian."

"I just feel like you kind of don't want to be here; a part of this."

Owen arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And why would you think that?"

"Over the past few days, I've been observing you. You don't talk with anyone else here but Claire. You don't try to appeal to any of the dinosaurs. You don't talk with Alice or even Blue. You just sit up here all day and seem to mope."

Owen stared at his nephew with a slightly irritated look. "Look, Ian, you don't know what I'm going through, okay? And frankly, it's none of your business."

"'None of my business?' Uncle Owen, the person you are right now, isn't the same Owen that was at the park years ago."

"It's been two years since then! The dinosaurs were going to die off and that was that! I made my peace with it and wanted to live a solitary life in peace. But, I got pulled back into the one thing I made my peace with."

Ian scoffed at his uncle. "So, you still want to leave all of this? You want to go off and be alone?"

Owen didn't answer; which was more than enough of a confirmation for Ian.

"How can you be like this Owen? You made your peace, but get thrown back into the mix and bond more with Blue than you ever had in your whole life. You stopped yet another hybrid from causing an even bigger problem in the world. Everything was handed to you again, yet you want to abandon it all because you just feel like you don't want to be a part of it all anymore?"

Owen sighed. He really didn't want to argue with anyone; let alone his goddamned nephew.

"These dinosaurs were going to die. I made my peace with it. I don't feel like I need to be a part of this story anymore."

"If you had truly made your damn peace with it; then you wouldn't have gone to save them from the eruption."

Owen gritted his teeth. "Ian, I am not in the mood to argue with you right now. Don't you have a job to do?"

"No. I just want to understand your stupid reasons for wanting to leave and live alone? After everything you did; you'd still want to try and go back to live a normal life of solitude?"

"Why does it matter to you Ian? You've always known that I'm more of a loner! I lived alone in an apartment before living with you and your parents for a couple of years. And even when I lived with you guys, I was a loner in your basement. All my relationships end because I want to be alone. The reason why Claire and I aren't together was because I made the decision to be a loner. I made my peace with Blue and Alice dying because I was fine with being alone."

"You know, I can't believe I ever looked up to you. I never knew you were some fake, weak ass man who likes running away from his problems!"

Owen clenched his fists. "Excuse me? Ian, when you go through what I went through, then you can talk. For now, respect your elders and learn your role."

Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What did I see in you as a role model? You're just as weak and confused as Dad was before leaving."

Owen was holding everything in his power back from laying a finger on his nephew. Those words, hit Owen like a car hitting him at full speed. Vince, Ian's father, was the lowest of the low when it came to being a father. He left Ian and his mother when Ian was ten years old; his reasons being that he simply didn't want to be a part of the family and would rather be alone. Owen hated that what Ian had said, was a factual parallel to what Owen was trying to become. However, Owen was truly a loner at heart. He preferred being in solitude; away from all the bullshit. He felt utterly insulted. How dare Ian compare him to his deadbeat father?

"Ian Michael Grady. How dare you compare me to that piece of shit father of yours? I have done nothing but be there for you and loved you for all your life! Even when I was in the Navy, I kept in touch with you and would always talk with you the most! I almost left the Navy for you when I heard your father left! But I got hired out before I got the chance! I've done nothing but done my best to keep you safe and loved. And now that you're an adult, with a bachelors and can finally get his life going; landing a small job here, you think you can come here and try to lecture me and insult me? Who the hell do you think you are? I am your uncle. You can't act all tough around me just because you're an adult now."

Ian stared at his uncle. He couldn't believe who Owen was becoming. This was the man he had looked up to all his life? A deadbeat loner who always ran from his problems?

"Don't try to act like a father to me now Owen. Look, you need to grow up and stop running from your problems. Be a fucking loner in you want, I don't care. But you just can't run away from your problems," said Ian.

"Listen Ian, I don't need you lecturing me and telling me what I should do. You have no place to tell me what to do. You're a fucking spoiled brat who feels like he owns everyone. I can't believe you're my sister's son. Sarah would have raised a way better child."

Ian and Owen were standing firm in front of each other; both prepared to take in any kind of physical altercation. The tension between the two could be cut with a damn chainsaw.

"Go fuck yourself Owen," spat Ian before turning around and storming out of the room.

Owen watched as his nephew left the room. Owen felt the urge to punch something, but instead mentally cursed and went to the elevator to take a walk outside of the mansion.

He had never expected to get this crazy with his beloved nephew…

 **A/N: Turtles! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm honestly always trying to find new things to put into the story to develop better and take different turns! What I really want to do is write longer chapters though! I will try my best to write longer chapters in the future! I will do my best to produce higher quality content with this story! Believe me my turtles! Please leave reviews! I love reading what you guys think of the story so far! Stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	5. The Originals

**The Originals**

James had arrived safe and sound to the lab and took his time greeting everyone. He saved Ian and Owen for last since he wanted to really talk with them when he saw them again. Claire led James to Gideon's cage; where Ian was checking the hybrid's mouth for any crooked teeth.

"Ian, there's someone here to see you," said Claire.

Ian stood up for a moment and turned around. He smiled widely at seeing James.

"Tio James! Long time, no see," he said.

James smiled widely at hearing Ian call him Tio. Ian didn't like speaking Spanish often, but would poke fun at it when James was around. The two embraced into a hug and separated after a few seconds.

"How are you Miguel?" James asked.

"I'm good. Working here with the dinosaurs. Making sure they're healthy and safe," he replied.

Claire took her leave; returning to the computer room to make some calls as the two continued to talk.

"So, where's Owen?"

Ian's smile faded slowly. "Somewhere."

James arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed."

Ian chuckled. "He's probably somewhere far; being a lonely loser sulking."

James was taken aback a bit by Ian's attitude and words regarding Owen.

"Uh, everything okay Miguel?" he asked.

"Why don't you go ask Tio Owen?" Ian retorted.

James stared at Ian for a few seconds. Why was he being like this? From the time James had known Ian, he had always known him as a happy, yet sarcastic kid. James loved Ian as if he were his actual nephew, and it kind of weirded him out that Ian was speaking rudely about his actual uncle.

"Miguel," James said sternly, "mirame."

Ian sighed, turning his eyes to James; plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Que paso?"

Ian smacked his lips. "We had a bit of an argument. Things were said. And now, Owen is a piece of shit who deserves to be alone."

James sighed. "You Gradys and your weird family antics. One minute you're all happy and loving the next, you're barking at each other for some weird stupidity."

"Yeah well, that's what makes Gradys so unique: we're emotional idiots."

" _Miguel_."

"What? What do you want me to say James? You want me to tell you that I love Owen? You want me to tell you I regret saying what I said? You want me to cry and tell you everything? That's just not going to happen. We fought, and words were said that can't be taken back! Now, if you'll excuse my James, I need to get back to helping Gideon. If you want to continue this conversation and try to act like an angel to fix the problem, then go find Owen."

Ian turned around and resumed inspecting Gideon's mouth for bad teeth. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't expect there to be any drama until _after_ they put the dinosaurs on the island. James then made his way up to the computer room; asking Claire where Owen was. She told him that Owen was in the exhibit room. She told him that all he had to do was take the elevator and go all the way up. He thanked her for the directions and followed them.

Upon arriving in the exhibit room, he found Owen staring at one of the exhibits containing a Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor about to engage in a fight. Owen simply stared at it; recollecting his thoughts about what was said to Ian and how to fix it. He knew a simple apology wouldn't work. He had said the same thing that Ian's father said before he left. Owen felt like throwing up. He didn't want to be a reflection of Ian's father.

"Owen?" James asked, "Amigo?"

Owen blinked a couple of times before turning around. "James! Welcome back, man!"

Owen smiled at the man and pulled him into a quick hug. James stared at Owen for a couple of seconds before saying, "Owen, what happened with Ian?"

Owen sighed, smile fading. "We got into an argument that could have been easily avoided."

"Or, maybe both of you needed it to happen."

Owen looked at James. "Not this argument."

"Pero que paso? Que dijeron?"

"We got into an argument because I told Ian that I wanted to leave all of this and be alone. I had already made my peace with the dinosaurs dying off and being able to live a life of solitude. Ian told me that it was stupid and we began to say things to each other that we just can't take back. He called me weak; fake. He told me that he couldn't understand why he looked up to me as a kid. He compared me to his fucking father. I told him that his mother could have raised a better kid. He told me to go and fuck myself. That same thing I told Ian; those words. Those words were what his father had told him before leaving them. I felt disgusted with myself. Now, we're apparently at ends with each other."

James pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Ay Owen."

"Now, I'm just trying to figure out how to resolve the situation before anything else gets out of hand."

James reached out and patted Owen's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. Then, James smacked Owen upside the head. Owen simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, saw that one coming," he said.

James nodded his head. "You deserve it, amigo. Owen, how did this happen? Or rather, why? I don't think it needed to escalate to what it did. But, what's done is done. Listen, you need to just find the right time and go talk to Ian about it."

"How? He's probably telling Alice and the other hybrids how much of an asshole I am."

"Owen, first, you know Alice loves you and probably wouldn't believe what Ian tells her about what you said."

"She's very perceptive, James."

James shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. So? Look, he's not telling them anything. I just talked with him and he's…well, as you'd expect: pissed and sassier than ever."

Owen sighed. "I just…don't know what to do."

"Owen, just go and talk to him. Maybe not now, but find a good time to do it. It could be after the days are over, or maybe when he's a bit more calmed down. Or maybe even when he's drunk."

Owen blinked at James. "Ian doesn't drink."

"That you know of amigo. He's twenty-one; he's legal."

"Sarah taught him better. She didn't drink, and neither did Ian's father. And, he tried it one time, and hated it."

"Look, that's aside the point. The point is, you need to find the right moment to talk with him about this."

"I know. But, part of me just…feels like apologizing won't be enough."

James arched an eyebrow. "What else do you want to do? Buy him a damn car? Owen, he's your nephew; not your son."

Owen slowly nodded his head.

"All you need to do is talk with him. I'm sure Ian will think it's more than enough."

"How can you be sure?"

James placed his hands on his hips. "Amigo, if there's anything I've learned from being your best friend and a close family friend with Ian, Sarah, Ryan, and your parents, it's that Gradys truly love each other and always put family first. You all would put your lives on the line to help each other out. You all love each other so much that it's hard to think that you would fight like this and have this tension."

Owen sighed again. He knew James was right. His family was filled with it's problems, but he knew that at the end of the day, they all loved each other. They would all risk so much to be sure that the others were all right.

"Now, let me ask you: You love Ian right?" James asked.

Owen nodded his head. "You know I do. With all my heart."

"And, you would do anything for your nephew?"

"I would take a fucking bullet for him."

"Well then, what's stopping you from healing your relationship with him?"

Owen blinked. "I'll talk to him later."

"Okay. Good. I can't have my sobrino mad at his tio."

"James, you know you're not his actual uncle, right?"

James gasped dramatically. "He called me 'Tio' when he saw me."

Owen rolled his eyes with a light scoff. "Okay fine. I guess you can be an uncle to Ian if you want to."

James playfully punched Owen in the arm. "So, quick question: why would you still want to be a loner, when your surrounded by people who love you? Let alone the fact that you had Claire and I'm sure that this whole experience brought you back together, right?"

Owen shook his head. "Nope. I'm still riding solo. I just don't want to add stress to Claire's life right now. And, I just need some time to focus on myself."

"You and your weird loner nonsense."

"What? Are you mad at me now?"

"No, I was just remembering why you and I ended."

Owen rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "I didn't end us because I wanted to be alone. I ended us because I got hired out of the Navy to work with the raptors!"

James laughed. "I know, I just love pushing your buttons with why we ended."

Owen punched James in the arm and the two men then began to make their way back to the lab downstairs. As they were in the elevator, Owen looked at James and said, "You were the one who ended it anyway."

James looked at Owen. He laughed at Owen's words. "Believe what you want Owen, I remember that day as if it was yesterday."

Owen rolled his eyes with a light scoff. "Typical of you to remember something like that."

James arched an eyebrow. "You want to fight?"

"I don't think you want any of this James. Last time we fought, I kicked your ass."

"Oh yeah?"

James then wrapped his arm around Owen's neck and pulled him down and began to give him a noogie; Owen swatting at James and whining at his best friend to stop. James stopped and let go of Owen; laughing as his friend punched him in the shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. The elevator doors opened, and Owen got out as soon as possible to avoid getting another noogie. James chuckled and decided to talk with Ian again to see just how upset with Owen he was. He walked down the stairs and found Ian standing in front of the Indominus cage. He approached and greeted the Indominus, with Alice giving him a happy trill at seeing him again. He then looked at Ian and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"If it's about Owen, then no," Ian replied.

"Come on, Ian. Don't be like this."

"No, go ahead James. We can talk here, in front of Alice, Josiah and Dom."

"Miguel. No seas asi chico."

Alice stepped up to the iron bars; wondering what the two were talking about.

"Ian," said James, "you're better than this."

"James, I want Alice to understand that not everything is sunshine and rainbows with the Gradys, that's all."

James rolled his eyes with a scoff. "You know what? Fine. Alice, Ian and Owen had a little bit of a fight."

Alice blinked; surprised at hearing what James had just said. Ian and Owen fought? She never would have thought that something like that would happen. From what she understood and saw, Owen and Ian loved each other immensely and didn't seem like they would actually fight. She knew that they both normally had witty and sarcastic banter with each other, but it was mostly for entertainment purposes. But hearing that it escalated to a fight, caught Alice a little off guard.

"Owen wanted to be alone and Ian decided to tell Owen that he was weak and didn't deserve to be called his uncle."

Ian looked at James with an arched eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm just telling Alice what happened. Ian also told Owen that he was stupid and deserved to be alone."

Ian was flustered. "Wha-James! Stop lying to Alice! Alice, my sweet Alice, Owen and I had an argument. Owen was telling me about how he wanted to be alone and leave all of this behind and live in solitude. We said bad things to each other; things that we shouldn't have said. But, what's done is done."

Alice looked at Ian. She was a little frustrated at both Ian and Owen. She didn't like hearing that they both said nasty things to each other. She barked at him, telling the boy that he should go and apologize to Owen.

"What? You want me to go and talk to him?" Ian asked her.

The hybrid nodded her head.

"Why should I? I simply told Owen the truth. _He_ was the one who insulted. His words were full of hatred and poison. He told me the exact thing my goddamned father told me before abandoning us. Why should I be the one to go and talk to him? Why shouldn't he be the one to talk to me?"

Alice thought about Ian's questions. She felt that regardless of who insulted who, both parties should still be willing and mature enough to go to the other and talk about it. She chittered to Ian that both he and Owen are being ignorant in resolving the situation.

"Wha-Hey, don't tell me that I'm being dumb, okay? _He_ started it, so he has to be the one to end it," Ian said.

"Ian, that's not even remotely true. _You_ were the one who approached Owen. _You_ were the one to start. _You_ have to be the one to finish what _you_ started," added James.

Ian sighed, letting out a displeased sound. "Okay, I understand that. But it's just…Owen said the one thing that I never thought he would say. And it really hurt, you know?"

James nodded his head. "I get it. But, how do you think he feels about it?"

Ian sighed. He knew that Owen felt terrible. Owen hated his dad. It would make sense for him to feel bad for saying something to Ian that only reminded him of the man that abandoned them.

"Ian. Let me ask you: Do you love Owen?" James asked.

Ian looked at James. "Of course I do. He's my uncle. He's been a father-figure to me ever since I was born. He was the first person to hold me when I was born. I look up to him so much."

"Well, then, don't you think that you should talk to him about this? I mean, you wouldn't want to keep your relationship with your uncle severed, right?"

Ian shook his head. "But I mean, when do I even talk to him? I'm pretty busy most of the day with the dinosaurs. And Owen's not around most of the time."

"I talked to him. All in good time Miguel. Just wait for a good moment to talk, okay?"

Ian nodded his head. Alice blinked and flicked her tail. She was content at hearing that Owen and Ian were going to resolve this issue. It was never god for family to turn their backs on each other. She just couldn't imagine doing such a thing with Dom or Josiah. She would never forgive herself for doing something like that. She looked at Dom, who was cuddled up against a sleeping Josiah. She smiled at the two. She simply loved them both too much to even think of fighting them.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _'You are nothing but a monster, a machine. You know nothing but death and destruction. You have no emotions. You lack empathy. You will never get the family that you want because you can never learn to love them back. You will be alone and remain that way forever.'_

Gideon shook his head and barked, telling his Wild Side to screw off. It was getting a bit more out of hand than usual. It was pestering at him more often than it used to. It was trying to get through to Gideon. But, the hybrid knew how to fight it and keep it down. He had motives that drove him forward. He had ambitions. He wanted a family and simply wouldn't let his Wild Side get in the way of that. Other people had started coming by to talk with him and form bonds with him, and he appreciated the effort they were all putting in in becoming his friends; his family. He could see that they all _did_ want to become a bigger part of his life.

The Indoraptor was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Owen standing in front of him.

"Hey Gideon," he said, "how's it going, Buddy?"

The hybrid chittered, saying that he was just in deep thoughts and keeping his Wild Side away.

"Well that's good. It's good to know you're holding up so well. And listen, I know that I haven't really talked to you much, but I promise you, I will not let you be alone. I will be sure that someone is always with you. Mark my words, Buddy."

The Indoraptor blinked. He processed the words uttered by the human. He then began to feel…a strange, warm feeling in his chest. What was this? What he getting sick? Gideon began to scratch a bit at his chest, warbling that he was feeling weird.

Owen chuckled. "I'm telling you this because, I got a slap in the face today about myself."

Gideon mentally winced. That slap must have hurt.

"Well, I hope you got time. Because I'm keeping my promise to you. I'm going to stay here and talk to you until someone else comes along. For now, let's hope I don't talk your ears off."

Owen sat down in front of the cage and began to talk about whatever came to his mind; Gideon simply engaging himself in listening intently. He enjoyed hearing people's stories and such.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

It had been a couple of days and Owen and Ian hadn't gotten to resolving their situation. The two would acknowledge each other and greet each other. But they hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and talk. James was working hard with Lowery and Franklin in finding out more about the Sanctuary, but it was all vague information. All they knew was that it was bought out by Lockwood and Mills, but Masrani Global out bought it, meaning that Claire was making sure the island was truly safe and sound. The charter trip was in four days, and everyone who was going was making preparations. Claire called the team to the computer room, having big news for them.

"Okay, so, the trip is in a few days and we've got most of what we need to go. Also, I invited one more person on this trip to help us out. He said he wanted to help out because he feels like the dinosaurs should have a chance to live isolated on the Sanctuary," she said.

"Who'd you call up?" Lowery asked.

"Well, he's a former Jurassic World employee. He was also involved in the original park's incident in ninety-three. Everyone, say hello to Mister Timothy Murphy."

Everyone looked towards the door and watched as Tim walked in, a wide smile on his face. He greeted everyone and shook their hands. Afterwards, he walked over and stood next to Claire'

"Now that Tim is here, I wanted to tell you all a bit more about this whole chartering trip. The trip is soley meant to be a kind of scouting mission. Just making sure the island is safe."

"So, you want us to help you find out if there's a volcano there?" Franklin asked.

"No. There have been reports and rumors about the island. They say some people who have gone on it illegally, never came back."

"Where'd you hear that? We've been trying to find out stuff about that island for days and you know more about it than we do?" James asked.

"I called various people. Anyway, the map of the island is split into four main sections: Moutains, Forests, Fields, and Swamps. My plan was to split the eight of us up into groups of two and have soldiers follow along."

"Who'd you split up with who?" Zia asked.

"Well, the first duo is Lowery and Franklin, who will cover the Swamps."

"What? You want us to cover the swamps? Do you know how much bug spray I'm going to need?" Franklin asked.

Zia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know if my body can handle covering swamps," said Lowery.

"You're going to cover the swamps and that's final. Got it?" Claire asked sternly.

The two nodded their heads.

"Now, I have paired Zia and James to cover the Fields."

Zia smiled at James and the two high fived.

"Owen and Ian will cover the mountains."

The uncle and nephew looked at each other, giving light smiles before nodding their heads at Claire.

"And finally, Tim and I will cover the forests. Our jobs are to make sure everything is safe and sound. Report anything and everything. Be it out of the ordinary or normal. The government really wants us to be specific with this stuff."

"Say, are we not going to hire actual charters to help us get the lay of the land?" Lowery asked.

"They are sending charters. They will accompany you along with the soldiers."

"Anything else that you want to add on to this?" Zia asked.

Claire shifted before replying. "Um, well. I decided to bring along a few extra pairs of eyes to help us out."

"You…hired….the Air Force?" Ian asked slowly with an arched eyebrow.

"No. I hired eyes and noses."

Owen looked at Claire. "Claire, if you mean you're bringing along who I think you're bringing along let me tell you that's it's not exactly a hot idea."

Everyone looked back and forth at Claire and Owen, wondering what Owen was eluding to.

"Well, they could help us in finding anything out of the ordinary," she said.

"What is she talking about?" Lowery asked.

"Claire wants to bring along the hybrids."

Everyone practically snapped their necks turning to look at Claire.

"Claire, are you crazy?" Ian asked, "I'd understand bringing Alice. But, Josiah, Dom and Gideon? You sure you want to put them out there?"

"Well, Josiah would easily help us out if Alice is willing to. Dom would follow around. And, Gideon listens to human command. Maybe getting him to help us isn't a bad thing."

"Claire, remember that we're trying to help Gideon with his animalistic side, trying make him forget he's a man-made machine. Giving him commands only adds and reminds him of the fact that he's basically a genetic robot."

Claire sighed. "I know. But, I already got the permission to bring them. So, it's out of the question. The hybrids are coming and each group is going to be accompanied by one."

"Please tell me that I have Alice," said Lowery.

Claire shook her head. "No, I assigned you and Franklin with Dom."

"What?" Ian asked, "Dom only listens to three people: Alice, Josiah, and myself. Why would you pair him with Lowery?"

"Because they got the easiest section of the island. I'm not going to send Dom on a trek through the mountains where he could potentially hurt himself."

"So, what about everyone else? What hybrids did you assign to them?" Zia asked.

"Josiah will accompany you and James. Alice will come along with myself and Tim. Gideon will be teaming up with Owen and Ian."

An awkward silence fell upon the room. Nobody was saying a word now. Everyone had felt that Claire deciding to being the hybrids was out of line, but nobody really wanted to call her out on it because she kind of had a point. They needed all the help they could get; and if the hybrids were the resolution for it, then so be it.

The silence was broken when everyone heard the sounds of footsteps entering the room. They all turned around and widened their eyes at who was standing at the doorway.

"No way," Ian said.

"What's he doing here?" Owen asked.

"The government wanted him to come by and check up on some things. He's mostly here to tell us that we simply shouldn't do anything," Claire said nastily.

Then, another familiar face walked through the door, followed by another.

"What is this a ninety-three incident reunion?" Lowery asked.

"They're here to just be the little voices in our heads," Claire replied.

Standing at the door was Ian Malcom, Ellie Sattler, and Alan Grant…

 **A/N: Turtles! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions, do not be afraid to ask! Anyway, there's plenty more to come! Stay tuned and don't forget to leave reviews! I really love reading what you guys think! I'd greatly appreciate it if you left reviews.**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	6. The Reasons

**A/N: Just wanted to say, thanks for all the love and support! I love reading your reviews! They keep this story going! Anyway, on with the show! Enjoy!**

 **The Reasons**

Golden amber orbs slit with intense curiosity scanned every inch of the cage and those walking outside of it. He wasn't planning to escape; he was simply trying to figure everything out at once. He had been in this cage for days. Simply lying idle as he received attention from others. He began forging relationships; bonds with those who gave him the attention. He couldn't feel anything towards them however since he lacked emotions, excluding anger; which was mentally incarnated as his Wild Side. He was trying to find out more of who he was; what he was meant to be. He knew he was created to be a killing machine; but he knew that there was something more to him than others thought.

He knew that he was meant to be something better than a killing machine.

His creators might have made him with bad intentions; but life had other plans for him.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"He's…interesting," said Dr. Grant.

Ian looked at him with a small smile. "He's actually way more interesting than this. I guess he's just lost in deep thought."

Grant turned to the boy and eyed him with suspicion. "Deep thought?"

"Oh, right, Gideon is an Indoraptor. He's a combination of the Indominus Rex and the Velociraptor; the two most intelligent creatures on the planet. Also, it makes him the most lethal creature on the planet."

Grant looked back at Gideon. "…Interesting."

"Gideon was meant to be used in combat; to fight wars or help with police matters and such. Since he is a prototype, is gene sequence wasn't fully completed. He is at his full height, though he may grow a couple of inches in length. He had a fast metabolism, meaning that we have to feed him almost constantly. He eats about five times a day. He's responsive to human command. And, he tracks laser sights and attacks targets with an acoustic signal."

"You know, I might always say that Malcom is crazy and his theories can be a bit of none sense. But, the only theory that I can agree with is that life finds a way."

Ian arched an eyebrow. "You're saying that due to seeing at how far stupid geneticists have come in cloning and making their own dinosaurs?"

The infamous paleontologist nodded his head.

"Back in the first park, it was simple dinosaurs; no hybrids. People dreamed so much of dinosaurs and seeing them. But, no one knew about the island and believed the stories until the San Diego Incident that Malcolm was involved in. When I heard that a new park was being built, I simply couldn't believe it. Why would man still try to make such a horrendous place again? Had they not learned from the first mistake and disaster?"

"That's understandable. But, what did you think when the park thrived for ten years?"

"Well, when I saw that the park was being a massive success, I needed to check it out for myself and see just how safe and sound it was. So, I went down, alongside Malcolm and Billy, and that's when we ran into you."

"Oh, I remember that day."

Grant nodded. "I saw Hammond's dream come to life. The dinosaurs, the people; they were all safe. Everyone was happy, with wide smiles on their faces; standing in admiration at seeing the dinosaurs. I saw that…there was some kind of control. I saw two species separated by sixty-five million years of evolution co-existing. But, what caught my attention was when they talked about creating hybrid dinosaurs. I found the idea absolutely ridiculous. Why meddle with nature in such a way? Why make matters worse? Was cloning dinosaurs not enough? Did people really want more teeth? Were people truly bored or uninterested by dinosaurs anymore? If people were truly bored, then the park wouldn't have been getting its regular twenty thousand guests a day. But, that's already water under the bridge. I never got the chance to see the hybrids. But, seeing one in person is slightly… _intimidating_."

"It's the eyes," said Ian, "they strike a sense of fear and dread don't they?"

Grant sighed; nodding his head in response.

"They make you freeze. You understand that you're in the presence of something… _abnormal_."

Ian nodded. "Just wait until you meet Alice and the other Indominus."

Grant smiled. "Lead the way then."

Ian walked Dr. Grant towards the Indominus cage while Malcolm watched Gideon from afar with Claire and Owen.

The chaotician sighed. "I don't think I will ever understand just how outrageous and stupid humanity can get."

Claire looked at Malcolm. "That's a little… _harsh_."

"More like _correct_. I've always hated being right ever since I started my career and I still hate being right now."

"Doctor Malcolm, _you_ didn't predict what would happen on the park. You spouted theories that became reality."

Malcolm chuckled. "My point exactly. In my whole career, I've never been wrong when it came to Chaos Theory. Hammond learned that in the first park. Ludlow learned that when trying to bring the dinosaurs here before the San Diego Incident. The whole world learned in the Indominus Incident. Every single dream or thread to the dinosaurs and making a park all led to the same outcome: death and life finding a way."

Owen decided to speak up. "Yeah but, don't you think that the dinosaurs should get a chance to live in solitude? I mean, we're just moving them to the island and then leaving them alone for good."

Malcolm looked at Owen. "Yeah, sure. That's what they said about Sorna and Nublar. We were going to leave them alone. But, we meddled with nature and only made matters worse. You guys went to Nublar and brought the dinosaurs here; a terrible idea in the history of bad ideas, if I may add. The only thing that would be the true icing on the cake would be if these dinosaurs were let loose on the mainland."

Claire shook her head. "Oh, we wouldn't have let that happen if it came to it."

"Really? Your emotions and feelings towards the dinosaurs wouldn't have made you release them into the wild given the circumstances?"

Owen butted in. "But it didn't happen Doctor Malcolm. No point in theorizing now, right?"

"That's true. But now you're trying to move them to a 'safe' island and not mess with them anymore. You expect me to fully believe a statement like that? Do you really feel like you'll be able to just move and live a different life?"

Claire hesitantly nodded her head. Owen didn't move and simply stared at Malcolm.

"I made my peace with them dying. It would make no difference leaving them there and then finding another job," said Owen.

Malcolm arched an eyebrow. "Really? Well, if you truly made your peace with it, then you wouldn't have gone to save them."

Owen mentally winced. He had gotten that slap in the face before when his damn nephew told him the same thing.

"Well, regardless," said Claire, "Doctor Malcolm, I'm hoping you can understand that we're doing this with the most honest and best intentions."

"Oh, I believe you Miss Dearing. I just don't believe everyone else."

Claire arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I believe that _you_ and your group will safely escort the dinosaurs to the island and leave them alone. However, I believe that the rest of humanity will try and intervene."

Claire looked down to the cage where Gideon was. "Before the Indominus Incident, Henry would always say at how people were trying to copy his work."

"Exactly. Genetic power was released into the world ever since the first park. Geneticists left and right, trying to copy the work that Doctor Wu had set into motion. Companies such as BioSyn, trying to make their own parks; their own weapons. Wu was afraid of this since the first park, yet decided to make more for Jurassic World."

Claire and Owen nodded their heads. They now fully understood Wu's stress when creating and cloning the dinosaurs and hybrids.

"And now, genetic power is fully exposed to the world. Governments are working on stopping companies from meddling with such power, but haven't really come up with anything to stop said companies. They don't really view it as a main priority; which is stupid. They need to understand that if people are making things like that, then humanity will slowly begin to fall into a decline."

Claire and Owen looked as Malcolm pointed to Gideon.

"Um, Doctor Malcolm, if I may. The hybrids that we have hear are fully trained and respond to human commands," said Claire.

"Trained dinosaurs? What's next? Pet dinosaurs people can take to their homes?"

Owen chuckled. "If you want, we can introduce you to them. They're safe; really."

Malcolm nodded his head; following Claire and Owen as they took him to Gideon's cage. They brought him in front of the cage and Malcolm simply stared at the Indoraptor. He studied the eyes and the scales. The eyes they could pierce any soul into submission. The scales, the coloration was simply…beautiful. Malcolm had to admit, the Indoraptor was quite the hybrid to look at.

"This is Gideon the Indoraptor," said Claire, "he was created by scientists to be a weapon for war. But, he didn't want to be a weapon and simply…stopped before he could do anything really."

Malcolm looked at Claire, then back at the hybrid. "You expect me to believe that a hybrid could have a… _change of heart_?"

"Gideon here is a mixture of the Indominus Rex and a Velociraptor; making him the most intelligent creature on the planet."

"That's great. But, how does that make up for his 'change of heart?'"

Claire looked at Owen. Malcolm had a point. Gideon lacked emotions, so how would he exactly have change of heart?

"Well, he didn't attack anyone once I told him I was going to be his friend," replied Owen.

Malcolm arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Owen nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I can believe you, given that almost anything _can_ happen nowadays," said the chaotician.

"So, how about we show you the Indominus? Maybe you'll be more swayed with them."

"We'll see."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oh my god," said Doctor Grant.

The famous paleontologist was in total awe of the three Indominus in front of him. They were simply magnificent. They were beautiful. The eyes of the bigger male truly pierced into his soul and also astounded him. The hybrids were truly terrifyingly beautiful.

"Impressed?" Ian asked.

Grant nodded his head. "These have to be some of the most magnificent creatures I've ever seen."

"Well, these are the three Indominus Rex: Alice, the female in the left corner; Josiah, the larger male over there curled up to the small one; and Dom, the small male Indominus cuddled up to Josiah."

"What's their make up?"

"Well, Indominus is quite the mixture Doctor Grant. I'll show you the full file later. The base gene is from a T Rex, and another base gene is from a Velociraptor. They also have some other creatures, such as cuttlefish, tree frogs, Carnotaraus. The rest is in the file. Indomiuns Rex were created to be a break out star for the park; but Alice got a bit of _cabin fever_ and hatred from being mistreated when she was younger. However, looking deeper into the late Doctor Wu's work, the Indominus was created as a massive prototype for warfare. The Indominus Incident was set up by InGen to see if the raptors could work well in the field; as well as the see how the Indominus could work against people and other dinosaurs. The mission failed and that's why and when they began to create the Indoraptor."

"That's quite the story to go along with the answer I was looking for."

Ian chuckled. "Sorry, it just feels like it has to be a part of it."

Grant nodded. "It's understandable."

Ian looked into the cage. "Alice, this man here is Doctor Alan Grant, a renowned paleontologist with a great love for dinosaurs."

Alice crooned a greeting to the man, saying that it was nice to meet her.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Ian and Alice looked at Grant slightly shocked.

"Did you…understand her?" Ian asked.

"Yes, why?"

Ian arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"I worked with a Velociraptor's resonating chamber after surviving Isla Sorna."

"But I mean, how did you study it? You would have needed raptors to communicate with."

"I did. When I went to go and visit Jurassic World I took the liberty to do just that."

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Ah, okay."

"So, I understand about ten percent velociraptor."

Ian slowly nodded his head with a slight pout of his lips. "Wow, there's a language that should be taught in schools, huh Alice?"

Alice smiled. She still hadn't learned how to laugh, but she was doing so mentally.

"So Doctor Grant, if I may, what are you and Doctor Sattler and Malcolm doing here?"

"Well, Ellie and I are here mostly to check up on Tim and just to see how you all are with the process of moving them. Malcolm is mostly here to be your annoying conscience."

"But, why? I mean, we're going to move them and then that's it. No more interaction with dinosaurs."

Grant looked at Ian. "There is something more to it, which is the _main_ reason why Malcolm is here. But, such matters will be discussed at a later time."

Ian simply nodded his head; slightly confused at Malcolm's words. What 'matters' could he possibly be talking about?

The two turned their attention to Malcolm, Claire and Owen when the three stepped up next to the for Malcolm to check out the hybrids.

Malcolm studied the hybrids. He was equally impressed as when he saw Gideon.

"Well?" Claire asked.

"Impressive," he said.

"Anyway, Doctor Malcolm you've heard our intentions and our endgame. Would you like to try to add anything to it or counter it?"

Malcolm turned his head to looked at Claire, "Don't do anything else stupid."

"Wow, talk about blunt," said Ian with a chuckle.

Malcolm shrugged unapologetically.

"It's called saying the truth. Humanity has shown a vain stupidity when it came to dinosaurs over the past few years. I am simply hoping that you stop that trend."

Owen and Claire nodded their heads. They would be sure not to do anything else stupid… _yet_.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ellie watched from the computer room as Alan and Malcolm checked out the dinosaurs. Tim stood next to her, shooting short glances at her every minute or so.

"You know in all of my life I never thought I'd see dinosaurs again," she said.

Tim looked at the paleobotanist. "What do you mean?"

"I made a vow to never return to that island and to not involve myself with _live_ dinosaurs anymore. I didn't visit the park, even though my children wanted to. I sent them with their grandparents instead."

Tim sighed. "So, what made you come back?"

"You for starters. And, I guess I just needed to get over the fear after twenty-five years."

Tim smiled. "Thanks, I guess. But, I just think it's a little weird that you, Doctor Grant and Doctor Malcolm would just pop up. Why are you _actually_ here?"

"We'll talk about it later. Look at you though. All grown up. What made you go back?"

"I owed Rexy for saving our lives; and my love for dinosaurs never died because of the Incident. Jurassic World was _safe_."

"Rexy? You named the T Rex?"

"It's just a little nickname. I decided to be her caretaker to repay the debt I owed her."

"Tim, she simply appeared by chance. Any other dinosaur could have shown up and dealt with the raptors."

"That is true. But, at the end of the day, it was Rexy who appeared and saved us."

Ellie looked at Time with a small smile. "You're still that small kid inside, huh?"

Tim chuckled. "What can I say? Dinosaurs rock."

A silence fell upon the two for a couple of seconds.

"You feared dinosaurs all this time. Yet, you came here and see that they're behind bars. Why not take the opportunity to see them up close?"

Ellie shook her head. "It's not _that_ easy Timmy."

Tim nodded his head. "I understand. Lex still feels that way, too."

"How is she?"

"She's good. She has two kids; twins. A boy and a girl. They're about two and a half years old now. If you'd like, I could give you her number so you can contact her to try to meet up."

Ellie nodded slightly. "I'd like that."

Tim smiled. It was great seeing Ellie and the others again. The Incident brought them together; forming a strange kind of familial relationship between all of them.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, it has come to the attention of some of you that it seems a little strange that the three of us have just showed up out of nowhere and seemed to just check up on all of you," said Grant, "However, there is another reason why we are here. It's something that came up with the government's of both Costa Rica and the United States. Both countries decided to make a special team. A team that would protect the dinosaurs and keep them safe on the Sanctuary."

Claire arched an eyebrow. "What team?"

"They've made the Dinosaur Protection Group an official government team."

Claire's eye widened.

"Except they've been renamed D.I.N.O. The acronym is a little…bland, but they had to reach for something."

Ian asked, "What's it stand for?"

"Dinosaurs Immunization in Nature Organization."

"Wow, they really did reach for it, huh?" Lowery asked.

"Anyway," said Grant, "the reason we came down here was to see what you all thought and to give you pros and cons."

"But, if they already ruled; then why send you guys to see if we could counter?" Zia asked.

"Our jobs are to see if the dinosaurs truly do need humanity to step in to keep them safe."

"Which is why I told Miss Dearing not to do anything else stupid," said Malcolm, "the government's forming the group was a bad idea, and I fought it. They decided not to listen this time. Well, I'll just sit back and see how it all plays out."

Ian smiled a bit at Malcolm. "Ugh, I love him."

Lowery rolled his eyes. "You only love his straightforwardness."

"Duh. That's the best part!"

Ellie decided to speak. "Now, from what I understand, majority of you have dealt with dinosaurs before in situations of survival. I want you to understand that these are forces of nature that ruled the Earth for years before being wiped out. If you decide to help out with the group, you're signing up for a major risk. Dinosaurs are here in a new century and they are slowly finding their way back up the food chain."

"I understand that you have all worked with dinosaurs; either here or on the island when the park was still up and running. However, you're putting them out in the wild, meaning that it will be harder to keep track and you run a risk of being attacked by carnivores," said Grant.

"But I mean, what was the reason for the team being formed anyway? The goal was simply to make the Sanctuary the final frontier for a biological preserve for the dinosaurs. No human interaction was ever considered after that point. Why make it a big deal now?" Lowery asked.

Ellie shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours. They simply ruled it and didn't even give us the full run down of how it's supposed to all work."

"Man, Doctor Malcolm, I think you should be more worried about the government doing something stupid rather than us," said Ian.

"Regardless, they said that they will be sending a judge here and one with you when you go and charter the island. The judges will inspect everything and see that everything's in order. If everything is nice and clean, then they will give full approval and the team will be officially put under oath and it will become government matters."

Everyone in the room was slightly confused. Why would the governments do something like this without even letting them know? What was the purpose of it all? Was it a stupid idea or a good idea?

No, it was a _horrible_ idea…

 **A/N: Turtles! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love writing them! I loved writing this one though! It just flowed so well, you know? Anyway, leave reviews! They are the fuel that keeps this engine going! Stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	7. The Expressive Thief

**The Expressive Thief**

"I can't believe the government would just make the group without even informing us," said Claire as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess they would have thought that we were okay with it given that we're totally for the cause," said Zia.

"Please, the governments should have consulted us and experts around the globe before making a random ass ruling," said Ian.

Ian walked across the table and leaned up against the desk where Franklin was sitting.

"I mean, why give the dinosaurs more protection? They'll be in the safest island we can provide. Why do they need _us_ there?"

"Because they're aware of companies such as BioSyn who might try to get them off for malicious deeds," said Malcolm.

"If they know that InGen and BioSyn are into some deep shit, then why not shut them down?"

"Because they've got connections on the inside," said Lowery.

Ian rolled his eyes. "This isn't some government conspiracy Lowery."

"What? You don't think that InGen or BioSyn has people on the inside? You don't think they have connections? These are two of the top companies that wield genetic power in their hands. Why wouldn't they try to take what they're trying to make from the island?"

Ian shrugged. Not saying anything as he knew that Lowery was right.

"So, what? We just…impress the judges and then get to work after the charter trip?" Owen asked.

Grant nodded his head. "Exactly."

"Wow. I guess this is going to be easier than I thought."

"You don't know that Owen," said Claire, "The judges could be ruthless."

"Well, how about we see when they get here, hm?" Lowery asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Then, a thunderous roar echoed throughout the whole lab, making Sattler and Franklin jump a bit. Grant looked in the direction in which the roar came from.

"Y-You have the T-Rex?" he asked.

Claire nodded her head.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the largest cage we have here. She's in the cage next to the giant emergency doors at the end of the lab."

Grant, Sattler and Malcolm followed each other out in pursuit of the cage where Rexy was being held. They quickly found the cage and all three stood in awe.

There she was. The same monster that had attacked them and given them hell over twenty-five years ago. Her forest scales seemed to have darkened with age; her battle scars, the ones from fighting the Big One, showed how much of a fighter she was. Her eyes; the stare, could cut through stone if it could. It still made Alan freeze in place. It still made Ellie tremble in fear. It still made Malcolm believe that life would always find a way. This was the monster that came from the stuff of nightmares. This was the monster that they would admire as kids. It was the monster that they could call a savior. This was Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"My god," said Grant, "she's still as intimidating as ever."

The forest scaled Queen turned her head to look at the three; narrowing her vision to focus solely on them. Why did they seem so familiar to her? Rexy sniffed the air. They smelled familiar as well. Had she met them before? Had she tried eating them before?

"Can she see us?" Ellie asked.

"No, her vision is based on movement. We're not moving. She only hears us and smells us," Grant replied.

"Actually Doctor Grant," said Ian as he approached the three, "Rexy's vision isn't compromised by movement. She can see you in all your glory. The reason why Rexy, along with the rest of the dinosaurs, can't see if you don't move is because Wu and his other scientist friends added certain insect genes in the sequence gaps. It's widely known that most insects, especially flies, can't see anything unless it moves. It's the reason they land on people who sit or stand still and don't fly away until we move. So, yeah. Rexy can see you. And it looks like she seems to recognize the three of you."

Grant shook his head. "No, that's not possible. Research has been done and it is widely believed that the T-Rex's vision was based on movement."

"Doctor Grant, I really don't mean to get on your bad side. But, it's in the files of the Tyrannosaurus. They put in fly DNA and it gave them the ability to not see unless something moves."

"But, what about the extensive research? It's believed to have movement based vision."

"Doctor grant, you keep saying it yourself. It's 'believed' that the T-Rex's sight is based on movement. Has someone actually interviewed Rexy to see about her vision?"

Grant sighed. "I will look at the files after this."

Ian nodded his head.

Rexy rose to her full height-or what she could in the small cage-and paced towards the iron bars. Sattler and Malcolm moved back while Grant stayed in place. Rexy pressed her snout against the bars; exhaling hot, humid breath onto the paleontologist. Grant blinked and then pressed his hand quickly against the tip of the snout; Rexy simply letting the human touch her. He smiled lightly and then said, "We meet again."

Rexy rumbled. She remembered these three now. From ages ago, after she broke out of her prison and roamed loose on an island where dinosaurs ruled the Earth.

Tim and Claire walked over to the cage, standing next to Sattler. Rexy's vision narrowed on her two human children and she moved over to them. Tim smiled and put his hand past the bars; making the doctors freeze and tell him to retract it. Tim waved them off as Rexy pressed her snout against the human's hand.

"Hey Mama," said Tim as he rubbed the forest colored scales.

Rexy was glad to see her children were okay.

Claire walked up and did the same as Tim; leaving Sattler and Malcolm in awe.

"Still think dinosaurs and man are a bad idea?" Grant asked Malcolm.

"Always. Just because we see one case of a nice dinosaur doesn't mean that the rest of them are that way," replied the chaotician.

"Same goes for humans," added Sattler.

"She sure looks uncomfortable in that cage," said Ian.

"Remember that she was just going to be sold. So the small cage was temporary."

"Anyway, as touching a reunion as this is, we need to start preparing for the first judge. We need to clean up a bit more and make sure all the dinosaurs are healthy and cages are clean. Claire and Owen have to come up with a very, _very_ detailed plan for the trip. Zia and I will ensure that the dinosaurs are healthy. Franklin and Lowery will make sure that the place is safe and in tip top shape."

With that, Ian turned around and began to inspect the dinosaurs along with Zia.

Everyone then dispersed and did the jobs that Ian had told them to do.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was now two days before the trip and the judge was expected to arrive today. Everyone was simply tidying up before the judge arrived. It was going to be simple, straight, and to the point. Show the judge that the upcoming D.I.N.O was fully capable to keeping the dinosaurs safe and healthy. Everyone was hoping that everything would go smoothly. But, Doctor Malcolm had the skepticism that something would go wrong.

Gideon was sitting in his cage, wondering what in the world was going on. Everyone was moving around and cleaning. He had never seen everyone committed to so much work before. Maybe there was something important going on.

Ian stood in front of Gideon's cage and said, "Hey Gideon. So, I'm pretty sure you're wondering what's going on, hm?"

The Indoraptor slowly nodded his head.

"Well, you see, someone important is coming today and we need to make them happy. If we make them happy, then we get to become an official government group; even though I think it's a stupid idea."

The Indoraptor warbled; making Ian's eyes widen.

"Hey, you _do_ speak! Rather, you haven't really uttered any sound in days. I was starting to get worried that you were a mute dinosaur hybrid."

Gideon rolled his eyes, only making Ian widen his eyes even more.

"Holy crap! You're expressive! You know how to do facial expressions! How the hell did I not notice that before?"

Gideon snorted and then smiled lightly.

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you might be possessed by the dark lord himself."

Gideon shook his head. He was still the same old Indoraptor he was.

"Wow. This is just awesome. You don't have to make any sounds. You could communicate through expressions. Interesting."

Gideon blinked and flicked his tail.

"Well, gotta go and check up on Felix and Silas before the judge gets here. Those two have been having some weird issues recently. Maybe they're getting _Cabin Fever_. These cages are too damn small for most of the dinosaurs down here."

Ian began to walk away as he continued to speak. Gideon watched as his friend left his sight. The hybrid blinked again. What on Earth was _Cabin Fever_?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

The judge had finally arrived and everyone was sure to be on their best behavior today. Claire and Owen were standing together at the entrance of the elevator. Claire began to bite her nails a bit; Owen looking over and then swatting her hand down.

"Claire, stop biting your nails," he said.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous," she said.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

"Last time you said that, we broke up."

Owen blinked. "How could you even say something like that right now?"

"I'm sorry! I'm on edge because of the nerves."

"Well, bring the bitchiness down would you?"

Claire rolled her eyes and then stood straight when she saw the judge walk into the manor. The judge was a man; African-American, striking green eyes; short, faded black hair; toned body. The man seemed like he was in his late thirties to early forties. He had something about his presence that demanded attention and respect. He was also standing alongside a woman with light blonde hair, going down to her shoulders; she had hazel eyes; fair, white skin; and cherry red lips.

"Owen Grady and Claire Dearing?" the man asked in rough, baritone voice.

The duo nodded their heads.

"I am Judge Jeremiah Robinson. I am here to see how capable you are of taking care of the dinosaurs. I am also here to brief you on D.I.N.O. This here is my court reporter, Wynona Jones."

"Your Honor it's a pleasure to meet you," said Claire as she stretched out her hand.

Judge Robinson shook Claire's hand firmly and did the same with Owen. The two led them into the elevator and went down to the laboratory. The doors opened and the judge stepped out slowly; letting all the sounds of the dinosaurs settle in his ears. He was pleased at first sight. Seeing that everything and everyone seemed to be in order.

He would make sure to triple check, though.

The judge was led up to the computer room, where he was then introduced to Lowery and Franklin.

"Your Honor, this here is Lowery Cruthers and Franklin Webb, our tech experts and social media directors," said Claire, "Lowery, Franklin, this here is Judge Robinson."

The two shook the judge's hand.

"I'll learn about the tech later. Right now, I'd like to see the dinosaurs and know about them," said the judge.

Owen and Claire nodded their heads and led the man downstairs to the cages, where Ian and Zia were waiting for them.

"Judge Robinson," said Owen, "this here is Zia Rodriguez, our paleo-veterinarian, and my nephew Ian Grady, our paleontologist slash paleobiologist slash-"

"I'm their dinosaur expert," interrupted Ian as he firmly shook the judge's hand.

Zia shook the judge's hand afterwards and the judge ushered the two forward to show him the dinosaurs.

"Okay your Honor, so, as we go through the dinosaurs here, we'll give you the basic rundown. If you'd like to know more, simply ask."

The judge nodded his head, smiling lightly.

"Well, this here is the Baryonyx. We call him Felix," said Ian.

"Him?" the judge asked.

"Yes. Turns out that some of the dinosaurs are male because their sexes changed due to the frog DNA they had put into their sequence gaps."

"Ah, continue."

"Well, Felix is rather docile. He doesn't do anything violent unless threatened. He's standing at around twelve feet, growing a couple of feet over the past few years. He's also thirty feet long from tip of snout to tail. His diet consists of piscine animals, aka fish; however, should he so choose, he could also eat other animals and humans."

"Interesting. You said he's docile, but how can you tell he's not fooling you into a trap to eat you one day?"

"Well, your Honor, uh, even back when Jurassic World was up and running, Felix and his cousin, Silas, were the most docile dinosaurs on the whole island. Their previous caretaker, Jordan Wells, took care of them since they hatched. Baryonyx were never known to be _too_ violent anyway. I can assure you Judge Robinson, that Felix is totally safe. I'm also very certain Doctor Grant can vouch for that."

Judge Robinson nodded his head as Wynona clicked a button on her recording device. She had a lot of transcribing to do later.

The tour of the dinosaurs went by smoothly, with Ian impressing the judge, and even Claire and Owen, with his knowledge of the dinosaurs. The judge was pleased with how the dinosaurs looked and how they were being treated. The group was doing a fine job. Before taking him back up to the computer room; he asked to see the hybrids, to which Ian happily obliged. They came up to the Indominus' cage and brought the judge up to the iron bars.

"Your Honor, here are the three Indominus Rexes. That over there is Alice; the bigger one over there is Josiah; and the little guy snuggled up to Josiah is Dom," said Ian as he pointed to each one he named.

"Impressive. They look magnificent," said the judge.

"Right well. Indominus Rex are the first ever dinosaur hybrids. Their base genomes are that of a Tyrannosaurus and a Velociraptor. They have various other animals mixed in there, which I cannot list by memory, however I can show you their files to give you the full listing of genes."

"Okay."

"Now, from all the research that was done over a three year period, Indominus are hyper intelligent animals. They are one of the smartest creatures on the planet. Given their genetic mix, they have a full array of abilities to help them in certain situations. They can ambush prey or enemies with camouflaging; evade heat seeking technology and enemies by lowering their body temperature; Indominus are also capable of understanding humans speech and even learning how to communicate with it through spelling words. All that research is upstairs in the computer room. I gathered all the evidence and will fully disclose it to you once this is over."

"Excellent. Now, where's the other hybrid?"

"Right this way, your Honor."

The judge was led to Gideon's cage and the man was surprised by how impressive the Indoraptor looked.

"Wow," he said.

"Right? Well, this here is Gideon the Indoraptor," said Ian.

"Gideon? As in the biblical name for 'Destroyer?'"

Ian nodded his head. "Since Gideon was created to be a weapon of destruction, I thought of giving him a name that suited him."

"Interesting. Proceed."

"Right. Uh, the Indoraptor is a cross between the Indominus Rex and Velociraptor. His genes come from Alice and one of Owen's raptors. We ran tests, and it weirdly wasn't Blue, Owen's well-trained Velociraptor. Anyway, he's even more intelligent than Alice, making him _the_ smartest creature on the planet."

Robinson arched an eyebrow. "Even smarter than humans?"

Ian shrugged as he slightly tilted his head from side to side. "Well, I mean, the only thing holding him truly back is speech. But, he understands human speech and is able to communicate through expressions. However, Gideon is smarter when it comes to situations of combat and escape."

"So, what about his biology?"

"Aside from the genes, Gideon is technically at his full height and length, which is ten feet and twenty-three feet. As you can also see, his head bears a resemblance to the T-Rex; his body is that of a Indominus; his feet holding closer appearance to the Velociraptor. He has amber eyes, with red sprinkled around the iris."

"And his abilities? Being a hybrid I assume he has abilities like no other."

"Of course. Gideon was created to be a weapon, as mentioned before. He automatically responds to laser sight and acoustic signals. He can actually listen to human command. He has night vision as well."

"Wow, he _was_ intended to be a weapon."

Ian nodded his head. "Any other questions, Your Honor?"

"How was it stopped?" he asked.

Ian looked at Owen. "By my uncle."

Robinson looked at Owen. "Really?"

Owen slowly nodded his head. "Uh, yes, Your Honor. We concluded that Gideon didn't truly want to be a weapon. He simply wanted a family, of sorts."

Robinson nodded his head with a slightly arched eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Anything else, Your Honor?" Claire asked.

The judge shook his head. "No. I'd like you all to regroup in the computer lab. If I may, could I get those files to go? I see and believe that you are all doing a good job of keeping the dinosaurs safe and healthy. I believe you will do the same in the Sanctuary."

Everyone nodded their heads and went up to the computer room, where Ian told Lowery to copy the dinosaur files on a USB. After a few minutes and everyone regrouped, the judge sat down.

"As you all know, the government has created a new government group to strictly protect the dinosaurs in every way," he said.

"Wait, I'm sorry Your Honor," interrupted Lowery, "'Every way?'"

"What are you eluding to Mister Cruthers?"

"Having them…reproduce? Or clone more of them, I mean."

"Oh, no. We are making dinosaur cloning illegal now. Genetic power will be stopped and no longer used in any way or form. Not for combat; nor entertainment. Moving on, D.I.N.O's purpose is to keep them safe on the island and make sure that nobody else tries to take dinosaurs off the island."

"You want us to be some kind of military faction?" Owen asked.

"No. You will simply care for them and research them for paleontological purposes. Costa Rica and the United States will be providing military support. From what I understood Miss Dearing contracted Masrani Global as a private military for the island."

Claire nodded his head. "That's correct."

"You will have to send reports of the dinosaurs' conditions and statuses monthly."

"What are we to do if, let's say, and outbreak were to happen on the island?" Franklin asked.

"That's what the military's there for. They have full authorization to used _lethal_ force if needed."

"Our goal isn't to kill the dinosaurs," said Zia.

"If they try to then it will be."

"But, why not give them tranquilizers?"

"They will be provided with them to use first. If it doesn't work, then they'll have to use bullets."

"What about the dinosaurs on Sorna? And the ones that were moved to one of the other islands?" James asked.

"They will be immediately moved once the charter is complete."

James sighed in relief. He needed to see his boys again.

"Right well, Miss Dearing, if you'll follow me. I have some documents for you to sign before I leave. Ian, hand Wynona the files, please. Everyone, good work. I'll be sure to keep you all in my prayers as you take on the most dangerous jobs in the world."

That didn't help much. The judge's final sentence only hit everyone like a smack to the face. They _were_ taking on the most dangerous jobs in the world. They were going to be taking care of dinosaurs; all with the danger and risk of an outbreak.

Again, it was a _horrible_ idea…

 **A/N: Turtles! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! The story's just getting started! Hope you're all excited for what's to come! Stay tuned and please leave reviews! They're the fuel for this story!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	8. The Irrelevants

**The Irrelevants**

The judge had finally left and the day was coming to a close in the lab. Grant, Sattler and Malcolm left early and told everyone that they would see them tomorrow. Everyone finished up their duties for the day and began to head out to the hotels or other residencies. Claire, Zia, Franklin and Lowery had headed home already; with James, Owen and Ian remaining. Ian was sitting in front of Gideon's cage, talking to the hybrid, while Owen and James were standing in the computer room with Blue.

"He has a better relationship with Gideon than he does with you, amigo," said James.

Owen rolled his eyes. "If you really think that my nephew has a better relationship with the hybrid than with me, I think you're gravely mistaken, _'amigo.'_ "

James chuckled. "Well? Prove me wrong. You haven't spoken to Ian for days. You said you were going to talk with him, but you haven't. I don't want to here your bullshit excuse that there isn't a good time for it. I'm pretty sure Ian would make time for you."

Owen sighed. "I know. It's just. I don't know. I guess part of me still feels a bit…angry?"

James arched an eyebrow. "Porque? You guys argued days ago. I think you both have had _more_ than _enough_ time to cool down and come to your senses."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"So? When do you expect to talk to him?"

"I don't know."

James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I even try? Owen, _idiota_ , why don't you go and talk to him-oh, I don't know- _now_?"

"What? Now?"

"Pues claro muchacho! There's no one else around here. It's just the three of us. I'll stay up here with Blue while you go down and talk with him."

"What if Gideon gets upset?"

James arched an eyebrow. "He's behind bars. And, I don't think he'll really care; considering he has no emotions."

Owen looked down and saw Ian talking up a storm to Gideon; the hybrid simply listening with full intent.

"Ugh, fine."

"There you go, _amigo_."

Owen told Blue to stay up here with James; the raptor barking her understanding and standing next to the human. The animal behaviorist began to walk down the stairs and towards his nephew. He really hoped that this wouldn't escalate into another argument.

Owen slowly paced towards Ian; the young dinosaur expert turning his head when his uncle came into view.

"Uncle Owen," he said, "what's up?"

Owen stood in front of Ian; Gideon turning his head to look at the behaviorist.

"Um. Can we talk?" he asked.

Ian nodded his head and got up from the floor; following his uncle away from Gideon.

Owen brought Ian to the stairs and then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uh, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for what I said to you a couple of days ago," he said hesitantly.

Ian slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. Me, too. I…I was just worried about you and then it escalated-rather quickly, if I may add-and we both said some things to each other that we didn't mean."

"No, I understand, and thank you for caring. I've just been stressed is all."

"That's understandable."

"I…I made my peace with the dinosaurs dying, or so I made myself believe I did. It had been two years, I felt like eventually I had to move on from it. Then, jumping back into all of it and now with what we're doing; it all still hasn't settled with me yet."

Ian nodded his head. "Makes sense. I guess, I just got worried because you, along with Claire, had such a spark of determination two years ago at the park. You were both so motivated to help Alice. You loved dinosaurs and enjoyed your work. Seeing how dimmed that spark had become; just got me worried and I felt like you both would have tried running away."

Owen ruffled Ian's hair with a chuckle. "Little Man, you really need to stop overthinking. It's okay for you to worry; but not to the point where you have some weird reality made out in your mind. I mean, I won't lie. I did think about leaving all of it behind again. But, when you came back and I saw how determined you were to help out; it brought back hope to me. It made me want to stay and work with the dinosaurs; to work with Gideon. I saw how you talked with him everyday when no one else did. Running away started fading away from my mind."

Ian sighed. "You're right. I've been like this for a while. Overthinking was always a problem for me growing up. But, I started to stop doing so. Worrying about you and Claire brought it back, I guess."

"Oh."

"But it's not like that anymore, seriously. I've been letting it go slowly. Now, I've simply been giving myself-and others-tough love."

Owen rolled his eyes with a light smile. "Yeah, okay."

"Anyways. I am sorry. And, I didn't mean anything I said to you. I'll always look up to you. And…you've been a great father figure to me."

Owen smiled. "Thanks. I didn't mean anything I said to you, either. We were both just speaking in the heat of the moment since we were mad."

Ian nodded his head.

Owen pouted his lips for a moment. "So…would it be weird if I asked for a hug?"

Ian chuckled. "Yeah."

Owen blinked. "Oh."

Ian smiled and hugged his uncle. "You don't ask for hugs, dummy."

Owen hugged his nephew back. "Watch it. Your speaking to your elder; let alone a respected relative."

Ian separated from Owen. "Whatever Uncle Owen. I've called you dummy before. A lot, actually. You let me use it as a nickname for you ever since you tried helping me out with my math homework when I was in elementary school."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't excel with numbers."

"I know. Grandma always said you were better with subjects like P.E and Biology."

Owen nodded his head. "She would always help me out with my homework."

Ian widened his eyes with a smile. "I _knew_ you weren't _that_ smart when it came to biology!"

Owen playfully punched Ian in the arm. "Whatever, Little Man. I _was_ good at biology. Just, sometimes the teacher didn't explain things well."

"Then you ask the teacher, Owen, not your mother."

Owen rolled his eyes. "You ever asked your mom for help with your homework?"

"No. I asked the teacher."

"You wanna die, Little Man."

"What? Can't take a little sass?"

"No, I just get irritated a bit with you being a smart-ass."

Ian scoffed. "I get it from you, _Dummy_."

Owen sighed. He could see that Ian was going to bring back the nickname. He smiled and said, "Love you, Little Man."

Ian smiled. "I love myself, too."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Smart-ass."

Ian laughed. "I love you too, Dummy."

Owen grabbed Ian and began to give him a noogie; with Ian trying to wiggle out of Owen's grasp and whine.

The uncle and nephew were going to be fine.

Owen let go of Ian and Ian fixed his hair as best he could.

"I'll get you back," he said.

"I'll be ready for it," said Owen as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, okay. Sleep with one eye open."

Owen smirked.

"By the way, Owen, I just wanted to point out how sad it is that you needed James to tell you to talk to me," said Ian with a chuckle.

"What? What makes you say that?"

Ian pointed over to James and Blue up in the computer room.

"If James is as much as an uncle to me as he is a brother to you, then I'm sure he would want his family to be on good terms with each other; rather than bad terms. And, since he was your better half for a little while; it's clear you take his words to heart."

Owen sighed. "Listen. First, James is nothing but my best friend. That part of our past is behind us. I take his words with caution because I trust him. Second, James didn't tell me anything."

"Okay. I'll let you believe what you want… _Dummy_."

Owen was about to grab Ian again for another noogie when the young dinosaur expert stepped back and said, "Do it again and I will get Alice on your ass."

Owen scoffed. "Please. She loves me."

"What about Dom?"

Owen's eyes widened.

"I know how much you hate being tackled by a little dinosaur hybrid who tackles like a football player."

"Ugh, fine."

Ian smiled and turned around.

"We're good, right?" Owen asked as Ian continued to walk.

Ian lifted his hand in the air and gave Owen a thumbs up; making the animal behaviorist smile. He was happy to see that he and his nephew were back to normal after days of not talking.

They were going to be fine; Owen was sure of it now.

Owen turned his head when he heard a bark coming from behind him, seeing that Blue and James were approaching him.

"Everything went well?" James asked as Blue stood next to Owen.

The raptor trainer ran his hand down Blue's neck and back as he replied, "Yup. We're good now."

"Ay que bueno. Good to hear."

Blue barked and then rubbed her snout against Owen's neck.

"I know you were worried, too, Blue. But, Ian and I are fine. We're not mad at each other anymore."

Blue gave a chitter, telling Alpha that it was good that he was okay with Ian.

Owen scoffed. "I can't believe Blue worried about me, too."

"You're her Alpha, amigo. How could she not worry about her Alpha?"

"Blue, you should be more worried about your sisters. Echo and Delta are out there on an island and we need to get this charter trip over with soon to see them again."

Blue gave an affirming warble. She really needed to see them again.

Then, the three heard a gate open and turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

"Uh, Ian," said Owen, "what are you doing?"

Ian had opened the door and was letting Gideon out. "I just wanted to introduce Gideon properly to Alice and the other Indominus since they're going on the trip. Makes sense anyway considering that Gideon is a descendant of the Indominus; let alone the fact that he is technically Alice's son."

Owen and James' eyes widened. "What?!"

Ian deadpanned. "Owen, where the hell else would they have gotten Indominus DNA to use in creating the Indoraptor? Besides, I looked into Gideon's file and found the DNA they used. It was Alice's. So, this technically makes Gideon Alice's son."

Owen blinked. "Are you going to tell Alice right now?"

"Well, originally that was the plan. But, given the looks you and James are giving me, I may have to hold that information 'til later."

Ian's uncles nodded.

"Fine. But when you have to give Alice a paralleled version of Darth Vader telling Luke that he was his father; I want to be there."

Owen arched and eyebrow and they followed Ian and Gideon as they went over to the Indominus' cage.

Ian stood in front of the bars and saw Alice giving Dom a bath.

"Hey, uh, Alice," he said, "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Alice lifted her head and looked at Ian standing next to a dinosaur. She was interested and then slowly got up. She treaded forward as Dom run up to the bars and began to bark wildly. Alice growled at him to calm down; with the younger Indominus lowering his head respectfully and backing away from the bars.

"Alice, this here is Gideon the Indoraptor," said Ian as he patted Gideon on his back.

Alice narrowed her eyes and blinked. Gideon looked a lot like Dom. She crooned a greeting; Gideon simply blinking and staring at her.

She was big. She seemed scary; but he wasn't afraid of anything. Gideon didn't feel like saying anything back because he didn't know what to think of the Indominus in front of him.

Alice wasn't fully surprised that Gideon didn't respond. It was like the first time she met Josiah three years ago. He didn't trust her and it made sense why. She was a stranger to him; just like she was a stranger to Gideon and vice versa.

Ian looked back and forth between the two and then said, "Well, this is a little awkward. Anyway, I imagine Lowery must have told you about what's going on. In any case, I just wanted you and the others to meet him to be familiar with him."

Dom barked his greeting. Gideon blinked and felt as if Dom would be irritating.

He was slightly right.

Dom began warbling nonsense and Gideon simply gave a low growl, telling the young Indominus to shut up.

Alice lowered her head to meet Gideon's eyes; letting out a louder growl; telling Gideon to watch it.

Gideon snorted. This was supposed to be the species he descended from? How disappointing.

"Is Gideon okay?" Owen asked as Blue shifted her legs and flicked her tail.

Ian shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen him act like this. I guess keeping him in a cage rather than socializing with other dinosaurs didn't help with his social skills."

Owen looked at the Indoraptor, wondering what was up with Gideon.

Gideon chittered, telling Alice that she didn't scare him.

Alice narrowed her eyes. What was wrong with this Indoraptor?

"You guys still think it's a bad time to tell Alice that she's the Darth Vader to Gideon's Luke?" Ian whispered.

"Ian, shut it," retorted Owen.

"Miguel, you can see that they're getting off on the wrong foot," added James.

"All right, let's take a step back. Alice and Gideon, we're clearly not getting anywhere. Gideon, Alice is a nice hybrid. I don't know why you're deciding to act like a dino-asshole right now."

Gideon looked at Ian. He didn't care if Alice was a nice dinosaur. She seemed irrelevant; as did Dom and that other hybrid in the cage. Gideon let out a low roar, saying that this was a waste of time and that they weren't worth it.

Alice was taken aback at the insolence being stated in front of her. Josiah slowly opened his eyes and got up to his full height. He slowly walked over to the bars and looked down; seeing the small hybrid that was insulting his mate and her brother. He lowered his head and let out a growl, telling Gideon that he would break out of the cage and deal with him if necessary.

Gideon rolled his eyes with a snort. He turned around and flicked his tail. He let out a bark, telling them to bite him.

The Indominus, along with everyone else blinked and watched as Gideon went back to his cage.

"What the hell was that about?" Owen asked.

"Alice, did Lowery give you the letters?" Ian asked.

Alice nodded her head. She pointed over to the laminated letters next to the iron bars. Ian pulled them off the wall and threw them into the cage.

"Answer Owen's question please," Ian said.

Alice got down and rearranged the letters.

 _'Jerk'_

"Gideon was being a jerk?" Owen asked.

Alice nodded her head and rearranged the letters again.

 _'Being mean'_

"What else?" James asked.

 _'Irrelevant'_

"Wow. He really went all out," said Ian as he crossed his arms.

"I think we should have a talk with our hybrid friend," said Owen.

"Yeah. We'll get to it in a bit. Sorry Alice. I thought Gideon would have reacted nicely."

Alice warbled, telling Ian that it was okay. It wasn't his fault that Gideon was a jerk.

The humans excused themselves from the Indominus and went over to Gideon's cage; where the door was still open, but Gideon was sitting inside.

"Gideon," said Ian as he closed the door to the cage, "what the hell was that?"

Gideon stared at Ian. He simply found the Indominus irrelevant.

"Do you not like them?" Owen asked.

Gideon shook his head.

"Ouch," said James.

"Do you think you can be nice to them in the future?"

Gideon shook his head.

"Oh come on Gideon," said Ian, "don't give me that shit."

Gideon growled, telling Ian that he didn't like the Indominus and didn't want to be nice to them.

Owen stood in front of Ian; feeling as if Gideon was threatening his nephew.

"Gideon. Look, we'll talk more about this later. Gideon, we're going on a trip in a few days and they are coming along. You are going to have to learn to get used to them. And, they're technically your family. You wanted family, right? Well, they come in all shapes and sizes. They might not be cool to you now, but they'll grow on you, I'm sure."

Gideon rolled his eyes and snorted. Only time will tell he assumed.

"Gideon, I thought you were better than this," added Ian, "Turns out you're still a bit of that monster you were made to be."

Gideon snapped his gaze to Ian; narrowing them and growling louder. Ian stepped up to the bars of the cage.

"Prove me wrong then," he said, "Show me, and everyone else, that you're not a monster."

Gideon stopped growling. He blinked and flicked his tail. He stood up and turned around, facing the wall of his cage. He was done with the conversation. Lying back down on the floor, the hybrid curled up and closed his eyes.

He wasn't a monster. And he would prove Ian wrong.

He would show that he's changed.

Even if it meant being nice to his irrelevant relatives…

 **A/N: Turtles! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	9. The Sections

The time had finally come; it was time to head to the Sanctuary to see if it was fit enough for the dinosaurs to live on. Almost everyone was excited. Some were skeptical. Others just thought it was a dumb idea. But, nonetheless, they were _all_ going to check out the island. Doctors Sattler, Grant and Malcolm would remain behind since they weren't fit enough for the trip; and they just didn't want to be put into another Nublar Incident. They had enough fun with dinosaurs over the years.

It was around six thirty in the morning and everyone was already boarded onto the cargo plane and fell into slumber to be mostly rested by the time they arrived. The hybrids and Blue were placed in the center of the plane; with each species in a different cage. Blue quickly went to sleep since she really didn't want to be awake at this hour. Alice and the other Indominus snuggled up against each other and fell to sleep as well. Gideon remained awake; eyeing the Indominus and Blue. Gideon couldn't understand why he felt like they were irrelevant. He knows that he didn't want enemies; especially from his close relatives. But, something in him sparked and he concluded that the Indominus were irrelevant because…he felt like he was better than them. Technically speaking, he _is_ an upgraded, and physically downgraded, version of the Indominus. So, feeling like he was better, made them irrelevant to him. But, he knew that if he could take it all back he would. But, all he could do was move forward from here and gain the Indominus' trust from here on out.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

When the plane was closing in on the Sanctuary, everyone was woken up by the pilot and they were told to get ready because once they were dropped off, they were all n their own until they fully scouted and cleared the whole island.

The plane landed safely and everyone got out as quickly as they could. The cages of the dinosaurs were brought out first; followed by the soldiers and Claire's group. After about twenty minutes of unloading, the plane took off, and they were now alone and one their own.

The soldiers set up a camp in about two hours and set up a meeting tent to discuss the plan. The hybrids and Blue were let out of their cages; where they proceeded to scout a bit of the surrounding area; that being the forest surrounding them. As they scouted, Claire and the others met up in the meeting tent and they began to discuss the plan.

"Okay," she began, "So, this is supposed to be a quick, and hopefully, safe excursion throughout the island to make sure it's safe for the other dinosaurs to live on. Now, I've decided to create four major groups; each covering a specific part of the island. There are four sections to the island: Swamps, Fields, Mountains and Forests. Everyone knows who they're going to be with. We'll start the whole operation in about an hour or so. Our base of operations will be here. Everyone will take whatever supplies necessary for the mission. Once you finish your part of the island, simply come back here and report it. We will all keep in touch over two channels. One will be with each other, the other will lead directly back to this camp. Also, the hybrids, and Blue, are safe and sound creatures. They shouldn't attack you unless they feel suspicious about you. So please, don't do anything stupid to them to trigger them. Now, if there are no questions, let us begin preparations. Groups can leave whenever they choose, but all groups must be gone in less than an hour. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads and divided into their groups and gathered the necessary supplies they were going to need. The hybrids separated to their respective group and waited for the humans to begin their treks. Blue wanted to go along, but Owen told her to stay at camp to protect and warn them of any danger that might be lurking around.

Before the hour was up, the groups were finally ready and departed unto the island.

Now the real journey began…

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Gideon observed all his surroundings; be it the leaves in the tall trees with rays of sunlight finding their way through gaps, or the snapping of twigs scattered across the ground. Gideon observed even the scurrying insects; making sure that they presented no imminent danger to himself or anyone in his group.

Ian looked back at Gideon who was being super vigilant. He chuckled a bit seeing Gideon's curiosity and awareness come out because of small insect crawling along the ground.

"Curious little guy isn't he?" Owen asked.

"'Little' is an understatement," replied Ian.

"He's so intrigued by everything."

"Well, I mean, he's never really seen outside. So, it makes sense for him to inspect everything with the utmost curiosity."

Owen nodded his head lightly. "You're right."

"So, what is it Claire expects us to find? I mean, this 'mission' shouldn't really need this many people."

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks there might be some dangerous stuff here."

Ian shrugged. "I mean, I guess. Like, does she think we'll find dinosaurs here?"

"Would it honestly surprise you if we found dinosaurs that were put here by other corrupt old dudes?"

Ian thought about it and then shook his head. "You know, not really. I think I've grown fond of the fact that anything can happen for whatever stupid reason; logical or not."

Owen wouldn't argue with Ian over that. He knew that his nephew was right in almost every sense of the word.

As they continued down the path leading up to the mountain; they stopped occasionally for breaks or because Gideon would slightly wander off.

After about another hour or so, the team reached the base of one of the first mountains. Owen turned around and told everyone, "All right gentlemen, it's gonna get crazy from here on. We're not climbing up to the summits of these mountains; we're simply inspecting around them for anything dangerous. Any questions or complaints?"

No one uttered a word or moved a muscle.

"Good. Now, Gideon, if you spot anything: bark."

Gideon nodded his head at Owen.

The raptor expert turned around and led the team up the mountain. Who knows what was waiting for them on this journey through the mountains?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lowery and Franklin were practically holding on to each other as they reached the swamps; with Dom happily inspecting everything they passed by.

"How can he be so chipper in a place like this?" asked Franklin.

Lowery shrugged. "I mean, this is technically like home for him. He's used to the outdoors and hasn't really seen a swamp. He's more used to jungles, mountains, and even beaches. But, he's never been in a swamp before. It's all new to him."

"He looks like a little kid at an amusement park."

"Calm down, Franklin. We'll be fine. I'm sure that there isn't anything here. They would have told us if there were any threats. And Dom would probably alert us, too."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because…I'm Dom's uncle and he loves me too much to see me get hurt."

Franklin sighed. "I will never understand you and your friends' trust with the dinosaurs."

"Well, Alice, Josiah and Dom have really pulled through for us back then. And even the other dinosaurs, like Felix and Silas, Blue and her pack, James' pack of raptors. They've all came through for us in situations and showed us that they are capable of helping us. I think you need to be saved a bit more by dinosaurs to understand."

"Well, technically, Blue saved me and Zia from scientists and armed guys in the lab during the whole Indoraptor thing."

"Well, it's a start. But, you need to be saved a bit more times."

Franklin gulped while Lowery chuckled at the slight cowardice.

"Let's hope those days never come."

Lowery chuckled again. "You don't know what'll happen in the future. Who's to say you won't get saved by Dom or a different dinosaur?"

"I just….don't want to go through that is all," said Franklin.

"Again, you just don't know what'll happen. We're all here accepting the fact that there could be dangerous things here on the island, but we also hope that there aren't."

"Lowery, I understand what you're trying to tell me."

Lowery smiled and then continued on with Franklin.

Dom sniffed and clawed at everything in sight. He was just so curious as to the world around him. He had never seen a place like this before! It was awesome! He couldn't wait to tell Alice and Josiah all about it. He was sure they would love to hear all about it.

Lowery and the group stopped when they saw the murky water. Franklin found himself inching closer to Lowery.

"That looks like it has every disease known to mankind," he said nervously.

"Or every _unknown_ disease," replied Lowery.

Franklin looked at Lowery and said, "Why? Why do you like torturing me?"

Lowery laughed. "Live a little Franklin, it's just water."

"But…it's all green and murky and gross."

"But it's a good percentage of your body."

"Don't try to convince me with anatomy."

"Look, Claire wanted us to do this. And besides, she said that this is supposed to be one of the easiest sections of the whole island. We should be done first before anyone else. Claire put your safety first for a reason."

"I'm not getting in that water."

"It's not a matter of getting in the water. It's the fact that Dom is supposed to show us how deep it is first."

The small Indominus slowly stepped into the water and everyone was surprised seeing that it only went up to Dom's belly. Lowery then decided to take a step forward and found himself waist deep in the water.

"Lowery, I don't have enough hand sanitizer for this."

"Franklin, for the love of god, just get in and let's get going. The more we're here, the longer it'll take us to get back to camp."

Franklin sighed and then slowly stepped into the water; wincing at how cold and weird it felt. Once he was used to it, he moved over to Lowery and the rest of the group got into the water and all began to move forward.

This was going to be an interesting trip….

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been holding out too long on this. I'll be sure to make chapters longer, but for the sake of you guys dying for more. This is the best I could provide. Leave reviews and come back for more!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	10. The Prehistoric Dilemma

Claire and Tim were walking along the forests, with Alice behind them and the soldiers behind her. Everything was going fine so far; nothing crazy yet.

Alice treaded slowly behind the humans. She wasn't trusting of the soldiers behind her; she vowed to simply keep Claire and Tim safe. Sure, she would want to protect everyone; but she heard about what happened on the other island and how soldiers betrayed them. So, she was a little wary about soldiers because she had a feeling that history would repeat itself.

"So, what do you think of the whole situation?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I mean, the whole dinosaur situation? Like, why protect them and stuff?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"I'm just curious. Like, you don't think maybe we should have just left them alone?"

Claire thought about it. She really wanted to save the dinosaurs since they really did deserve a chance. They didn't necessarily do anything wrong to humanity. Yes, there were deaths involved with dinosaurs, but they're simply learning to adapt to a new century.

"I mean, I feel like they deserve a chance, but I don't understand as to why people would want them simply gone," she replied.

"Well, like Malcolm said, 'Dinosaurs had their chance. Nature selected them for extinction.'"

"I get that. But, we've brought them back and it worked."

"You're right. It _'worked.'_ "

Claire looked at Tim for a moment.

"It's not our fault that people wanted more."

Tim arched an eyebrow. "How can you say that people wanted more? I never understood why Masrani wanted to make more, new attractions, when the number of guests remained the same year-round! How could he say that people were getting bored of dinosaurs or that no one was interested by dinosaurs anymore, when people were coming in everyday?"

Claire sighed as she thought about Tim's words.

"I guess we were blinded by corporations and money. People just want more and will do anything to get it."

"And Wu and InGen pretty much creating the Indominus Incident proved that."

Claire nodded her head. "Exactly. They wanted a field test and they got it and look what happened."

"We all lost our jobs."

"But, no one in the world knew that more were being made."

"Really? You guys didn't expect anything? I mean, Malcolm said that the world was evolving and changing so much that it wouldn't really surprise him that people would eventually create dinosaurs of their own."

Claire felt a little frustrated. "But how could people just copy someone's work and then use it for their own vain?"

"Claire, were you just born yesterday? You've described a lot of the world's problems with plagiarism and war tactics. It's also why Malcolm was so wary and cautious with the whole subject matter. Back in the first park, he knew it was always going to end up badly. He knew the power that grandpa and his scientists were dealing with; but they decided to not listen to reason and went with it anyway and look at what happened."

"Okay, all that aside, Tim, how do you feel about it all now? You've seen them alive, you've seen that it works. We're just putting them on an island here, do you think it's okay?"

"Well, yeah, we're just putting them here to live and then finally leave them alone. The group we're involved in is more just to be sure no one tries messing with them here. I can understand why people would be upset, but they don't understand that we're not trying to make another park or make more dinosaurs; we're just trying to keep the remaining ones safe."

Claire nodded her head. She really hated that people thought that they were trying to make another park. They were just trying to keep the remaining dinosaurs safe and to live out until they died out naturally.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Claire better pay me double for this," said Lowery as he and Franklin, along with Dom and the soldiers, kept going along the swamps in the waist deep murky water.

"No amount of soap and detergent will be able to make me and my clothes feel clean," added Franklin.

Dom simply kept going through the swamp, biting away bugs that would come by and bother him.

"Keep going you two," said one of the soldiers, "We're almost out of the swamps anyway."

The two sighed and simply continued on; happy over the fact that they were almost done with their part of the island.

"So, as we keep walking, what do you think about all of this?" Lowery asked Franklin.

Franklin arched an eyebrow. "About what?"

"The whole us being in a government group to protect the dinosaurs and putting them here on the island?"

"Oh, well, I'm all for it. They deserve a chance."

"Are you saying that because you worked at Jurassic World?"

Franklin shook his head. "No, I'm not being biased. I truly believe that they should deserve a chance to live and prosper here. The island is pretty far from civilization; so we wouldn't have to worry about any human contact other than ours."

"But, what about the fact that other people in the world are most likely cloning dinosaurs of their own?"

Franklin thought about Lowery's words before answering. "It's a scary thought, sure. But, the world is changing constantly, we just need to keep up with it all."

"So you don't think that maybe we should put a stop to it all?"

"Do _you_ think that?"

"Well, I see it this way. After Alice's incident, I believed that dinosaurs deserved to go extinct. Even though Alice became good, part of me still felt like dinosaurs shouldn't deserve a chance to live."

Franklin was surprised. He would have thought Lowery was all for dinosaurs since the Incident.

"But, did Alice help you see another light?" he asked.

Lowery shrugged. "I mean, she helped me understand that there are good and bad dinosaurs; and we should keep the good ones alive as opposed to the bad ones."

"But, dinosaurs are all living creatures just trying their best to survive. I understand that you'd want to herbivores and Alice to live; but the bad ones deserve a chance, too."

Lowery nodded. "I mean, yeah. It's just, I was always away from the dinosaurs back in the park. The only dinosaur who's paddock I went to was the Indominus paddock. I felt safe with Alice there; even if Dom would tackle me and take all the air out of me. Aside from that, I never had any contact with the dinosaurs. So, I never felt a kind of empathy for them."

Franklin nodded his head. "I can understand that. It was the same for me. I never really had any contact with the dinosaurs. I mean, I went to shows to see them up close, but I never had a relationship with any of the dinosaurs."

"Okay. How do you feel about the whole thing with the government and this trip?"

Franklin thought about his answer for a couple of seconds before replying. "I mean, I find it fishy that they just decided to make a dinosaur group after denying any help for the dinosaurs on the island. As for the trip, though I feel like it's unnecessary for all of us to have come, I can understand why Claire wanted us to come along and do this."

Lowery nodded his head. "I wonder though why she hired the soldiers."

Franklin arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Lowery? Claire didn't hire the soldiers; that was the government's doing. They hired these guys to help us out."

Lowery arched an eyebrow and then said, "They did? Why would they hire soldiers?"

"Maybe they know that there's something on this island."

Lowery rolled his eyes. "Okay, I didn't mean anything that lead into some kind of conspiracy theory."

"I'm not saying it's a conspiracy, Franklin. You don't think it's really odd that the government would hire military to support us if they knew that something was up with the island?"

Franklin looked back at the soldiers for a moment before turning his head back and saying, "I guess it's a little strange."

"Keep your guard up, Franklin."

Franklin nodded his head as the group continued forward.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

James and Zia were walking through the fields with Josiah pacing behind them. They kept looking around to see if there was anything around. But, they couldn't see, or hear anything at the moment.

"I think it's safe to say that this island is safe," said Zia.

"Well, you never know," said James.

Zia looked at James and said, "You don't really think that there's any danger here, right?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, why else would we come out here to do this?"

"I just thought Claire wanted us to check out the island to get a kind of lay of the land, ya know?"

James nodded his head. "I understand. But, I think either Claire knows something is here or the government sent us here because they know something is here."

"Or they want to kill us."

James rolled his eyes. "Okay, don't exaggerate now."

"I mean, gotta keep all possibilities open, right?"

James chuckled. "I guess. It sounds logical, don't get me wrong. But, if that were the case then why send military personnel? Why kill your own troops?"

Zia blinked a few times at James. "You're right. Maybe they wanted to show that the place was too dangerous even for soldiers."

"The only bulletproof dinosaur is Gideon; the rest can easily be shot down with a single bullet."

Zia nodded her head and turned to look back at Josiah; who seemed like he was searching for something he had sensed.

"Uh, is he okay?" she asked.

James turned to see Josiah and asked, "Josiah, que paso, papa?"

Josiah looked down at the humans and let out a rumble; telling them that something just felt off about the place. Maybe it was just that Josiah didn't grow up in a peaceful environment and all the quietness was getting to him, or maybe it was that he was paranoid. But, something to him just felt off about the place.

"Maybe he senses something," said Zia.

"No, I think it's just how calm the place is. It must be making him kind of uncomfortable," added James as they went along; now worrying about Josiah's mental state.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I mean, people should just listen to Doctor Malcolm. Humanity will just keep going in circles if they don't learn from mistakes as big as genetic cloning," said Ian.

"Well, when it works for some time people just vouch for it because they believe that it'll work again," replied Owen.

"Eh, I see your point with that one, but don't you think it'll get way more out of hand than it already has?"

Owen nodded his head. "Definitely. I felt like it got out of hand the Indominus Incident happened."

"But then Alice showed you it wasn't all that bad and you vouched for it again until the whole Indoraptor thing?"

Owen nodded his head. "Word for word."

Owen and his group were walking along the base of the mountains, making sure that at least the bases were safe. If they were fine, then there was no reason for climbing up the mountains.

"The park was a success, I get that. And it could have kept thriving if the volcano on the island didn't decide to wake up and explode all of a sudden. But, I guess people just keep on making more dinosaurs because they know that the general population still wants them around," said Ian.

"Hm…that's a good point," responded Owen, "I mean, I believe humanity is full of selfish idiots who do stupid things with the right intentions."

"So, saving them was stupid, but right to do?"

Owen nodded his head. "Essentially."

"Hm, interesting."

"I believe that scientists need to stick to curing cancer and diseases rather than focusing on cloning dinosaurs and humans."

"Humans?"

Owen nodded his head. "Lockwood's 'granddaughter' was actually a clone of his deceased daughter."

"Wow. And here I thought humanity couldn't get anymore stupid."

Owen chuckled. "Well, they never learn."

"Well, I mean, it's not all that bad."

"What do you mean?"

Ian pointed at the hybrid behind them. "Well, then Gideon wouldn't have been created."

Owen looked back at the Indoraptor that was curious about his surroundings.

"I guess you're right about that."

The group continued walking; running into nothing dangerous. What was the deal with this trip and the extra security?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Claire and Tim reached a part of the forest that connected to the fields; walking through it since it was a small part to traverse.

Claire looked around, feeling disturbed by how quiet things were. Something just felt off about the place.

"Claire, you okay?" Tim asked.

Claire looked at Tim as she responded. "Yeah. I just…feel weird about how peaceful it is around here."

"Well, no dinosaurs inhabit the island. So it would make sense for it to be quiet and calm."

Alice felt the same way that Claire did. There was something strange about this place; it was only a matter of time before the true colors of the place showed.

Once they reached the end of the small connection; Claire told everyone to stop.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

Claire could have sworn she had just heard something. It sounded like a footstep; a big footstep.

"I heard something," she replied.

"What'd you hear?"

"A footstep of some sort."

Tim arched an eyebrow as Alice looked around for any imminent danger.

"Footstep?"

Claire nodded her head.

Then, Alice walked away into the trees and disappeared, confusing everyone.

"Um, what just happened?"

Then, Claire looked at Tim, who had a shocked look on his face when more footsteps sounded. Claire arched an eyebrow and turned around; gasping loudly at what was standing in front of her.

It was…a Spinosaurus…

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! This shouldn't have taken long to upload. Sorry! Anyway, I'll be sure to update more often and keep chapters at a better length. Anyway, leave reviews and tell me what you think so far! Stay tuned for more to come! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	11. The Unknown Island

**The Unknown Island**

Claire and Tim, along with the soldiers, stood in shock at the Spinosaurus standing in front of them. The dinosaur towered over them, breathing in while staring at each of them.

"Claire?" Tim asked quietly.

The Spinosaurus let out a loud roar; making Tim's heart jump out of his chest and Claire's body to freeze in place.

"Run," she whispered.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Run!"

The soldiers put their guns up and began to shoot at the Spinosaurus, but they seemed to be missing their shots. Claire and Tim both ran out of the way behind one of the many trees in the forest. The soldiers began screaming as the Spinosaurus began to charge at them; killing some of them in the process. Some were stomped on; others were bitten and launched by the dinosaur. Claire and Tim winced at hearing some bones crunching from the Spinosaurus eating some of the men as it attacked others. The whole time it was happening, Claire and Tim had one question in mind: Where on Earth was Alice?

As if she had heard their minds, Alice came out of camouflage and attacked the Spinosaurus, charging into its side and pushing it into a tree. The rust colored dinosaur shook his head a bit as he was a bit dazed by the sudden counter attack. Alice rose to her full height and let out a mighty roar; trying to intimidate the Spinosaurus into some form of submission, but to no affect. The fin-back dinosaur roared back and tried biting at Alice; with the Indominus dodging the bites and then swinging her tail around and thwacked the Spinosaurus on the head.

"Tim, what is that thing?" Claire asked as the dinosaurs dueled.

"I think it's a Spinosaurus. It looks very similar to that skeleton of it we had in the park two years ago," he replied.

Claire thought about it and remembered seeing it along Main Street in the park.

"That this is a Spinosaurus? It looks different than I remember the skeleton. It looks taller."

Tim scanned the Spinosaurus; but somersaulted to the left when the Spinosaurus hit the tree he was hiding behind. Claire helped Tim up when he was closer to her and the two watched as Alice continued to push the Spinosaurus back.

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Tim asked as he panted.

"I don't know."

"What's this thing even doing here? Why isn't it back on Isla Sorna?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tim."

The dinosaurs continued to struggle for a few more minutes until the Spinosaurus gave up and retreated away from the scene. Alice continued to roar as the Spinosaurus walked away; making sure it was out of sight before calming down and making sure Claire and Tim were okay. Once the coast was clear, Claire and Tim walked out from behind the tree and Claire gasped at the sight. There was blood everywhere. It was splattered on trees, the ground, and some blood was even tainting Alice's white scales.

"That one dinosaur killed all the soldiers?" Tim asked.

"Maybe it was known for being a super aggressive predator," Claire responded.

"Let's ask Ian and tell everyone to be on high alert for the Spinosaurus."

Claire nodded her head and pulled out the walkie-talkie from her back pocket and tuned into the channel where everyone could hear the message.

"Everyone, we have an emergency. Tim and I were just attacked by the Spinosaurus from Isla Sorna. Be on high alert. All the soldiers that were with us are dead; Alice saved us. But please, be on high alert since it looks like it can be anywhere on the island. The dinosaur is super aggressive and violent and will stop at nothing. Be on alert. Please, we don't need any more casualties. I repeat, be on alert for the Spinosaurus. It's a dinosaur with rusty colored scales and a big fin on its back."

Claire let go of the button and the message went out. Now, it was only a matter of time to see when the Spinosaurus would rear its head back out.

Claire and Tim looked over at Alice and Claire asked, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Alice nodded her head and lowered it to make sure that Tim and Claire were alright.

"We're good Alice," said Tim as he patted her snout, "Just a bit shaken up over the fact that the apex predator of Isla Sorna is here and we don't know why."

Alice puffed air through her nostrils. She wanted to understand why such a monster was put onto the island without anyone knowing.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Everyone was now on high alert. After hearing from Claire that there was another dinosaur on the island; let alone the apex predator from Isla Sorna, everyone was more attuned to their surroundings. The slightest snap of a twig to footstep of any kind made everyone flinch in fear of encountering the Spinosaurus. Now the trip had turned into a seriously dangerous mission to survive and keep the Spinosaurus at bay.

Zia and James got about halfway through the fields just as the sun began to set on the Sanctuary. They decided to make camp near some of the trees to provide some kind of cover from the Spinosaurus. The soldiers placed their sleeping bags along the ground; coming up with a shift system to be aware of the Spinosaurus if it came close.

Zia and James lied their sleeping bags next to each other and Zia lied down on top of hers as James patted Josiah's leg; making the Indominus lie down and curl around James and Zia.

"It's nice feeling protected by one of the most lethal predators on the planet," she said with a smile.

James smiled back as he rubbed Josiah's snout; making the bigger male Indominus exhale through his nostrils.

"It really does," said James.

"So, onto the more serious matter, how do you think the Spinosaurus got here?"

"I honestly have no idea as to how Smaug got here on this island."

"Smaug?"

"Yes. We named him that given his rustic look and the vicious attitude like that of the dragon in _The Hobbit_."

"Interesting."

James thought about the whole situation for a moment, then something came to mind.

"It's possible that they moved him here with all the other dinosaurs from Sorna without telling us," he said.

"But when could they have done that?"

"Perhaps it was when they formed the government group we're a part of. They formed us and then tell us what's going on, but forgot to inform us of the fact that they moved the dinosaurs from that island to this island."

"But why not tell us? Did they want us to run into Smaug and get eaten?"

James shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea as to why officials didn't tell them of the dinosaurs being moved to the Sanctuary.

"Maybe they forgot?"

Zia deadpanned. "Yeah right. As if they would forget something as big as that."

"Whatever the case now, we must continue trekking the fields and then getting back to camp before Smaug causes anymore trouble."

Zia nodded her head. "Let's just hope that Smaug doesn't decide to rear his ugly head around here anytime soon,"

James nodded his head. Both him and Zia were surprised when Josiah lifted his head up and sniffed the air.

"Josiah, what's wrong?" James asked.

The male Indominus stood up slowly and began t walk away from the trees. The soldiers saw this and told everyone to get up and be ready because they were sure that Josiah could sense the Spinosaurus coming.

Then, there was rustling sounds coming from the tall grass that was a few feet away from the whole group.

Everyone was standing and on edge. Zia and James were standing close to each other as they watched some of the tall grass move. Josiah made sure to be in front of the two humans to protect them from the imminent danger.

Suddenly, a raptor with a distinctive scar along its eye came out of the grass, barking away until it saw the humans. The soldiers were ready to fire, but James ran out in front of the raptor and yelled, "Wait!"

The soldiers and Zia were confused by James' actions. James turned around and looked at the raptor that was stepping closer to him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Raphael?" James asked still in disbelief.

The raptor chirped at James, surprised at seeing his Alpha standing in front of him.

Then, Silver came out of the tall grass; along with Tito, Enrique, _Delta_ and _Echo_. The raptors were still all alive and well. James couldn't believe his eyes.

"Josiah, please explain to them what's going on," James commanded.

Josiah stepped up and did his best at telling the raptors as to what was going on. The soldiers lowered their weapons at seeing that they weren't going to be attacked and went back to sleep or change shifts.

The Sorna raptors all cluttered around their Alpha after Josiah explained everything and began nuzzling James. James was a little overwhelmed at seeing his boys. He hadn't seen them in two years; and he felt like they would have forgotten about him. But, it seemed like they didn't. Delta and Echo simply walked over to one of the trees and lied down; close enough for Zia to get up close looks at the girls.

"Wow," Zia said, astonished, "Franklin's not going to believe this when I tell him."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **(Next Morning)**

Franklin and Lowery were both losing their minds after they had heard Claire's message. Not only did they have to worry about possible injuries and infections from walking in the swamps, but they now had to worry about a super predator that was roaming around on the island.

"I want to go home," said Franklin.

Lowery looked at Franklin, "I think we'd all like to. Look, it's just a bit more before we're done here, okay? Then, we'll head back to camp, where it's safe, hopefully."

Franklin nodded his head.

Dom was right behind the two humans as they trekked through the swamps, with the soldiers being a little far back from them. Dom noted some of the strange logs that were floating around the water. They hadn't seen anything on the water up until here, why? Then, Dom did a double take as he saw one of the logs move on its own. Dom began to bark at the moving log, making Lowery and Franklin turn around and wonder what Dom was doing.

"Dom! Shh! Don't be so loud! The Spinosaurus could hear you!" said Lowery.

"We're gonna die," said Franklin.

Dom continued barking as another log moved into the water. Franklin and Lowery were now freaking out. What the hell was wrong with Dom?

"Dom, what is the matter with you?" Lowery asked.

Then, one of the logs floated up in front of them, freaking Franklin out.

"Why is there a random log?" he asked.

Lowery shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Franklin noted something strange about the log.

"Is it just me, or does the log have… _eyes_?"

Suddenly, the log rose from the water with a roar, revealing itself to be a Baryonyx. Lowery and Franklin screamed at the top of their lungs as Dom roared back at the dinosaur. The soldiers began shooting at the dinosaur; but were attacked by two other Baryonyx that came from behind. The soldiers shot at what they could as others were killed by the dinosaurs. The Barynonyx in front of Lowery and Franklin began to charge at the duo until Dom jumped out and landed on the snout of the dinosaur, bringing its head down to the ground and clawing at it. The Barynoyx screeched in pain as Dom aggressively bit down and wriggled his head; damaging the Barynoyx. Lowery had to admit, even though he knew Dom was an Indominus Rex, he had never seen Dom act so violently; regardless of the circumstances. Lowery would be sure to bring it up to Ian and Alice once they all reunited.

Franklin stuck to Lowery like glue out of fear of dying due to the dinosaur madness. The surviving soldiers were able to ward off the two Baryonyx behind them. Dom injured the Barynoyx enough for it to retreat back into the water and leave. Dom continued roaring at the dinosaurs for another few minutes as the soldiers and Franklin and Lowery gathered themselves and made sure who was still alive. Lowery told Dom to calm down and began to pet the hybrid. Dom calmed down almost immediately and blinked a few times before realizing what had just happened. Lowery noted that Dom's eyes were a blazing red before calling down and turning back to the normal crimson they usually were. He would be sure to talk to Ian about it.

As soon as they all gathered, the group quickly got through the swamps and headed back for base camp; with Lowery sending out a message to everyone about what had just happened.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Owen and Ian decided to stick closer to Gideon after hearing Claire and Lowery's distress calls. They had to be more cautious now since they were traveling along the bases of the mountains. They didn't know what to expect now that it seemed like the island was filled with dinosaurs.

"Who would have thought that I would have ended up on an island filled with dinosaurs surviving for my life," said Ian, "it's an enlightening experience."

"It's not all it's cut out to be," said Owen.

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "I get to say that I survived through the experience."

" _If_ we survive."

"We're Gradys. We can survive anything."

Owen chuckled. "Don't let the luck get to your head, Ian."

"Too late."

"Listen, this is serious. You need to be ready to run at any moment on any terrain."

Ian nodded his head. "Duly noted."

Ian then looked at Gideon, who didn't really seem phased by anything that was going on.

"You okay Gideon?" he asked.

The Indoraptor looked at Ian and nodded his head. He felt as if everything was fine. He knew that there was danger lurking around the island, but he wasn't scared whatsoever by it. He was sure that he could take on whatever was thrown at him on this island, given that he was the fiercest predator on the face of the planet.

"Good," said Ian with a small smile.

The group went on for a few more miles before they reached something that threw everyone off.

"A fence?" Ian asked.

"This is not a fence," said Owen.

They stumbled upon a big metal wall with a door that looked like it could just open with ease.

"Something's not right here," said Owen.

"Look, let's just go through the door. We're near the end of our section. I'm pretty sure its just mountains through there anyway," said Ian.

"That's not the point. Why close off a part of it all?"

Ian couldn't find the answer. Owen decided to move forward anyway and opened the door; making a loud metal creak. Owen stepped through, followed by Ian, Gideon, and then the soldiers behind them.

Ian stepped closer to Owen once he realized that a dense fog around them. They could barely see ahead of them. However, Ian could see the top. There was sky, but it was covered with some kind of chain link.

"What the hell is this place?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. But, stay close to me, Ian," said Owen.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

They walked along what seemed like a catwalk above whatever was below them. Ian could hear something past all the footsteps and metal creaks.

"I think I hear moving water," he said.

Owen looked down, but couldn't see anything.

"Maybe we're above a river," he said.

"Perhaps," Ian said.

They kept on moving they reached a place that seemed like some kind of cage.

"It looks like this was meant to protect people," said Owen.

"It reminds me a bit of the Aviary from the park. Guests could walk through something like this and see the Pterosaurs up close," informed Ian.

Owen tilted his head. Were they planning on putting the flying dinosaurs here? Did Claire know about this?

The cage split into different sections. There were three flights of stairs: two going diagonally upwards to the left and right, and one leading downwards.

"What do we do?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Split up," said the captain of the group, "Owen, you and your nephew go up to the right. We'll take the left and downward stairs."

Owen nodded his head. He, Ian and Gideon walked over to the stairs and began to go up. Ian felt a bit uneasy. He didn't know what was going on. Why was this place here?

They reached the top of the stairs and stood inside of another caged room.

"Why does it feel like we didn't go anywhere?" Ian asked.

"The cages must look identical is all," said Owen.

Ian noticed that this caged room was missing a wall; noting that some of the chain links were broken.

"Um, Owen, this wall is broken," he said.

Owen made Ian stand behind him as they approached the wall. They jumped a bit at feeling the cage shake after a loud bang. They stopped in their tracks and waited to see if they could hear anything else.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire was heard; along with some screeching that didn't sound all to human.

"That's the soldiers," said Ian.

"Yeah, but what about the other sounds?" Owen asked.

Then, Gideon stood in front of Owen and Ian as something came through the broken wall with a screech.

It was a Pteranodon.

The flying dinosaur stood in the room and pecked at Gideon. The hybrid roared back at the dinosaur and attacked it. Gideon bit down on the dinosaur's wing and then pushed it out the hole of the wall.

"We need to get out of here," said Owen, "this is a Bird Cage."

"Where do we go?" Ian asked.

Owen looked around and noticed some stairs going up. Owen told Ian and Gideon to follow and they ran up the stairs, all while Pteranodons charged at the chain link walls and screeched. Some tried pecking through it to no avail.

"Why are these birds here?" Ian asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Ian! Guess Claire's got some explaining to do if she knows what's going on," responded Owen.

They reached a covered catwalk and didn't hesitate to pass through it. They noticed some big holes above them and suddenly got a bit lower as they passed through. Owen and Ian turned as they heard a screech from Gideon. They saw as he was picked up by a big Pteranodon and taken into the fog.

"Gideon!" Ian yelled.

"He'll be fine, Ian. Come on!"

Then, another Pteranodon came down and landed on top of Ian; trying to peck at him. Ian dodged the pecks and kicked at the dinosaur to get away from him. Owen kicked the dinosaur in the face and the flying monster flew up and out of the catwalk. Ian got up onto his feet and he and Owen bolted up another flight of stairs and realized that they ended up on pinnacle.

"Have we, reached the top?" Ian asked.

Owen looked around. "Seems that way."

The two looked down and around to see if they could stop any of the soldiers or Gideon amidst the chaos.

"Uh, Uncle Owen?" Ian asked.

"What?" Owen turned and looked at where Ian was looking.

Owen's mouth remained opened as he was speechless for what he saw. It was a massive flock of Pteranodons; all screeching and ready to feed. The birds circled around the pinnacle and then one of them flew towards the duo. They dodged the dinosaur but realized that the rest of the flock had decided to do the same.

"Ian, run!" Owen yelled.

Ian didn't hesitate and the two flew down the flight of stairs. They ran back through the catwalk as pterosaurs tried grabbing and pecking at them. Owen and an arrived at the cage with the open wall and were stopped by one of the flying dinosaurs standing in their way.

"Just our luck," said Ian.

Owen looked at the screeching reptilian bird and the hole in the wall. He then decided to do something crazy and grabbed Ian by the arm. He dragged Ian over to the hole and the two jumped out. They flipped in the air for what felt like minutes until they landed in cold water. The two surfaced and breathed for air. They realized they were going along the current of the river.

"Ian, you okay?" Owen asked.

"Cold, but I'm alive!" responded Ian.

"Follow me."

The two swam out of the river and onto land where they saw more Pteranodons flying around. They also noticed some soldiers in the talons of the birds, yelling or already dead. Ian felt panic because he didn't know how Gideon was.

More gunshots were heard and the two turned around to see the captain of the group running towards them with a couple of flying dinosaurs on his tail. Then, one of them picked the captain up by his shoulders and lifted him up high. The other went in and stabbed the captain a few times in the arms and legs. His pained screams seemed to resonate all over the cage. Soon, the Pteranodon pecked at his neck; making him cough up blood. He gave a final, blood filled scream before the dinosaur pecked inside his mouth; going out the back of his head. The dinosaur then penetrated the chest of the captain and soon pecked his eyes out.

Ian wanted to hurl at the sight, but now was not the time to be disgusted.

Owen grabbed Ian's arm and the two ran along the shore of the river, following it to see if it would lead them to an exit of some kind. They reached a part of the river that was the end of the massive Aviary cage. They simply needed to swim under it to be safe.

"Where the hell is Gideon?" Ian asked.

Owen looked around and saw Gideon far behind them.

"He's behind us!" Owen said, "He'll be fine though. Let's swim out of the cage, now! Gideon will make it."

Ian nodded his head and the two humans dived into the water and swam out of the cage. They reached the shore and watched as Gideon ran as fast as he could away from the flying dinosaurs. He jumped into the water and soon appeared on the safe side. Once Gideon reached the shore, Ian checked the hybrid quickly for injuries treating him immediately.

Owen stood up tall and looked at the cage, seeing it's full height now and the massive array of Pteranodons flying around.

He sighed and said, "Claire's not going to believe this."

"I just hope that nobody else has discovered something as bad as that," said Ian.

Then, Owen's radio crackled. He pulled it out for everyone to here what was being said.

 _"If anyone is listening,"_ said Lowery, _"We have a major problem. The base camp…is gone."_

 **A/N: Turtles! Another chapter is here and gone! Anyway, hope y'all liked the chapter! Be ready for more to come! Leave reviews and stay tuned for the rest of this story! It just gets better from here!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	12. The Original Indoraptor

**The Original Indoraptor**

"Did Lowery just say that the base camp was gone?" Ian asked Owen as Owen put the radio down.

Owen nodded his head. "We need to leave. Now."

Ian finished patching Gideon up as best he could and helped the hybrid dinosaur up. They began to head back to where the base camp used to be. Ian watched Owen and could tell that Owen was mad; furious even. It made sense though. They were just attacked by dinosaurs on an island they were told was empty. This place was supposed to be safe for the dinosaurs, regardless of what the food chain said. They were supposed to have this place in check due to their duties given to them buy the government, but it seemed like somebody forgot to mention the fact that there were dinosaurs already on the island; let alone dinosaurs from Isla Sorna.

"Somebody's got explaining to do," said Owen.

"No shit," said Ian as he made sure Gideon was keeping up.

"How could they have missed all these dinosaurs on the island?"

"Maybe Mills was making a facility here and put the dinosaurs here. But, they must have abandoned it when they heard that he went to prison."

"That could be. But, let's just get back to base camp. Thank God we're not that far from it."

"Right."

Gideon simply listened to the two talk. All he had on his mind was just the fact that Ian had helped him.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Claire and Tim, along with Alice and the survivors of the Spinosaurus attack, returned to base camp to see it in ruins. Tents were torn and destroyed, some covered in blood. Guns were scattered around, along with bullets and grenades. Claire and Tim walked around and were grossed out by some body parts lying around.

"What on Earth happened here?" Claire asked as she covered her mouth with her shirt because she couldn't stand the stench coming from the place.

"I'm going to guess it was a dinosaur," said Lowery as he and Franklin came out from behind a torn tent; Dom bolting out towards Alice once he saw his big sister.

Alice crooned in relief that Dom was okay and nuzzled him lovingly. It was good that he was safe. She just hoped that Josiah was safe, too.

"Have you guys been able to find any survivors?" Claire asked.

Lowery nodded his head. "We found a few injured that hid in one of the tents. They're being treated right now with the resources available."

Tim looked around and said, "What could have done this?"

"The Spinosaurus?" Franklin asked.

Tim shook his head. "This wasn't the Spinosaurus."

Franklin arched an eyebrow. "How can you be sure that it wasn't?"

"I'm not, but I just don't believe that this was made by the Spinosaurus. It would have eaten the humans whole. It wouldn't have left body parts around."

"Because a dinosaur would care about what it leaves behind."

"Anyway," intervened Claire, "let's find and scavenge what we can. I'm sure Owen and Zia are on their way back. We should be ready for when they get here. We've got some investigating to do."

The others nodded their heads and spread out to investigate what was left of the camp and scavenge whatever they found. They knew that these next few days would be long without answers.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

The rest of the group and dinosaurs arrived back at the camp; with the raptors having a tearful reunion as Blue was reunited with her sisters. Alice and Dom were relieved to see Josiah; while Gideon simply stayed close to Ian since he felt comfortable around the human.

Claire and the others scavenged what they could and tried remaking shelters as best they could.

"So, how long do we got before we die?" Owen asked.

"If we ration the food wisely," said Lowery, "About a week."

"Then that's how long we need to not only find out more about this place, but get off this island."

"And how do you propose that?" Zia asked.

"There has to be some facility on this island that Mills knew about," said Franklin.

"Where do you think that could be?"

"The center of the island…?" Ian asked.

Everyone looked at Ian.

"What makes you say that?" Claire asked.

"Well, look at how the island is laid out. I think it'd be best to be able to manage the island from the center of it; maybe just a bit more north to stay hidden from the dinosaurs in the jungle. Maybe they stayed near the mountains because it'd be easier to see most of the island from that distance."

"It's possible."

"Is there a map of the island?" Owen asked.

James pulled one out from his back pocket and handed it to Owen. The raptor trainer opened it up and scanned it.

"There is a spot that could conveniently fit a facility."

"Then we'll start there," said Claire, "Only a few of us go, though. The rest should stay here to help those who are injured and to keep the dinosaurs company. We can't have any more people dying."

"I'll go," said Owen.

"I will go as well," said James.

"Count me in," responded Zia.

"I'll go, too," said Tim.

Claire nodded her head. "Okay. The rest of us will stay here and wait for your return. Keep your radios on to keep in touch."

The four nodded their heads and quickly got themselves ready. They left as soon as they were ready.

Claire was surprised that none of the dinosaurs tried intervening to go with them; but she was glad that they were at least being cooperative and listening; especially with Alice around. Claire sat down on a nearby log, soon being joined by Ian, Lowery and Franklin.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked.

"Well," said Ian, "this isn't the first time any of you guys has been in a situation like this. This is my first time, so I have no idea what to even think of doing."

"What?" began Lowery, "You were there when that killer was on the island. And when the hybrids were around."

"Yeah, okay. But, I mean, I wasn't around when the dinosaurs were loose or when the island exploded."

Franklin arched an eyebrow. "Why would you want to be a part of that?"

"It just…seems like something that'd be cool to go through."

"Anyway. On a serious note, what are we going to do? What if there is no facility on the island and we're stuck here…left to die?"

"Don't you have like a satellite phone?" Lowery asked, "I mean, if we are working for governments here, then we should have at least gotten a satellite phone to stay in touch."

Claire shook her head. "We had one, but the Spinosaurus ate it."

"Wow, what are the odds of that happening?" Franklin asked.

Ian began to think. "What if…we find the facility? What do you plan on doing then? The most we could do is try to communicate to someone off the island, but who knows how long they'll take? Are we just going to leave this island and let the dinosaurs be?"

Claire looked at Ian. "…It's not an easy decision. But…I think it's safe to say that we should leave them alone after this. I don't care what the governments have decided. Malcolm and Hammond were right. We need to simply leave them alone."

The others slowly nodded their heads.

"They'll be better off here, anyway," said Lowery, "The dinosaurs here are males and females. They're bound to mate and make their populations bigger as time goes on."

"Of course. But…I mean…it's leaving behind what we've all worked with for years. Leaving behind Alice, Josiah, and Dom. It's leaving behind the raptors, Felix, Silas, Rexy, Gideon, and all the other dinosaurs we've come to know and love over the time we spent with them."

"It's something that must be done, though," said Claire, "Dinosaurs don't need us anymore. They can manage."

"I know."

"Oh! Right," began Franklin, "Lowery, weren't we going to tell Ian about what happened with Dom?"

Claire and Ian looked at Franklin with confused looks.

"What happened with Dom?" Ian asked, great concern in his voice, "Lowery, what happened to my kid?"

"Right. Well, we were attacked by a couple of Baryonyx in the swamps and Dom just goes berserk on them; like, I've never seen Dom act like that. It caught us both by surprise," replied Lowery.

Ian arched an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting. I've never heard of Dom acting violently. The most violent I've ever seen Dom is when he used to attack the goats in his paddock."

"Oh no, Ian," said Franklin, "He was definitely _not_ attacking a goat. He was destroying that Baryonyx's snout."

Ian blinked a few times and looked at Claire.

"Have you noticed any changes in Dom's behavior?" she asked him.

Ian shook his head. "Not really. He's been calm in the cage and happy whenever I showed up. I can't recall him being violent or feral."

"I think maybe something in him triggered when we were attacked," said Lowery.

"What? Like Gideon with the acoustic targeting thing?" Ian asked.

Lowery nodded his head.

Everyone then looked around at the moment; lost in many thoughts.

"You know," began Franklin, "I don't mean to confuse anyone or anything. But…has anyone ever noticed how…similar…Dom and Gideon look?"

Ian looked at Franklin. "Do you mean…?"

Claire looked at Ian. "What?"

"I think what Franklin's trying to say is: Dom…is an _Indoraptor._ "

Claire and Lowery's eyes widened at Ian's words and Franklin's assumption and then turned their heads as Dom showed up and gave a happy chortle and lied down in front of them; waiting for Ian to pet the white scales. Ian began to pet the tiny hybrid as he inspected Dom's features.

"Where's Gideon?" Claire asked.

Ian called out to Gideon and the Indoraptor stepped out from behind a tent and stood in front of the four humans. Ian told him to relax and lie down; the hybrid doing as it was told and simply making himself comfortable on the floor next to Dom. Everyone began to inspect the hybrids for similarities.

"Oh my god," said Ian, "they have _so many_ similarities."

"Like?" asked Lowery.

"I mean, look at them. They look like twins. They're the same height. They have the same structures. Dom and Gideon look like carbon copies of each other. The only difference is their eyes and scale colors."

"We're going to have to look into it more later," said Claire, "But if it's true, then that means that Dom is the first Indoraptor and Gideon's older brother."

"Meaning that…Dom isn't Alice's little brother…he's her son."

"This is a lot to take in right now," said Lowery, "First Dom becomes an older brother and Alice get's a kid? Good Lord, is this a mess."

The others nodded their heads. It was definitely a lot of information to take in; especially with the current situation at hand.

"Owen's going to enjoy hearing about this," said Lowery.

"I'm more worried about Alice and how she'll handle the news," said Ian.

"Guys, we can't really confirm anything," said Claire, "This is just speculation."

The men nodded their heads and then continued to stare at the pair of hybrids lying down in front of them. They hoped the others would be able to find something soon to get them off the island.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Owen and the others with him were close to their supposed destination. They had been walking for hours now, and they don't plan on stopping until they find something.

"Are we almost there yet?" Tim asked.

"Well, according to the map," said Owen, "we're close to the area. So, maybe we should be able to see _something_."

"At this rate," said Zia, "I'd be happy if we just found a small shack with a radio."

The group continued to walk on for a bit and then James made the group stop.

"What's up?" Owen asked.

"Look," said James as he pointed towards a clearing that led to the mountains.

Everyone looked in the direction James was pointing in and their eyes widened and their hearts filled with hope. It was a building of some sort. They ran towards the building and were surprised with how spotless it looked.

"This building must be recent," said Zia, "They must have abandoned the island recently."

The others nodded their heads as Tim pulled out his radio and called Claire and told her about the building.

"Let's try to find a door," said Owen.

The four of them split into pairs: Owen and James, and Zia and Tim; the first pair going to the right and the others to the left of the building. They decided to jog around the building; they needed to be quick because they didn't know if a dinosaur would come by to ruin everything. Owen and James found a door and called out to Zia and Tim over the radio and the duo appeared quickly. They opened the door; which was already unlocked and went inside. Zia closed the door behind them and they pulled out their flashlights; turning them on and looking to see if there were light switches. Tim found them and flicked them on; illuminating the room they were in. They were currently in a hallway that had a few doors left and right, with a staircase at the end of the hallway. Nothing was damaged or seemed old.

"Let's look around in these rooms for anything," said Owen, "Food, medicine, whatever it is. Just be careful. We don't know what could be in here."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Claire and the others gathered everything they could before setting out, with the hyrbids and raptors behind them, to the building that Owen and the others found. They had to constantly move without stopping if they wanted to arrive before nightfall; especially with the Spinosaurus around. As they walked along, Claire found herself talking to Ian again. She couldn't explain it, but she just found it easy talking to Ian. He was a young spirit who was open to any opinion and was always ready to be an open ear. Claire didn't talk all that much to Ian when they were on the island before leaving it due to the volcano, but she wished that she did talk to him more because she loved hearing his ideas. She realized then how most people enjoyed talking to Ian; especially Lowery, who was already best friends with Ian.

"So, how are things back home?" Claire asked, "I know it seems kind of random. But, I haven't talked to you in a while."

Ian smiled lightly. "Well, things are okay. I'm pretty sure Mom already told you about Dad."

Claire nodded her head. "I'm sorry that it happened…again."

"Ah, at least they ended on good terms. I'm not complaining. And, I can manage now by myself. Thanks to you hiring me under Masrani and InGen."

"What'd you do while you were away from it all?"

"Aside from studying, I worked around a bit with vets and stuff. I did a lot of things because I wanted to learn a lot of stuff. But, I stayed focused when it came to dinosaurs and the like."

Claire nodded her head. "So…how did you feel about it?"

"Well, I mean, you saw how I reacted when we had to leave. I was devastated. We all were. We we're leaving behind what we had come to know and love for a while. I never in my life imagined that I would have to leave Dom for dead. It tore my heart in half. There were nights where I couldn't sleep because I thought about him, Alice and Josiah and just the thought of them getting caught in that volcanic eruption just kept me on edge."

Claire nodded her head. "I understand. It was hard for all of us."

"Then, I heard about the whole Lockwood Estate Incident and that's when I received your call."

"I asked the others to come back, but they didn't want to be involved in it again. They said that they'd found better things to do in their lives."

"Wow, that sounds…harsh."

"I know. But, I don't blame them. It was a life we all left behind."

"Did any of them think about it before giving you their answer?"

"Your uncle Ryan thought about it. Alexis and Casey thought about it. But, ultimately they all said that they'd rather not. You, Lowery, and James were the only ones who agreed to come back to work with the dinosaurs."

"What about Barry?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't get into contact with him. I just assumed he was somewhere in the world doing something he loves."

"And now, here we are. Stuck on an island with dinosaurs we didn't know about, and a mysterious bird cage and building."

Claire nodded her head. "Right."

"I just hope we can work everything out. I mean, if we have to leave, then so be it. But, I would like the chance to at least be able to work and treat the dinosaurs before leaving."

"I understand. I really want to work with them here, too. But, I think, given what just happened, that it might be better to leave them alone."

Ian nodded his head. "Maybe it's best that way."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

The group's reunited at the building and the injured people were put in the small nurse office on the first floor, while Lowery, Ian, Claire, Franklin, and Zia walked up to the second floor to check out what they had found.

"So, there's a whole room here dedicated to surveillance," said Zia.

"What?" Claire asked as she followed Zia to one of the monitors.

"Look, these screens are playing live feed from cameras that are spread out on the island. There are other rooms here that have files on al the dinosaurs, including the hybrids. It looks like they were setting up to take care of the dinosaurs here and monitor them for a while."

Ian asked there the rooms with the files were and Zia told him. He and Lowery went to the rooms to check out whatever they could find.

Claire looked at the screens and was simply confused.

"How could we have not known about any of this?" she asked.

Zia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But, what we do know is that there is a broadcasting system, the only problem is that the system needs to be rebooted for us to make a call back to the mainland to get out of here."

Franklin arched an eyebrow. "Why is it a problem?"

"Oh, it's not a big problem, since we know you can fix it. It's a problem because we don't know how long it'll take you to reboot the whole thing."

"Well, just let me take a look at it and I should give you a good estimate."

Zia let Franklin do his magic as he looked through the system and began working on rebooting it.

"Oh yeah, Owen told me to tell you before I forget that we now have enough food for about three weeks to a month. They had a lot of frozen food in there."

"Wait, all the electronic stuff was left on?" Claire asked.

Zia nodded her head. "It didn't make much sense to us, either, but…I guess God's giving us some mercy, huh?"

Claire quietly agreed with Zia. She left the room to go and look for Owen. She was more confused than she was when they found out about the dinosaurs being on the island. She went downstairs to the nurse's office and found him and James keeping the injured company and making sure they were hydrated and filled with food for energy.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you both, out in the hall for a moment?" she asked them.

The two nodded their heads and excused themselves out of the room and walked out.

"What's up?" Owen asked.

"Have you guys found anything aside form the rooms upstairs?" Claire asked.

"There's another staircase that leads to the roof and a small lounge area. I imagine Zia told you about the food."

Claire nodded her head. "Anything on to what this place is supposed to be and why it's here?"

"We can only assume that they were going to monitor the dinosaurs here," said James.

"But why? What purpose is it for?"

"I mean, weren't we supposed to take care of them after deeming this place safe?"

"Right. But, this place must have been built _before_ the government made the group. Mills must have planned on bringing them here and raise more dinosaurs to sell."

"Like a dinosaur farm?"

"Could be. He was willing to sell all the captured dinosaurs. But I'm almost certain that he was going to raise Sorna's dinosaurs and sell them later."

"That's quite the assumption. But, let's just focus on that later and keep trying to contact the mainland. We need to leave this place and get those soldiers to hospitals."

Claire nodded her head. "Right. I'll go back upstairs. Stay with the soldiers and keep them company."

The duo nodded their heads and went back into the room with the soldiers as Claire went back up the stairs; only to be met by Lowery and Ian, who looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, Lowery and I looked through some of the files. They were set in alphabetical order, with the code names of the dinosaurs being the categories of the folders. Anyway, we located the Indominus files rather quickly and checked Gideon's while we were at it."

Claire's eyes widened a bit, remembering the conversation that she and the guys had a few hours ago.

"And…?" she asked hesitantly.

Lowery and Ian looked at each other before looking back at Claire.

"Our suspicions were true after all…" said Ian.

Claire's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Dom…is an _Indoraptor_ …"

 **A/N: Turtles! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! But it was necessary! Anyway, it's good to be back and I'm happy being back giving more of this story to you guys! So, hope you enjoyed it and I'll be sure to improve the quality of chapters! I know this one seemed kind of rushed and didn't carry lots of detail. But, I will be sure to fix it in future chapters. However, due to the length of the next chapters and the detail and story being stuffed in the chapters. I will say that there are only eight chapters left after this one! This story will have a total of 20 chapters! But, fear not, I will be sure to write the rest of this story in such an awesome way, that you guys will love it!**

 **Anyway, I wanted to mention, I apologize for emphasizing Ian so much in this story. I didn't realize how much I emphasized him until I reread over everything. But, Ian was surprisingly my least liked OC, and he's my favorite and best OC in my own opinion. XD But, anyway, I'll be sure to flesh out all the characters and dinosaurs because I want this story to be meaty!**

 **I'll let you guys know of future works as well. I can confirm that I will continue writing stories in the TB universe.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for more and leave reviews please! Love you all!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	13. The Bad News

**The Bad News**

"Dom is an Indoraptor?" Claire asked.

"Not just a Indoraptor," said Ian, "He's the _original Indoraptor_."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dom, the sweet, innocent, little Indominus was actually a lethal, vicious, killer Indoraptor. She just couldn't believe it. She saw Dom when he was a baby. He was so full of emotions; energy, and happiness. It was hard for Claire to picture Dom as some kind of…weapon.

"But…why does he have emotions that Gideon lacks?" she asked.

"Wu's scientists were able to successfully remove empathy and emotions from Gideon," replied Ian, "Well, he removed an emotional part of Gideon's brain, but Gideon has shown that he could be capable of having; feeling emotions."

"Interesting."

"Also, this does mean that Dom is Alice's _son_ , along with Gideon. So, Josiah and Alice have two kids!" said Ian with a joking enthusiasm, "What a thing to reveal to two hybrids who can easily sit on us if we tell them that they've had kids for years now and didn't know it."

Lowery rolled his eyes. "They won't sit on us. But, I'm sure it'll be a lot for the two of them to handle. I mean, I'm pretty sure they've been trying to have a baby for a while now."

"Uh, yeah about that. Remember way back when we thought Alice was sterile and couldn't have babies? Well, Indominus DNA is so frantic that Josiah and Alice can't produce babies. They can mate; but there'd be no…finished product, so to speak."

Lowery and Claire tilted their heads a bit in confusion.

"So, the only way to make them have kids-"

"Is by utilizing their DNA in making more Indominus or Indoraptors."

"Right," said Lowery, "How about we just focus on the two that they have now and we'll worry about making more for them later?"

Ian and Claire nodded their heads.

"So, who's going to be the one to tell them?" Claire asked.

Lowery and Ian looked at each other before Ian said, "Nose game!"

Ian and Lowery reacted immediately and lifted their fingers up to their nose; while Claire just stared at the two.

"Really? The 'Nose Game?' This is how you settle things like this?" she asked.

"Well, _you_ didn't do it. So now, you have to tell Alice," said Ian.

Claire nodded her head. "Yeah. Look, why don't the three of us go and tell Alice and Josiah so that way, they can just kill both of you, while I watch."

Ian sighed. "What was the point of asking one of us to do it if you were going to suggest the three of us go together?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders and then grabbed the two men by their arms and dragged them along with her to tell Alice and Josiah about Dom and Gideon. They began to think of how to word it to them. Things were going to change for them. Dom wouldn't be Alice's little brother anymore. He would be Josiah's brother either. He was going to become their son; along with Gideon. They stepped outside of the building and found Alice and Josiah lying down together, while Dom was bothering Gideon; who didn't budge or respond to his yet-to-be-known brother.

"Hey, Alice," said Ian enthusiastically, making Lowery and Claire hit him in the shoulders, "Ow, what?"

"Try not to make it so obvious that you're about to tell her something that's going to change everything for them," said Claire.

"I was just-whatever."

Alice and Josiah looked at the humans; the former hybrid greeting them with a gentle croon.

Claire smiled and said, "Um, we have something _very_ important to tell you and Josiah."

Josiah perked up at hearing his name.

"Uh, Lowery, why don't you tell them what's going on?" Claire asked as she pushed Lowery forward.

Lowery looked back at Claire with a stank face and mentally vowed to get back at Claire. He turned back to look at the two giant hybrids in front of him and gently patted Alice's snout with a nervous chuckle.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Good god, Lowery, make this anymore tedious for us, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I just need to think of how to put it."

Claire scoffed lightly. "Lowery, you're not delivering the death of a family member to them; if anything, it's the opposite. Just say it."

Lowery sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he have to do this?

"Fine. Alice…Josiah. My sweet, one true pairing of Indominus. We've recently discovered something that will shock you. It's about Dom…and Gideon."

Alice and Josiah shifted due to their interests being piqued. What was Lowery going to say?

"Um…well, Gideon in an Indoraptor. And that means that your DNA was used in creating him. Meaning that he's…um, your son."

Alice and Josiah blinked; not reacting because they wanted to hear more about Dom than Gideon.

"And…Dom…is an Indoraptor."

If Alice and Josiah could widen their eyes like humans, they would have. Did Lowery just tell them that not only was Gideon their son, but that Dom is their son, too?

"Meaning that Dom…is also your son."

Alice didn't know whether to cry, rage, or simply run over and nuzzle Dom and Gideon to death. Josiah simply looked at Alice and then at Dom and Gideon.

"…congratulations…?" said Ian with a nervous smile, joined by Claire, who stretched out her arms.

Alice and Josiah looked at the humans and blinked at them.

"I think we broke their brains," said Ian, "This must be too much for them to handle."

"It's like when a woman tells her husband she's pregnant, but it doesn't register for a few minutes," said Claire.

"So, does this mean we have to tell Dom and Gideon about them being brothers?" Lowery asked.

"I'll tell them," said Ian as he trotted over to them.

Alice got up and walked over to the two smaller hybrids with Ian; she wanted to explain it to them best as she could.

"Hey, Gideon and Dom," greeted Ian.

Dom stopped bothering Gideon for a moment and looked at the human who helped in raising him and then went over and nuzzled Ian up, making the human chuckle and pat Dom's head. Gideon simply turned his head to look at Ian and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over how Dom and Ian's relationship was.

"So, um, I've got some news for you," he said, looking nervously at Gideon.

Gideon and Dom simply stared at Ian, suddenly feeling a weird pressure.

"So, after looking through some things. It turns out that Alice isn't your big sister Dom. She's your mom. And Gideon, is your brother."

Dom tilted his head in confusion, while Gideon was surprised by the news. If he was Dom's brother, didn't that make him-

"And Gideon…Alice…is your _mother_ ," finished Ian.

Gideon looked over at Alice.

His _mother_.

It made Gideon think back to when Mills had an argument with one of his scientists and the scientist said, _"It needs a mother!"_

And there she was. The mother that was the missing factor in helping Gideon reach a new potential of being. She was supposed to teach him all his emotions. It was Alice.

Alice explained everything as best as she could to Dom and by the end, Dom couldn't believe it. He looked over at Gideon; who was looking at Dom unamused. Gideon was wary of what Dom could do next; especially since they just found out they're brothers.

"Oh, right, Dom's older, by the way."

Gideon snorted. Now he had to respect Dom.

Dom walked over to Gideon and he began to communicate with the Indoraptor.

Ian and Alice watched and Ian told Alice, "This would explain Dom's rapid brain growth and intelligence as he was growing up."

Alice nodded her head. Dom was smart. Dom was one of the two most lethal predators on the planet; and Alice cant believe she never even found it strange how Dom's intelligence rose over time.

Dom told Gideon that they were brothers now and that he hoped that Gideon would accept him as a brother. Gideon scanned Dom; walking around him.

"Oh boy," said Ian, "Gideon's inspecting Dom if they can be brothers."

Alice looked at Ian and blinked. How on Earth could he know that?

Gideon finished inspecting Dom and then simply chittered that he'd like an older brother. Dom crooned out of joy and then nuzzled his snout against Gideon as a kind of hug. Gideon blinked. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle this. He had never been in a situation such as this before.

Alice and Ian watched and Ian couldn't help but laugh a bit. He had never seen Gideon so flustered before. Alice smiled and watched as the interaction went on. A small tear came from her eye and Ian looked at the Indominus and said, "I know it's a lot, Alice. You've been a mom for years but just found out about it today. It's a lot to take in. But, hopefully you can be the best mom you can to these two. Be extra patient with Gideon though. He's the one who's going to need you the most."

Alice nodded her head and saw as Gideon awkwardly nuzzled Dom back. Josiah, Claire and Lowery walked over and Claire smiled at seeing the two Indoraptors interact.

Alice didn't know what to think; and she was sure that Josiah felt the same way. They just didn't know what to think at the moment. It was a lot to handle.

Gideon and Dom backed away from each other and Dom went over to Alice and nuzzled her snout. Alice returned the gesture and smiled as Dom went over to Josiah and enjoyed the comfort the male Indominus gave when he lowered his head and nuzzled Dom. Alice looked over at Gideon, who was staring at her dead in the eyes. Alice walked forward and Gideon finally felt a real, heavy emotion: Fear. He suddenly felt scared and intimidated and simply backed away a bit, surprising the humans and Alice. Gideon lowered himself a bit as he backed away.

Alice stepped forward and told Gideon that she wasn't going to hurt him. Gideon was a little scared because he called them irrelevant and useless. But now…it turned out that they were his family all along. He was simply scared because of what he had said. Alice had told him that everything was okay and that he had nothing to fear.

Gideon looked at Alice in the eyes and she could see the fear in them. She stopped moving and simply told Gideon that everything was going to be okay. Gideon looked into Alice's eyes and saw…sympathy in them; _empathy_ even. He also saw one thing that he was missing… _love_. Gideon didn't even realize what was happening until he noticed everyone's slightly shocked faces.

"Oh my God," said Claire.

"It was all he needed," said Ian, "A mother."

Gideon blinked and then felt something slide down his face. Alice chirped at Gideon, telling him that he was crying. Gideon snorted and then blinked a few more times before rubbing his hands on his face; doing his best to get rid of the tears. He had felt another emotion: _happiness_. He was happy to see that he now had a mother who would love him; a brother to play with; and a father to protect him. He now had everything he had wanted since his birth; since Owen spared him a chance back at the Lockwood estate: a family.

"This is such a beautiful scene," said Claire.

Lowery smiled lightly. "Sure is."

Gideon then let Alice step closer and then she lowered herself down and nudged Gideon's head lightly and crooned; telling him that he had a family now and that he was loved, regardless of whatever happened between them in the past. It was what he wanted…he finally got it. Gideon embraced his _mother_ and nuzzled her back.

Claire felt a tear fall from her eye. "Oh dear God, even dinosaurs make me cry."

Lowery threw an arm over Claire's shoulder and hugged her tight.

"What a girl," he said.

Claire lightly hit Lowery's shoulder. "You can't say that this isn't an emotional scene."

"Oh, it's emotional. But…to cry over it? Eh, not really."

"Lowery, you're crying right now. I can see how glazed your eyes are; and your nose is red."

"I'm not crying. Somebody's probably cutting onions."

Ian arched an eyebrow. "How would you even be able to feel that from out here?"

"Shut up!"

Gideon finished nuzzling Alice and then Dom and Josiah stepped up to Gideon and gave him the same affection Alice did; with Dom being extra with it and telling Gideon how excited he was now that he had the sibling he always wanted.

"Ugh, I can't with this," said Ian.

"See? This is very emotional," said Claire.

Alice looked at the humans and smiled. She walked over to them and lowered her head, where they all placed their hands on her snout and congratulated her on her new family. She thanked them and made sure to nuzzle each of them before going back over to Gideon.

"I say we go back inside because I've just realized how long we've been standing out here," said Lowery as he wiped his eyes from the tears.

Claire and Ian followed suit and left the Indominus and Indoraptors to be together and talk about their new family situation.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Franklin had fixed the system by the time Claire, Lowery and Ian returned from outside. They were called up by Zia, along with Owen and James.

"What's up?" Owen asked.

"Good news: We were able to call the mainland and they said that they'd rescue us in only a matter of three days," replied Zia.

"Is there bad news?" Claire asked.

"Well, um, we're going to have to leave this place and let the dinosaurs be. I mean, we can try our best to maintain order for the following days. But, after explaining everything that happened to the big guys, they agree that it's time to just let these dinosaurs live alone and away from humanity and that we should focus on other things, like stopping companies from trying to make more of them. However, they do want InGen and Masrani to monitor the island once a month; sending a small team down here for a week to make sure that everything's okay and dandy as they live out the rest of their lives here."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay," said Claire, "Um, well, everyone…just…spend as much time with the dinosaurs as you can. We'll discuss other matters when we get back to the mainland."

After nodding their heads once again Ian walked out of the room to go and read over some of the files in the archive room. Owen and James went outside to be with their raptors; Lowery, Franklin and Zia stayed in the computer room. Claire followed Ian to the archive room because she could see how upset he was. She walked in and saw him sorting some of the files out.

"Ian?" she called out.

Ian looked at Claire and said, "It'll just take time, Claire."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Claire. It's okay. It's just…we just got back with the dinosaurs and now we have to leave them again."

"But, we're not leaving them to _die_ like last time. They're going to live on. And, you'll definitely be on the team that visits once a month for a week."

Ian smiled. "Thanks. I guess I was just excited to work with them again."

Claire nodded her head. "I understand. I was excited to work with them, too. But, life keeps wanting us to stay away and keep them away from humanity."

Ian nodded his head. "Life isn't doing anything. God's the one who's making us leave, for the better. But, we won't get into that."

Claire made a sound of acknowledgement and placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I won't take you away from them. I'll be sure your in charge of taking care of them and making sure they're safe."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you go out and be with Dom and Gideon?"

Ian looked at Claire with slightly glazed eyes, breaking Claire's heart. "Because it'll only make it harder to leave."

Claire hugged Ian and made sure to hug him tight. He wasn't the only one who was going to be affected by this, but he was going to be the most affected by the whole situation. Claire didn't like the situation at all. She wanted to be with these dinosaurs; keeping them safe and sound from mankind. She didn't want to leave Alice and Rexy behind, especially after just having gotten Alice back into her life and the family discovery between the Indominus and Indoraptor.

Ian simply closed his eyes and breathed as he held onto Claire. He was grateful for the comfort at the moment. He hated that he had to leave. But, there was nothing he could do to convince anyone to stay. He just needed to accept what was happening and move on. Sure, he was going to see the dinosaurs again and again, but he wanted to see them all the time.

Claire and Ian separated, with Claire leaving Ian alone in the room; advising to go with the dinosaurs outside since they would be leaving in around three days.

 **A/N: Turtles! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More heartache to come! Your heartstrings will be tugged! Leave reviews, please! Stay tuned for more! It will get better! Thanks for reading and sticking around!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	14. The Mouthfuls

**The Mouthfuls**

The night was upon the island and everyone was simply waiting for the time to go by so that they could leave the island and go back home. They were saddened that they had to leave the dinosaurs, but they knew that it was for the best. The prehistoric creatures didn't need them; they could manage on their own.

The dinosaurs outside of the building (Indominus, Indoraptors and Raptors) were close together sleeping as the humans were inside the building. They were all gathered in the housing section of the building, with multiple rooms that had bunk beds, mattresses, pillows, blankets, etc. Each room could fit four people. Lowery, Ian, Franklin and Zia were in one room, while Owen, Claire, James, and Tim were in the other. None of them could sleep. They were too busy thinking about the dinosaurs and everything that had happened up to this point. Isla Nublar exploding, saving the dinosaurs, the Lockwood Incident, keeping them safe in the hangar under the estate, and then coming to this island and finding out its secrets and being attacked by dinosaurs from Sorna. So much had happened in such little time; it was almost too overwhelming.

"So…what's gonna happen?" Franklin asked as he shuffled in the bed he was sleeping in.

Zia moved her head over the mattress so that Franklin so see her above him and said, "Well, we still have jobs. But we'd only work once a month."

"I get that. I meant, what's gonna happen once we're gone? Sure, we visit once a month, but why can't we stay here and help the dinosaurs?"

"Because they don't need our help," interjected Ian, "It's all about natural selection. Nature wanted to wipe these damned creatures off the planet. But, the humans are idiots who want to keep them alive and we mess things up."

"I thought you didn't believe in natural selection?"

Ian shook his head. "I don't. I mean, I believe in survival of the fittest. But, it was obvious that the dinosaurs were meant to be wiped out again."

"What? God wanted them gone."

Ian nodded his head. "Call it whatever you want. I believe God wanted them gone. Malcolm says its natural selection. Everyone has their own reason or belief as to why the dinosaurs were going to die and as to why we don't need them and vice versa. The point is, we're leaving and I believe that maybe it's best that we just don't come back."

The other three looked in Ian's direction.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" asked Franklin.

"It's just…It's hard. It sucks that we have to leave them again. But, it seems that we're just not meant to be with these dinosaurs. We're meant to live our lives away from them and out of their lives. We need to simply live our lives differently rather than keep it focused on the dinosaurs. We left them once; and we all made our peace that they would die. Sure, people didn't give up; like Claire, Franklin, or Zia. But, the rest of us…we gave up. We let them die in our minds and we simply brushed them away because we knew, or so we thought, we were never going to see them again. Think of it this way. Uncle Owen made up his mind and already let Blue die in his mind. He was fine with her and the other dinosaurs dying. He was going to build a house, or cabin, or whatever, for himself and simply live his life as a loner. Maybe he would find love and have kids. The point is…he simply let them go and moved on. And it's what most of us did. I did that. But, all those emotions, bonds, attachments came back when Claire called me and I went to the Lockwood estate and saw the dinosaurs again; when I saw Dom again. We've spent time together again and now, we have to leave. Why constantly torture myself if I can just move on and live on? The dinosaurs will be fine here. Why should I, or anyone else, continue to worry if we know that they'll be able to manage on their own. Look, each dinosaur has a pair; a mate. They'll reproduce and soon, this place will be flourishing with dinosaurs."

"Ian," interrupted, Lowery, "I don't know what's gotten into you. But, calm down. Look, just think positively. You'll be able to see them for a whole week for each month. Why torture yourself trying to kill them off in your mind?"

Ian simply remained silent; Lowery then looking over his mattress to look down at the boy; who simply stared at the bunk above; lost in thought, confusion, and slight anger.

"Logically, we can't stay here," said Zia, "Sure, there's food, shelter, and whatnot, but the Spinosaurus alone poses a big threat to the whole ecosystem of this island."

Lowery arched an eyebrow. "You really think the Spinosaurus could do enough damage on its own?"

"Well, James said that when he was on Sorna, the freaking dinosaur would almost always be a hassle. It wiped out almost half of the dinosaur population."

"Wow."

Franklin asked. "Ian and Zia, if you guys know anything extensive about dinosaurs; does the Spinosaurus really meet the standards of the average Spinosaurus?"

Zia asked. "What do you mean? You think the Spinosaurus isn't closely accurate to the Spinosaurs of back then?"

"It's not," said Ian, "based on the files and the descriptions James had given before the Spinosaurus doesn't match what paleontologists have come to know and study. The Spinosaurus from Sorna, who goes by the name of Smaug, is taller than the others concluded. Spinosaurus were mostly piscine hunters; Smaug just eats and destroys everything. I believe that Smaug is the first hybrid dinosaur experiment gone wrong and took over Sorna."

"Interesting theory," said Zia, "which could very well be true."

"But if that were the case, was it Wu who tried making hybrids in the early 2000s or did Hammond order a hybrid?" Lowery asked.

"Hammond was all about the dinosaurs and was never one to think about crossing dinosaur genes to create hybrids. There are countless dinosaur species to discover and recover to be put into the park. Making a hybrid would probably have been a last-ditch effort to save the park."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Owen, Claire, Tim and James were in their room, staring at whatever they could focus on. They all wanted to say so much but didn't know if they should start and if anyone would respond. Claire finally decided to speak up.

"They'll be safe, right?" she asked.

The three men looked in her direction, with Owen being the one to respond by saying, "They'll be good, Claire."

She nodded her head. "I know. I just…hate having to leave them here with that Spinosaurus."

"I understand," said Tim, "that monster alone presents a huge problem to the island."

"Would it be so wrong to maybe get rid of it?"

"As much as I second that idea," said James, "It does kind of go against what we've been fighting for this whole time."

"I think the hybrids will be able to handle the Spinosaurus if it ever bothers them," said Owen.

Silence fell upon the four again. They just…wanted everything to be normal and safe; not weird and dangerous.

"Uh, hey guys," said Ian as he knocked and entered the room.

"Ian, what's up?" Owen asked.

"Well, Franklin and I were just checking out the weather of the island and found out that a storm is coming the same day as when the rescue team is supposed to come and pick us up."

The four of them widened their eyes.

"Are you serious?" Tim asked.

Ian nodded his head. "There's a chance it could miss us; but if it doesn't, it'll hit us with full force."

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"Well I mean, we can't do much," said Owen, "It's a storm. We don't have machines to stop it. We're just going to have to sit it out and wait for the rescue to team afterwards."

"Yeah, that's the problem. Even though this building could withstand a storm; the generators can't. If the power goes out, then the team won't be able to perfectly pinpoint us. And if the power were to go out; the back-up generators are about five miles east of us."

Owen scoffed. "Why do they always make the back-up generators in the worst places? Look, if the power goes out, then James and I will go and turn it back on and be back as soon as possible. But, as of right now, let's act like that storm is going to pass us by and enjoy our time with the dinosaurs. Please."

Everyone nodded their heads and soon went back to their beds and finally began to sleep.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning, everyone woke up early and went outside and began to hang out with the dinosaurs. They wanted to spend every second together before leaving.

Claire was sitting next to a tree, with Alice lying around her; her face next to Claire as the human rubbed the snow-white scales slowly.

"Even though there are monsters here," Claire said, "I can't deny that this place does have a certain beauty to it."

Alice huffed air out of her nostrils in response.

"I'm going to miss you, Alice."

Alice nuzzled Claire, showing that she would miss Claire as well.

Alice began to think back to the time when she hated Claire. Claire always neglected her and called her a wild animal. Alice remembers calling Claire 'Red One' for the longest time until she began to trust Claire and deemed her family. All of the reminiscing made Alice think back to when she hated humans; to when she hated Owen, Claire and the Mitchell-Dearing brothers. She had come so far in the past few years and grew to love all the humans in her life. And now, she had to be separated from them once again.

"But, we'll visit you once a month," said Claire reassuringly.

Alice smiled and nuzzled Claire again.

"I just hope you all can stay safe from Smaug the Spinosaurus."

Alice blinked and wanted to get mad. Her first encounter with Smaug wasn't exactly friendly. He was a terrifying monster that knew nothing but rage. She hoped that Smaug was old or simply stayed around one part of the island.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ian was sitting on a log with Franklin and Lowery as they were with Dom and Gideon.

"Dom, it's not the end of the world," said Ian as he patted the hybrid's snout.

Dom whined and then nuzzled Ian again, making him chuckle.

"I'll see you occasionally. You need to relax, buddy."

"Ian, it's like you're saying goodbye to your son," said Lowery, "He's grown attached to you and just doesn't want to let you go."

Dom tackled Ian to the floor and continued to nuzzle the young man. "Yeah, well, I think he might be too attached."

Franklin smiled and chuckled, looking over at Gideon, who was staring at the hybrid and his master interact.

"You okay, Gideon?" Franklin asked.

Lowery looked over at Franklin and said, "Franklin, did you just talk to a dinosaur?"

"What? They've been growing on me. I mean, I'm fighting for their survival and safety."

"Yeah but…it's just that…you were such a scaredy-cat on the island and even here."

"Where'd you here about me on the island?"

"Clare and Owen told me about it before coming to this island."

Franklin deadpanned. "I hate them."

"No you don't."

"Let me be, please?"

Lowery laughed as Dom finally got off of Ian and let the boy sit on the log again.

"I think it's awesome that Franklin is giving them more of a chance," said Ian.

"See? Thank you, Ian."

"It takes away from how weird and awkward he can be."

Franklin gritted his teeth a bit. "I hate you guys.'

"You know you love us, Franklin."

 **A/N: Turtles! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More to come! Stay tuned and leave reviews please! Thanks for reading!**

 **'Til Next Time!-TM341**


	15. Notice!

**A/N: Turtles! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! But, I wanted to bring something to your attention! So, I love writing this stuff for you guys and I love the feedback and making you guys happy with TB and IS. But, I've been looking over the stories and the reviews and was thinking about something. I was thinking of maybe doing a kind of...soft reboot or reboot of the stories. Like, I can write a better overall story with all the characters so far and really make more of my own interpretation and vision of what I really wanted the stories to be.**

 **Like, I honestly wanted Terrifyingly Beautiful to continue to this day, but I stopped because I kind of had writer's block. Also, I was a younger writer and have grown as a writer as of late and feel like if I were to reboot the stories, they can be the perfect versions and I know you guys will love it. But, I kind of want to hear from you because you matter to me and I value your opinions when it comes to some of my writing decisions.**

 **If the reboot idea goes through, then I will start working on it immediately once IS is done. Not only that, but I already planned to quench your thirst for the stories with "Terrifyingly Beautiful One-Shots" which would contain both TB and IS one-shots.**

 **Anyway, let me know you guys. The next chapter will be up shortly!**

 **'til Next Time!-TM341**


	16. Finale

**Chapter 15:**

Owen and James were running through the forest as they were avoiding the attack from Smaug the Spinosaurus, who was chasing the men down after making their way to the backup generators since the power went out due to the storm that came by. They had turned the power back on, but Smaug caught up to them and tried to consume the raptor trainers, but they foresaw the oncoming dinosaur and brought along Blue and Silver, who served as distractions. However, Smaug seemed to be dead set on eating the men alive and continued to chase them down. They were close to the facility where everyone else was. But they couldn't simply try to go there and hide. Smaug would most likely attack Alice and the others. Yes, the Indominus and Indoraptors could probably hold off Smaug, but Owen and James opted for avoiding any conflict with the first ever dinosaur hybrid.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ian, Franklin, Lowery and Claire were standing outside of the facility, waiting for Owen and James to return. Their radios died a bit after the men had arrived at the generators, so all they could do was wait for them and hope for the best.

"So, did the storm hinder the rescue team?" Claire asked.

Lowery shook his head. "They'll be here in a few hours."

"We have to get to the coast," said Ian, "And soon."

"Zia and the others are already there. Now, we would just have to haul ass once the guys get here," added Franklin.

"I wonder what's taking them so long."

"I told you we should have sent Alice and Josiah with them," said Claire.

"Blue and Silver were enough back up. Besides, the hybrids and other raptors were better companions for Zia and the group she left with to the coast."

The four of them startled a bit when they heard a loud roar from a distance.

"What was that?" Franklin asked.

"Oh no," said Claire, "That's Smaug."

"What do we do?" Lowery asked.

Owen and James appeared out of the trees, hitting it into fourth gear and yelling, "Run!"

"I think we should do what they're doing," said Ian.

The four of them grabbed their backpacks and began to trail behind Owen and James, not even having to look back when they heard the Spinosaurus roar.

"Why did you guys bring it here?!" Franklin yelled out.

"It wasn't exactly easy getting him off of our tail!" responded Owen.

"Where are Blue and Silver?" Lowery asked.

"They're around. Don't worry," replied James.

The group ran through the forest, dodging trees as Smaug knocked some of them down and managed through them. They felt their bodies beginning to burn, especially their legs.

"How the hell are we supposed get rid of this guy? We have to reach the coast safely!" said Ian.

"How much time do we have?" James asked.

Ian looked at his wrist watch and yelled out, "Five hours!"

"Okay, everybody split up! Smaug can't follow all of us! We'll do our best to get rid of him and make it back to the coast. Be sure to be there on time."

Everyone then split up, making Smaug stop in his tracks for a few moments before selecting his targets.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ian continued to run all the way through the forest until he reached another building of some sort. He stopped in front of it when he realized that the Spinosaurus wasn't following him anymore. He sat down on the ground to catch his breath. He had never run so hard in his life. He heard some twigs snapping behind him and got up quickly; turning around to see Franklin walking up to him as he wheezed.

"Franklin, you okay?" he asked.

Franklin nodded his head as he rest his hand on his knees and regained more breath.

"We need to get to the coast," Franklin said.

"Right. But, let's check out this building."

"Why? Let's just go back to the coast."

"Franklin. Look, we'll check it out and then we'll get going. We're actually closer to the coast. So, we should be able to make it on time."

Franklin sighed and then followed Ian inside of the building. The building wasn't big; mostly two stories tall and seemed like the size of an average McDonalds. They walked inside through one of the doors; noticing that the building was a bit more run down than the previous one they were in.

"What is this place?" Franklin asked.

"We're about to find out," replied Ian.

There were a few broken down pods in the room they had entered, with some black screens around and what seemed to be incubators around as well.

"Looks like this is where they'd create and hatch dinos," said Ian.

"But why?"

"I don't know. This place looks older than the other building. So, it's possible that this place was being used way before Mills and Lockwood even tried to put dinosaurs on here."

"Right."

"Based on how empty everything is. They probably evacuated the place and took everything before flying off the island."

The two continued wandering throughout the building and didn't find anything else that seemed interesting other than the incubation room.

"What was the point of this place?" Franklin asked, "Aside from the incubation."

"I guess it simply served as an incubation building," said Ian.

Ian and Franklin stopped moving when they heard movement from somewhere in the room. The two stayed still until they heard even more movement.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Franklin.

"Right," responded Ian.

The two went for the door, but were stopped when they saw a small dinosaur in front of the door.

"What 's that?" Franklin asked.

The dinosaur tilted its head; with Ian widening his eyes at the dinosaur that stood before them.

"Dilophosaurus," he said.

"Is that…good?"

Ian shook his head. "You might want to run."

Ian and Franklin ran back into the incubation room as the small dinosaur opened up its frills and let out a screech, shooting some venom out, but missing its intended targets. The two hid behind some of the incubators, listening as the Dilophosaurus slowly stepped inside; giving small trills to try and coax Ian and Franklin out of hiding. The small carnivore walked around, sniffing the air to see if it could find the scent of the two, but failing to do so since its olfactory senses weren't as good as a Velociraptor or a Tyrannosaurus.

Franklin looked at Ian, gesturing to just bolt for the door since the dinosaur was far away from it. Nodding his head, Ian grabbed Franklin's arm and bolted for the door, with the Dilophosaurus shooting more venom at them. They ran out of the door and into the jungle, now heading to the coast where Zia and the others were.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Owen and James were out of breath when they stopped by the river. They were lying down, catching their breath.

"How did we even run away from that thing?" James asked.

"God," said Owen.

"It definitely was a miracle."

After regaining their breath and strength, the men got up and began to follow the river to get to the coast.

"I hope the others are okay," said James.

"They're fine," replied Owen.

"How can you be so sure? The Spinosaurus followed them, not us."

"That is true. But I know that they'll make it out and we'll all go back home safely."

"Are you ready to leave?"

Owen looked at James and nodded his head. "I think I've had enough dinosaurs for a lifetime."

"I feel the same. But, I'll miss these animals."

"Well, of course. I'll miss them, too. But, I'm sure that they can handle themselves. And besides, we'll be visiting them every so often. So, it's not like they'll be completely out of our lives."

James nodded his head. "You're right. Don't you just wish that the island didn't explode and that the park could have stayed open forever?"

"Totally. So much more could have happened on the island. More raptors, more T-Rexes, more everything. We would all be in one place on the island and be happy."

"But I guess things were meant to be this way."

"I don't believe that. I believe we could have moved the park to a different location and kept it going."

"That is true. But I guess we weren't given enough time."

"Enough time? We left the island two years before it exploded. I honestly believe that we could have used the San Diego location as a stand in while a bigger park was being developed."

James nodded his head. "Te entiendo. Maybe there's a chance."

Owen shook his head. "I think we're just better off leaving them here. It's better for them, anyway. They'll live where they're supposed to."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Claire and Lowery were still on the run; especially since Smaug decided to target them. They ran as fast as they could; running into a clearing. The grass was tall, so they decided to stay close together to not lose each other. They ran and ran until the Spinosaurus stopped in the middle of the clearing. It stared at Claire and Lowery and growled. It turned around and stopped pursuing the two, seeing at how annoying it was to get a bit of food around.

Lowery and Claire stopped running once they reached the beach. They both kneeled onto the sand to catch their breath as Zia ran over to them and asked them if they were okay.

"We're okay," said Claire, "Where's everyone else?"

"They haven't returned yet," Zia responded.

Zia helped the two get to their feet and led them to the others. Alice crooned at Claire and nuzzled both her and Lowery.

"We're fine Alice," said Lowery, "I just sure hope the others are okay."

Owen and James showed up from the other side of the group after following the river and arriving onto the beach, being greeted by Alice and their raptors.

"Where are Ian and Franklin?" Owen asked as he patted Alice's snout.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know."

Blue and Silver walked out of the trees, which brought relief to Owen and James; who greeted them with loving pats and neck rubs.

"Thank God you both are okay," said James.

The raptors chirped, but then all of them got into a tense stance.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

Blue and Silver began to growl, turning their attention to Franklin and Ian, who were running along the beach.

"Franklin and Ian?" Claire asked.

"Why are they running?" Lowery asked.

Then, Smaug crashed through the trees with a mighty roar; making Claire gasp and Lowery stand closer to Alice.

"What are we gonna do?" Tim asked.

Owen looked over at the carnivores and hybrids. "Alice, Josiah, Indoraptors and raptor packs. Are you guys ready?"

Alice nodded her head and communicated it to the others, who roared and chirped; with Dom leading the herd as he charged head on. Ian and Franklin made it safely past the raptors and hybrids and stopped running once they knew they were safe. Smaug continued to roar, but stopped in his tracks once he saw the army of dinosaurs charging at him. The first hybrid gave a loud roar, trying to intimidate some of them. However, it was to no avail as the others threatened to attack Smaug. Smaug took a step back, but proceeded to try and attack the raptors. Alice and Josiah charged at Smaug, knocking him over onto his spine; killing him instantly.

Everyone who watched were all surprised at how fast Smaug was defeated, but were relieved, nonetheless.

"I kind of expected more," said Lowery.

"But at least it's over," said Tim.

The dinosaurs gave their best roars as they walked back to the humans. The humans praised and pet the dinosaurs, sharing their final moments together in happiness as the rescue team was soon to arrive.

It was a bittersweet moment because they had to leave. But, they had the hope of seeing each other again.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Claire, Owen and Lowery were standing on a beach that wasn't too far from InGen. They had sent Ian and his team to check up on the island and the dinosaurs for the next few days as part of their monthly check up of the dinosaurs.

The three listened to the ocean waves and found the view simply stunning.

"I can't wait to see them," said Lowery.

Claire nodded her head. "It hasn't been that long since then. So, it won't feel too strange."

"Hopefully they recognize us."

"There's no way Alice will forget us and Dom will forget Ian."

"I don't know Lowery, they have tiny brains."

Lowery chuckled. "Is that why Alice was able to trick _you_ and break out of her cage and cause mass destruction? Not only that, but she's able to communicate to humans through phonetic spelling. You mean to tell me that with those _tiny_ brains, they'll forget us?"

Owen chuckled. "Point taken, Lowery."

Claire smiled. "Anyway, let's just hope everyone's doing okay."

Claire's phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket; revealing that Ian was calling her.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up.

 _"Uh, Claire…We've got a big problem,"_ said Ian.

"What's wrong?"

 _"The dinosaurs…they're not here."_

Claire didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Claire," said Lowery.

Claire looked at Lowery and saw that she and Owen were looking in the same direction. She looked over at where they were staring and gasped.

What they saw was…shocking.

It was _Rexy_. She walked on some of the sand before letting out a thunderous roar.

It seemed that it was now the beginning of the Neo-Jurassic Age…

 **A/N: Turtles! Um...sorry? This was kind of rushed and a little lazy on my part. My apologies for that. However, since I'm going to basically reboot everything, I decided to end it here and start working on the reboot, along with the one-shots. So, the one-shots will consist of mostly stories in Terrifyingly Beautiful, with a couple in Intelligently Stupid. The reboot will consist of characters from JW, Fallen Kingdom and TB/IS. Not all characters will return, so I'm apologizing early for that. But, I hope that you guys can be patient with me and get excited for the reboot of the universe I created back in 2015.**

 **Thanks again for all your love and support. PM me or review if you have ideas or want to just talk with me about things.**

 **'til Next Time!-TM341**


	17. IS Fun Facts!

**Intelligently Stupid Fun Facts:**

 **1) There were various versions I wrote for this story; each with different characters and developments.**

 **2) I didn't know whether to keep the TB universe normal with the park or let it be destroyed like in FK, but I chose the latter because I felt like it could add some good emotional moments.**

 **3) Out of human characters, I wanted Franklin to be the central one since he was my favorite and underrated.**

 **4) I was actually going to start the story from the island exploding and taking different turns rather than following the movie's story.**

 **5) Maisie was going to stay, but I honestly didn't find reason for her to be involved in the story. I get that she was a clone and could empathize with the dinosaurs, but...whatever.**

 **6) The Indoraptor was going to be colder in the story, but I set Gideon up to be an emotionally confused dinosaur and I saw how y'all reacted to when he flipped the switch on Alice lol**

 **7) I wanted the island to the leave the dinosaurs to be Sorna rather than the Sanctuary, but I saw that the Sanctuary had some territory I could make my own.**

 **8) Only Lowery was going to be a returning character, but I added in Ian, James and Tim due to the dinosaurs and because I honestly got lazy and didn't want to come up with new OCs.**

 **9) I had various name options for the Indoraptor including: Gideon, Razor, Shadow, Ragnar, and Zadok**

 **10) I wanted this story to involve tense and suspenseful scenes and moments, but I also wanted more exposition and character development.**

 **11) I actually just wanted this story to end with leaving the dinosaurs on the island to live in peace.**

 **12) The name of the story changed from Guiltily Innocent, but I changed it to Intelligently Stupid because of Gideon's hyper intelligence and the stupidity of mankind.**

 **13) This story was hard to come up with; and even after watching the movie, I had a hard time coming up with something.**

 **14) The reason why the story ended so abruptly is because of the soft reboot I have in store.**

 **15) Finally, this originally was just going to feature Alice in slight appearances rather than involving her fully.**

 **And that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed the ride! Also, I hope you look forward to the One-Shots and the re-write/reboot! Let me know what you think and want from the reboot and one-shots! Love you all!**

 **'til Next Time!-TM341**


End file.
